Cute Monster
by Judgment of the Arbiter
Summary: Being reincarnated is a novel and pleasant experience, the only thing that bugs me is that I'm bored, fortunately a cute monster has permanently remedied that.
1. Prologue

**Please Read**

 **The**

 **Author's Notes: The universe encompassing Fate/Stay Night is very interesting, because you can mould characters that are different from their 'canon', and yes I know Fanfiction exists because you can shape the characters in the way you want to but still, in the Nasuverse you can be free with its rules because it supports the parallel worlds, and I quite frankly love it. Now onto the reason why I went on a tangent, it's because I'm going to take liberties regarding some of its rules, so to those who think that this will be a story that will strictly adhere to Nasu's 'canon' rules. I'm sorry but I'm not going to go down that route. (I just felt my Kaleidoscope senses tingling) Please ignore my sudden bout of chuunibyou. To those that are still reading, well I hope you enjoy my story.**

"Hello" **\- Talking**

' _Hello_ ' **\- Thoughts**

" **[Spell]"- Casting a Spell**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Nasuverse franchise if I did I would be rich.**

…

* * *

 **(Break)**

…

 **Prologue**

I always knew that the principles of the universe are very different from the principles of humanity. I can attest to that for I am not a mere eight year old child; I am a reincarnated man or to be precise a seventeen year old who had too much time on his hands and spent it by reading books instead of going out of his home to conform with his age group.

What was the focal point of this internal dialogue again? Oh yes, this person in front of the classroom.

"Quiet down class we have a new student" After making sure the children are silent the teacher nods. "Now introduce yourself young lady."

Standing at the platform is a girl (more like a porcelain doll in my opinion) no more than eight years old; she has an innocent air about her from her face, from her demeanour, everything about her radiates innocence. Cerulean eyes that radiate curiosity and mirth, blond hair that shines in the light and a petite body; she can be likened to a child who can never hurt a person, be it with words or force. That would be your opinion of her until you know what she is and what she is capable of.

"My name is Sajyou, Manaka it's nice to meet you all. I hope we can all get along" She smiles an angelic smile that entrances both teacher and students.

' _But for me I have no reason to fear that innocent monster_.'

The teacher snaps out of her reverie and smiles "That's nice of you to say Sajyou-chan, now then let's find you a seat."

As the teacher looks for an available seat the girl looks around and her eyes lock with mine and for a moment I can see her true nature; a beast that is tightly chained and bound longing to be set free and beside it a child with the likeness of Manaka soothing and guarding it. Behind them are branches with so many concentric paths each larger and longer than the last, that was all I could see before I was forcefully ejected, feeling the strain of seeing a portion of that familiar place.

I reel back feeling the backlash from seeing her soul, feeling warmth from my nose I dabbed at it and saw it was blood, I quickly stood up and rushed out of the classroom, not noticing that Manaka's eyes held no semblance of emotion as I passed by her.

… **..**

* * *

 **(Break)**

…

Lying in the bed of the school clinic with an icepack on his cheek the boy composes his thoughts and tries to make sense of what he just saw.

' _That was her soul. I just saw something that I did not mean to see, but I don't understand, when I did this to other people I need to permit it to see their souls. But her I inadvertently saw everything about her, her personality, her masks, and her true self._ '

I rub my forehead, already feeling the migraine fading thanks to the medicine the nurse gave me.

' _I can already tell that retribution will be swift._ '

True to my thoughts, the sound of a door opening catches my attention "Oh hello there little lady are you feeling si-" The voice of the nurse abruptly stops and the sound of a door closing follows.

Footfalls can be heard echoing around the room and it makes the boy's heart beat faster, already knowing who is coming.

The sound stops on the foot of his bed and he sits up to see Manaka standing there with her face set in a doll-like expression, no emotion to gauge what she is thinking even her body language is carefully guarded.

She opens her mouth "Who are you?" A voice that can only be called arctic passes through. How can three words inspire such dread when spoken by a cute and beautiful child?

I shiver under her gaze, it feels like I'm being sized up by a predator, with what she is it is highly possible that that is the case.

I steel my resolve and think of a solution to get me out of this mess.

It seemed I have taken too long to reply because there is a nigh imperceptible frown on her lips.

"Do not make me repeat myself." There is a small amount of heat in her voice and a cold fire on her eyes; it seems she hasn't cut off all of her emotions; that's good I can use that.

"My name is Akari, Tsuki." A cold and resolute reply was my answer.

"Akari, I haven't heard of a Magus family name like that." Murmuring, I caught snippets from what she said and 'Magus' was definitely one of them.

"What's a 'Magus'?" I raised my voice feigning a look of confusion and it looks like she fell for it judging from her surprised reaction.

"What do you mean 'what's a Magus?' don't lie to me, I felt my insides squirm with whatever you did to me." Indignation and confusion can be picked up on her tone, her face set in a scowl and her arms across her chest.

I get off of the bed, stood up and raised my arms in surrender "Look Sajyou-san I don't know what a Magus is, but I do know what happened earlier."

An expression of curiosity flits across her features before becoming neutral; waving her hand as a signal to go on.

I take a deep breath preparing for whatever outcome this will lead to "Whenever I look at a person's eyes or when I carefully observe them I can see what makes them what they are, their personalities, their masks, and their true nature."

She holds her hand up "So in essence you can see what makes them a person or," She snaps her fingers, a look of realization crossing her face "You can see their soul." She finishes with wide eyes and her mouth slightly agape.

Well that's not all that I can do with my ability, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her or more importantly me.

Silence blankets the room with the girl thinking over what she has just learned, leaving the boy with his own thoughts.

' _She believes me? How can she be so sure that I didn't lie to her?'_ Tsuki's face scrunches up in confusion.

He voices his question "Why did you believe me so easily Sajyou-san? For all you know I could have lied to you." Let's see where this goes.

His question snaps her out of her trance and she contemplates whether to answer him or not, huffing she sets her features to an indescribable emotion.

"I believed you because I felt something within me agree when you told me what you can do," She sets her tone to a lecturing one "It's like following a direction that was given to you not by your mind but something else inside, and then you just accept it."

"I think that's called instinct, Sajyou-san." I quickly clammed up when she glared at me

"Anyway I believe your explanation, what I don't believe is that you claim you are not a Magus."

I sighed "What can I do so you can believe that I am not a Magus"

She contemplates on what to do then after a few seconds she nods and says with a straight face "Take off your shirt then."

Blinking the boy needed to run that by his thoughts for a second time. "I beg your Pardon?" I said with a strained expression.

Manaka tilts her head in a way that says 'I said something so obvious, so why can't you get it?'

Frowning and tapping her foot "I said take off your shirt so I can check if you are a Magus or not." She said with an exasperated tone

Sighing, I proceeded to take off my blue uniform "What are you going to do now?"

She walks and stops in front of me "I'm going to put my hand on your chest, don't move or make any noise. Understood?" She said with a serious expression

I nod hoping that whatever she's going to do to me won't harm me in any way.

She puts her dainty hand on my chest and a green glow emanates, that was all I could see before I lost consciousness.

 **.…..**

* * *

 **(Break)**

 **...**

Waking up the scent of medicine wafts through the air, opening my eyes I can see that I was still in the school clinic and in the same bed where I was resting, but the difference was that the sun was close to sunset meaning the day was ending and there is a girl beside me sitting in an office chair too large for her.

We look at each other for a few minutes our faces blank, the only sounds that can be heard are the footsteps and people chattering from the hallway.

A small smile appeared on her lips "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine Sajyou-san." Except the faint numbness of my body I can ascertain that I am healthy.

She looks at me oddly, her eyes looking at mine searching for something it continued for a few seconds, before she stopped, looking satisfied "Call me Manaka-chan, Tsu-kun." She said with a bewitching smile that lesser men would kill each other to take another glimpse of it.

I stare at her, my features set in a deadpan "Of course Manaka-chan." My reply was as dry as a desert.

I look at my chest where the glow had been earlier "What did you do to me Manaka-chan"

Her eyes crinkle in amusement "Oh I just sedated you to check your body without any interruptions, you're not a Magus, but you have the potential to become one," She puts on a thinking pose "For a mundane to have the Magic Circuits of that quality and quantity, it is quite baffling."

Ignoring the fact that she sedated me, having Magic Circuits is not really surprising; I already have an ability to look at a person's soul why not put Magic Circuits on the mix. For now I'll play the ignorant card "What's a Magic Circuit? And why would it be odd for me to have Magic Circuits, Manaka-chan?"

She blinks and then remembers that he's not from the moonlit world "A Magic Circuit is a pseudo-nervous system that can be found in the body of a human or to be precise their souls, it is also the deciding factor if you will be a Magus or not, if you have little to no circuits then you can't be a Magus naturally," She crosses her arms "As for its functions it converts the life force of the user to magical energy and by using that it can be used as fuel for the spells of a Magus."

Closing her eyes she speaks in a lecturing tone "As for your second question, it is because you're not part of a magical lineage, normally the mundane don't have Magic Circuits, and if they do they have circuits the quality and quantity will be very low. So you can see why I am surprised. Oh and before you ask, your Magic Circuits are above average for a Magus." She adds the last part as an afterthought

So I can be a Magus if I wanted to, well that's comforting I don't want my life to be as boring as my last one, I should thank that truck that killed me. Huh a truck, maybe trucks have otherworldly powers that can transport and reincarnate people. Hmph as amusing at where that train of thought would lead to, I'm pretty sure that's not the reason I was whisked into this world.

A poke on my cheek disrupted my thoughts and I see a pouting Manaka "You really shouldn't ignore a girl Tsu-kun, that's very rude." She proceeded to knead my cheek like dough, and to be frank I'm not really against the feeling of her hand in my cheek.

I gently take her hand off of my face so I can speak "I'm sorry but I was deep in thought." I look at her intensely

She looks back, mirth visible on her features "What were you thinking about then?"

' _If I say this there's no turning back, my normal life would be over and nothing can change that,_ ' I didn't even spare a single second regarding that thought. A savage smile appeared on my face ' _Then again I didn't really like a monotonous normal life anyway._ '

Manaka's smile widened as if sensing what I would say.

"I want to become a Magus, Manaka-chan."

An indulging smile was on her cute face "Oh do you know what a Magus is? Do you even know what they strive for?"

I shake my head "I don't know what a Magus is or what they strive for, but I still want to become one."

That same smile still adorns her visage, instead of feeling irked by it; I am only feeling anticipation and excitement to ending my monotonous life.

"Magi search for a way to the Akashic Records and they will do anything to accomplish their goal they will even commit atrocities if it is needed for their research," Her lips curl into an excited smile and her eyes are shining with barely restrained glee "Do you still want to become a Magus? To become part of the moonlit world, a world where the weak are devoured by the strong, are you ready to gamble with your life?"

"Yes." A short crisp reply was my answer; I stare unflinchingly at her slightly manic expression.

Silence fell upon the room after a few seconds a giggle echoed in the room and in a few moments it turned into a melodious laughter. It continued for a couple of minutes before she ran out of breath. When I saw her features the most prominent emotion that can be seen is elation, and excitement, I can see other emotions flitting across her visage but I can't tell what they are.

She looks at me with her face flush, her smile turning into something akin to a crazed one "It seems I have found someone interesting, a person that isn't in awe or afraid of me, especially when you saw my true nature," Her eyes softened and a look of fondness can be seen in her features "You know you're not even repulsed when you saw that part of me, I saw that you weren't even afraid when I confronted you here."

A genuine smile appeared on my face "Why would I be afraid of you? You're a monster yes, but that doesn't mean you will kill anyone without a reason," I look at her in the eye "You are also a human after all and humans need reasons for their actions, without it they would be just animals following their instincts, and you are far from being an animal."

She cups my cheeks like a lover would and bring her face close "Oh you think so highly of me even though you saw my soul. How could you be so sure that I wouldn't just break and start killing people en masse?" She is so close that I can smell her alluring sweet scent

I hold both of her hands gently "I know that you won't do that because you can hold off your desires, such mental fortitude at such a young age is very impressive, astounding even, and even if you do lose yourself I will pull you back and reign you in no matter what," I wrap my arms around her, her body stiffening in the contact but gradually relaxes as I play with her hair "And if I can't fulfil that promise, then I will kill you myself."

We stayed in that position for a moment; she gets out of the hug and sends me a smile that conveys so much emotion that I can't identify any of them.

She stands up and extends a hand to me.

I look at it; I don't even need to think about it.

I took her hand.

… **.**

* * *

 **(Break)**

… **..**

Standing in front an old, but not quite old, mansion at night is quite exciting especially, when it is a magical one, in front of me I can see a bunch of bounded fields, traps hidden in the land, Spirits roaming around the perimeter of the mansion and its courtyard, and a blinding light of what I can only assume as Mana near the backyard of Manaka's home.

If a normal person can see what I can see I'm pretty sure they would have turned tail and scream; fortunately I'm not normal, I have longed to see the supernatural even in my first life and now my wish was granted, .

I look at the girl clinging to my arm "Manaka-chan what are those?"

She looks at me questioningly and tilts her head "What do you see, Tsu-kun?"

"I can see a bunch of domes, bright lights with differing colours in the ground; spirits of what I assume are the dead, and a blinding light there." I point above the mansion, the ground leading to it, the courtyard, and the way leading to the backyard respectively.

Manaka detaches herself from me and looks at me inquisitively "It looks like you can see our defences," She gestures to the mansion "The domes that you see are our bounded fields, those things that are in the land are traps that activate when someone is near them or the traps themselves go to them, the spirits that you see are called Wraiths those Wraiths are, as you have guessed, souls of the dead, and as for the last I think what you're seeing is either the garden or my workshop."

She takes out a vial of blood and pours it on the ground; suddenly a tingling sensation spreads through my body and the bounded fields shined dimly before they returned to normal.

"What did you do Manaka-chan?"

"Oh I just keyed you in to my family's bounded field so you wouldn't get killed when you enter the perimeter using your blood. Now come on let me introduce you to my family." She said cheerfully, I avoided raising the question of why she has my blood for the sake of my sanity.

Manaka grabs my hand and proceeds to drag me, when we passed through the edge of the bounded field I felt a prickling sensation signifying that I passed through it, she pushes the front doors of her home with a cry of 'I'm home!' and I follow it up with a 'Pardon the intrusion.'

Guiding me to the living room I can see paintings and portraits of people as we pass by, the one that caught my attention was a painting of four people, a man with brown hair and a small smile, a blond pale looking woman, and two girls.

The man is definitely Manaka's father, Hiroki Sajyou the portrait and the image in the Type-Moon website is similar the only difference is he's just real looking here, the woman who I can surmise as Manaka's mother I can definitely tell Manaka inherited her looks, and beside Manaka is her little sister Ayaka Sajyou, she looks really cute wearing a navy blue sundress while Manaka, also cute, wears an Alice blue sundress. They look quite young, about three years old for Ayaka and four years old for Manaka. They look quite a happy family when they are all smiling.

When we arrived in the living room I saw two individuals: a man and a little girl, the man was sitting rigid in the couch with a stern expression on his face, tapping his fingers in his crossed arms and next to him is the little girl fidgeting with an adorable smile when she saw Manaka.

The man opens his eyes and fixes Manaka with a stern glare "Manaka, didn't I tell you to come home immediately when school finishes?" He said with an authoritative voice

She smiles, not in the least repentant "I know Papa, but I found someone interesting," Grabbing my hand she put me in front of her. "This is Akari, Tsuki he's my classmate and he's special."

Her father raises an eyebrow and glances at me for the first time his eyes analyzing me. When he sees nothing out of the ordinary he frowns "Oh and what is so special about him, Manaka?"

She puts her arms around me and props her head in my shoulder "He is awakened to his Origin, Papa," She tightens her hold on me "In fact he is not even affected by the compulsion of his Origin."

A look of scepticism adorns his features "An awakened at such a young age? And he's not even affected by the compulsion? Impossible the few cases of Magi awakening to their Origins; have succumbed to their impulses in not even a week later and have to be put down for it, and you say this boy nary a decade old has succeeded in where those Magi have not." A slight scowl was directed at me the whole time he has been talking.

Suddenly a heavy feeling can be felt in the room "You doubt me, Father? I checked him myself he has the Origin of Clarity and I can feel its active connection to the Root, his Origin in Clarity manifested in him seeing the souls of people and evidently, Bounded Fields and Mana itself."

Hiroki sighed and rubbed his forehead "I'm sorry for doubting you Manaka, but you have to understand that what you have said is very hard to believe."

Manaka sighed and detached herself from me "Then why don't you test him, Papa? Ask him how many Magic Circuits you have, even I don't know it." She looks at me encouragingly

The man looks at me with doubt "Tell me child if you do see my soul. How many Magic Circuits do I have?"

Those Magic Circuits are a marvel to look at. The 'wires' that connect them crisscross but they don't interfere with each other, it's like looking at a microchip. You would be very confused on how it works, but you can get the gist of it. I focus on the circular structures on his body. "You have Eighteen Magic Circuits, six on the arms, six on the legs, five in the torso, and one near your neck where your spinal column ends."

He looks at me with surprise in his eyes and looks at Manaka "It seems you were right Manaka he can even pinpoint its locations." His daughter nodding and saying 'Of course I am' then looks at her questioningly "But why did you bring him here Manaka? A child like him would be zealously guarded by his family."

She smiles impishly "That's the good part; he doesn't belong to a Magus family, he's from a mundane family."

"Then what about his family then, I'm sure they would be looking for him."

"Nobody will look for me, I'm an orphan. Mother and Father died a long time ago and none of my relatives claimed custody of me, so I was left at the orphanage."

A look of concern flitted across his eyes when I said that I was an orphan, then he looks at Manaka "If that is the case, then are you implying of what I think you are implying young lady?"

She nods repeatedly a look of excitement evident on her "Yes. I want to adopt him to our family, he even said that he wants to become a Magus he even has the Magic Circuits for it."

The man closes his eyes and contemplates on it for a moment and reaching a decision he gazes at me "With your skills and your apparent intelligence, it would be a waste to just leave you be. So tomorrow I will go to the orphanage so I can claim guardianship of you legally."

Manaka looks at him questioningly and tilts her head "Papa shouldn't you just hypnotize them and be done with it? It would be such a hassle if you leave tracks of your activities."

The man smiles amusedly "It is Manaka, but there is a system placed like that so it won't be suspicious if we just claim his guardianship the proper way, and remember Magecraft shouldn't be used in such a mundane task."

Hiroki stands and walks to the stairs leading to the upper floor but stops abruptly and faces me "I almost forgot I haven't introduced myself. My name is Sajyou, Hiroki and from this day forth you are now part of this household, welcome to our family." He looks at me with concealed warmth on his features; he looks at his eldest daughter "Manaka lead him to the guest room when you are done with your conversations, now goodnight I have need of rest." He climbs the stairs his footfalls echoing throughout the house until it fades.

' _It seems he really is more of a father than a Magus that's good, I wouldn't be able to be cordial with him if that were the case._ ' I look at Manaka and saw that she was pulling her little sister towards me.

They stop in front of me and Ayaka keeps playing with the hem of her skirt, while Manaka just keeps smiling at the two of us.

"Hello my name is Akari, Tsuki what's your name?" I smile at her encouragingly

A startled look flashes on her face and she looks at me "My n-name is Sajyou, Ayaka it's n-nice to meet you Akari-san." A shy smile stays on her as she looks at me

"Just call me Tsuki or better yet just call me onii-chan, Ayaka-chan we are going to be family now anyway." I can feel a wide goofy smile on my face when I ruffle her hair.

She blushes and holds her steaming cheeks looking too flustered to answer, but she does so anyway "G-g-goodnight Onee-sama, O-onii-chan!" She quickly climbs the stairs without looking back.

I can feel heat on my face and I'm pretty sure my heart rate just escalated ' _Huh so that's how it feels to be called onii-chan, it has a certain alluring quality to it when spoken by a girl. Now I know why some people love to be called onii-chan._ ' My thoughts were immediately halted when I felt my cheeks being pinched hard.

"Tsu-kun you shouldn't look at other girls like that. You even made my cute imouto run away." She didn't let me reply as she put more force onto my cheeks, she has a cute frown on her and I immediately try to placate her.

"I'm sorry Manaka-chan." Of course with her pinching my cheeks it came out garbled but she somehow understood it and huffed, turning to the direction of the courtyard and motioned me to follow.

As we walked Manaka explained to me the use of the surrounding Bounded Fields, it turns out they shut off all noise outbound but we can still hear sounds from the outside, puts normal people in a trance when they step on the parameter and makes them walk away but if it fails the Wraiths will drag them towards the basement and keep them there until they were dealt with by either Manaka or her father, she explained the other uses to me ranging to repelling magical attacks, and being a literal wall and so many other things.

When we reached the backyard I saw a garden filled with mana and beside it is a small building made of stone with two windows and a wooden door and it is shining brighter than the adjacent garden, it turns out that the building is Manaka's workshop and it was open anytime for me to visit and only me.

Which is a little weird; if I remember right, even the family members of the Magus are not allowed to enter their workshop. Does that mean that she trusts me that much? She trusts me more than her family? I don't know if I should be flattered for having the honour and privilege of being given the permission to enter and see the inside of her workshop, or feel bad for being the first one to be truly trusted by her, I just hope as time passes by Manaka trusts her secrets to her family. Family will be with you through thick and thin.

After Manaka showed me the whole of her home, she brought me to the room where I will be sleeping, bid her goodnight and closed the door.

I look at the room given to me it's a bit simple with a single bed and a small bathroom for my use.

Entering the bathroom to wash my face, I can see that it is well maintained. After cleaning up I look at my reflection in the mirror: A boy with a round feminine face, antique white hair reaching my shoulders, charcoal black eyes, dainty hands, and fair skin. I am always pleasantly surprised when I look at my reflection, in my past life my appearance was effeminate inheriting the characteristics of my mother more than my father.

Now in my second life my effeminate looks are taken to the extreme, well might as well go the extra smile and pretty up, it would be a good laugh when someone looks at me and thinks I'm a girl and then finding out I'm a boy. I can already imagine their expressions.

Leaving the bathroom I lie down in the surprisingly soft bed, my last thoughts before sleep claimed me is.

' _I can't wait for tomorrow.'_

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

* * *

 **Next chapter:**

 **Chapter 1- Expanding World**

 **End Notes: I hope you enjoyed my story; I will release further chapters in a week or so. I hope to see you in the next chapter. Review, Fav, or Follow no flames please.**


	2. Expanding World

**Please Read**

 **The**

 **Author's Notes: This story will feature some characters and organizations from outside the Nasuverse, so we can broaden it with different events because quite frankly, I love the Holy Grail War and its Heroic Spirits but the Nasuverse offers more than that, but don't fear I have a Holy Grail War planned and it won't be an ordinary one.**

"Hello" **\- Talking**

' _Hello_ ' **\- Thoughts**

 _Hello- Flashback_

" _ **Hello" – Speaking in Flashbacks**_

" **[Spell]"- Casting a Spell**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Nasuverse franchise or any other character I use in other franchises if I did I would be rich.**

… **.**

* * *

 **(Break)**

… **.**

 **Chapter 1: Expanding World**

A village located in the countryside of Germany near the Alps is something to behold when viewed in its ephemeral sunrise with people going on with their everyday lives with no concern towards the world at large. It can be summed up as an idyllic place.

Well, it would have been if the village wasn't empty, with signs of disuse and the accumulation of dust in the structurally sound buildings, empty houses with open doors that look like that the household just abruptly left for no apparent reason and the lone church being defaced with its cross in the stone gate missing and the glass windows being broken. It can be safely said that this is not normal and we are on the right track of our targets.

The reason why we're here is because of a group comprised of Magi and Dead Apostles that left the association called 'The Pursuit of Lumeria'. Their motives are unknown but it is dangerous to let them run loose especially in light of recent developments. Apparently these idiots think they can kidnap people wholesale without any repercussions, with the effect being the whole of mundane Europe running around trying to figure out who kidnapped thousands of individuals in the span of a month. And now the Prague Association, the Pursuit of Lumeria, and the Holy Church are trying to do damage control due to the countries they are based on are heavily affected. Those three are trying to suppress information in this day and age; I can already tell that they are not doing a good job at it.

Already there are theories on what happened to the missing people like: They are being experimented in a lab in Europe, controlled by various governments, to make some kind of super soldier. They're part of a cult and decided to hide simultaneously for some nefarious reason. And my favourite is that they were taken by wizards to be used as sacrifices for a demon summoning. I swear when I heard that I was rolling on the floor laughing.

A tug on my cheek took me away from my thoughts

"Tsu-kun you really shouldn't ignore your surroundings, I would be beside myself if something bad were to happen to you." I look at my dearest friend with an amused smile

"That wouldn't happen when you're around. We have a mobile barrier powered by your inhuman mana; that can repel a spell with three verses and any physical projectile, besides even if a spell breaks through, we can just quickly deflect it with another barrier." I wink at her, take her hand and squeeze it gently

She pouts cutely and takes hold of my arm "I know that, still I can't help but worry when we are on a hunt."

I ruffle her hair and smile at her fondly "You're so cute Manaka-chan. I'll hug you silly when we get home!"

She shoots an endearing smile at me that lessen the cold weather surrounding us.

I look at her before resuming on our trek towards the mountains and reminisce about all that has happened up to this point. It's been five years since that fateful day when I met her and got adopted into her family.

…

* * *

 _Flashback_

…

 _When I woke up I thought it was just a fleeting dream, but then Manaka barged into the room and dragged me downstairs to eat breakfast, that she prepared, with her father and sister, with a cry of 'Itadakimasu' I looked on as the three ate, with Manaka chatting with her father something related to Eastern Alchemy and Ayaka looking at her sister with a dreamy smile, I promised myself that I will grow strong and protect my new family._

 _In the following days Manaka taught me the basics of Magecraft at first I was confused at the lessons about the decline of mysteries about how they were dying out because technology is supplanting it, I asked Manaka what would happen if Magecraft and Technology mixed, she said that nothing would happen because Magecraft and Technology doesn't mix at all, with my question already on my tongue I asked the question that has been bugging me when I first saw it on the Type-Moon website._

" _ **How do you know that it wouldn't work? You said that Magi are technophobes so maybe they just said that to dissuade the younger magi from using it altogether**_ _," I pause because of her blank expression but I continue undeterred "_ _ **Is there any record or empirical evidence that you personally have seen, that supports that theory? Or did you believe that because you were taught that it was and you just didn't question it?"**_ _Her blank expression slowly morphed into a smile of fascination_.

 _She moves close to me and hugs me while playing with my hair_ _ **"I knew you were interesting but it seems I was wrong,"**_ _She looks at me with an adoring look and grasps my hands_ _ **"You're not interesting. You are intriguing and captivating, Tsu-kun we will answer those questions for I will help you with this endeavour,"**_ _A sly smile curves her pink lips_ _ **"Of course only if you will permit my help in your task."**_ _I look at her dryly and she giggled in response_

 _I already had an idea on where to start, so I requested that we buy a high performance laptop so I can cook up a homebrewed program that caters to the arcane and predictably after my rant the expression that greeted me is a deadpan. So in the following hours I explained to her everything I knew about computers and how their programs work and surprisingly she took it rather well despite not knowing anything about them. It seems that she really is a genius in everything, I'm sure that even without her connection to the Root she will become an exceptional Magus._

 _When we said to her father about buying a laptop, his reaction was amusing ranging from perplexed, regret aimed at me (maybe because I was corrupting his daughter with my ideas, but I digress), and exasperation, nevertheless he took Manaka, Ayaka, and I to Akihabara to buy one._

 _It was good to see the sisters having fun when we were in Akihabara, they were very curious when they saw the various shops that are selling electronics, manga, light novel, and anime. When they asked what Manga and Anime was, I immediately enlightened them to the brilliance that was Manga and Anime because in not doing so would be heresy on the highest order to the Manga and Anime Gods. When I was finished with my preaching they were starry eyed and immediately went inside a shop and bought a lot of merchandise, I swear their father was glaring at me for emptying his wallet in a single afternoon._

 _After that we went home and I immediately dived into my research for my own branch of Magecraft I focused on the knowledge of the rituals, how the process works, how it will invoke the records of Thaumaturgy (if ever) when used by a fusion of science and magic, and so much more intrinsic details that if one is missed, everything will fall apart. Manaka helped in any way she can, in fact she completely abandoned her own projects in favour of my own, but I reasoned with her that she doesn't have to help me in everything. I was touched that she cares about me so much but I don't need my hand to be held in every step of the way if I did I would be completely dependent on her and I would rather die than be a liability, so I made a compromise that she would be only here if she has finished her projects and she should have at least two projects per month she agreed with a cute pout on her lips._

 _Weeks turned to months and months turned into years, the repeating failures greatly disheartened me, I thought about giving up due to the miniscule progress and just completely focus my research to traditional Magecraft, but then I realized what was missing in my work and I immediately ran back to my workshop. Several weeks later by the mark of two years six months and twenty days, a working prototype has been made._

…

 _Flashback- End_

* * *

…

"We're here!" The cheerful voice of Manaka shook me out of my thoughts and true to her words I can see and feel a well crafted Bounded Field coming from the entrance of a cave it encompasses its immediate surroundings every square inch of snow covered ground to the edge of the tree line we stopped at. Using Structural Grasp to know the purpose of the Bounded Field, I learned that its effect is to make any person mundane or magical to be mind controlled and led to the location of the Magi holed up in the abandoned mines. It also serves as a perimeter alarm.

I'm really thankful with my ability due to my awakened Origin of Clarity seeing any and all mana constructs and mana itself, but thankfully I can filter the image of mana on and off in the surroundings if I couldn't then I would have been blind a long time ago. I still have so many abilities pertaining to my Origin but I don't need to activate them now, it would be just a waste of Od if I did.

"Manaka-chan it seems this Bounded Field is a Control and Surveillance type, I already tracked their hideout so you can do your magic now." Manaka gave a cheerful nod and starts to stealthily disarm the bounded field.

In the years that I have known Manaka, she hasn't really changed all that much. She's still the lovable innocent girl that I have known and seen since that unforgettable day. Of course there are some notable changes in Manaka, namely her body, due to her rather constant affectionate hugs I have become aware that she is becoming a young woman and I can say that she is growing in the right places… well maybe except in the chest area I can tell that Ayaka, who is currently twelve and a year younger than us, is already outgrowing Manaka in that area.

Aside from those distracting thoughts, the other part of Manaka's growth is her Magecraft repertoire. Her profile in the Type-Moon website doesn't do her justice; I can confidently say that she has already surpassed most of those Caster-type servants in terms of traditional Magecraft and she's only thirteen years old. With her connection to the Root she's going to be an unstoppable monster in her prime. Even Phantasmal Beasts won't be a problem to her.

Manaka dusts off her azure dress "I'm done Tsu-kun; let's go already I can't wait to kill those people!" She said cheerily and smiles so pure that you could have fooled yourself that you didn't hear what she just said.

I laugh "You're so impatient Manaka, but you are right that we need to move, they will eventually know that their bounded field is disarmed," Taking a long look at her attire I shoot her a charming smile "I love how your clothes fit you Manaka, it further accentuates your natural beauty."

It's true that her attire suits her, the attire being an azure chocker long sleeve dress with white frills in the hands, near her shoulders, and at the hips. The dress reveals her healthy pale shoulders and it covers her body down to her knees with her footwear being an arctic coloured knee length fur lined winter boots and completing her ensemble is an open Alice blue snow jacket that covers her body to her knees. Truthfully she doesn't need the jacket because she has Formalcraft matrices engraved on her dress that conserves heat, but I guess she just wants to be on theme. And with her shimmering shoulder length blond hair it looks perfect on her.

As for me I'm wearing a black gothic trench coat underneath, ghost white dress shirt, midnight blue sacks, pale green crescent moon hairclip that keeps my hair from fringing, a pendant that depicts a black hole, beside it is a gray doll with a zipper for a mouth, and a knee length blue winter boots.

A light blush can be seen on her features and she looks at me with a shy smile "Thank you, Tsu-kun, but we must not tarry, we have people to kill."

I start walking towards the entrance of the cave with Manaka beside me "Just remember not to mutilate them too much; I need them intact so I can extract their Magic Circuits." I poked her in the cheek as she puffed her cheeks

"Ok, but when we get home, you are going with me to the Sky Tower." She looks at me with anticipation.

I look at her with a knowing look "I would be honoured to accompany you to a date," I kiss her hand like a knight would "Milady." I gave her a roguish grin

The squeal that Manaka produced was music to my ears.

…

* * *

 **(Break)**

…

"Lumeria is at hand my brothers; you have done yourself a great deed when you chose to part with the 'Pursuit of Lumeria'." The speaker spat the name of their former association with venom "That organization of ours was a chain that bound us with their rules. They think the mundane has what it takes to stand equal to us? The mundane are but tools to be used they are not worthy to stand with us! The only thing they are good for is becoming sacrifices for our noble goal!" The man points towards a huge intricate ritual circle made of blood with Magi doing some inscribing on some parts of the circle using the excess blood in the surrounding area.

The blood in question is coming from the gutted remains of the abducted individuals that were reported to have gone missing in a number of countries all across Europe. Their corpses aligned in a convoluted pattern.

The kidnappers are composed of thirty members with most of them guarding the eight Magi who are doing the ritual; their Ghouls and Chimeria looking familiars patrolling and guarding the mine.

This was the scene Manaka and I saw when we arrived upon their hideout as we look at them from a cliff, if a person Magi or not, would see this I'm sure they would be sickened, but for me who has two years worth of experience hunting rogue Magi and spending enough time with corpses, had me desensitized to the feeling of being sick of the stench of death, and also the fact I have already died gave me an indifferent feeling to it.

I look at them appraisingly, trying to gauge their threat levels. I activate one of my Origin abilities that allow me to see up to 5km in perfect clarity and detail.

I see Mystic Codes hidden in every Magi's person, a closer look on the baroque ritual circle filled with blood soaked gems of spirals shapes located in every intersecting part of it, and a cylindrical box and statue that are emitting a blinding light positioned near the speaker.

I scrunch my face in confusion trying to figure out what are inside those things that can cause such a huge influx of mana.

Evidently Manaka saw my expression and gave me a questioning look.

"I can see mana pouring in waves in a box and statue," I give it one long look before deactivating my ability "Personally I am astounded that they even have something that can absorb and contain that much mana."

"That's not what you are worried about Tsu-kun." She said with a tone of impatience

I smile at her ruefully "Of course, forgive me for stalling Milady," I look towards the objects in question "What I am worried about is; what they are containing that needs that much mana."

Manaka hums thoughtfully, stands up, creates a bomb made of crystallised condensed mana in her hand and throws it towards the group, instantly killing five Magi and a dozen familiars followed by screams of anguish from the injured.

She laughs joyfully at the carnage she caused "You're thinking too much Tsu-kun," She tilts her head and smiles dementedly "If they throw something at us, we can throw it back at them tenfold." She jumps from the cliff, slows her descent using the continuous use of a wind spell, and starts killing the stunned Magi.

I look at the ensuing carnage "I just told her not to mutilate them," Sighing, I gaze at her with fondness "That girl is such a cute handful." I jump from the cliff

As I descend from the cliff I take out a cellphone in my coat with a flourish and activate my spell

" **[Zan]"**

A rush of air went against me and I continuously used it to bleed off my momentum and when I was near the ground I flipped and bent my knees to absorb the shock.

Looking around I can see that no one noticed me landing. Understandable since a little girl is butchering them and the slew of spells they are throwing at her is being nullified by an unseen force.

I reinforced myself and sprinted towards the box and statue, but it seems not everybody is distracted by Manaka, when I was near the containers a dozen familiars immediately pounced on me, using the momentum of my run I slid under them. I pointed my cellphone above me

" **[Garula]"** A sharp whistle of wind reverberated above me and the chimeric familiars were sliced in various shapes. My instincts flared and I propelled myself upwards with a burst of **Zan.**

Not even a second later, spikes of earth sprouted where I have been.

As I landed I immediately saw a figure with a raised clawed hand coming to me and blocked it with my cellphone and was immediately repelled by the bounded field I put on it.

The figure jumped away from me and I immediately analyzed him. He is a man with red eyes, sharp incisors, ornate upper and lower clothes that screams nobility, his right arm bent in an entirely wrong angle with a bit of bone sticking out of it, but the injury was slowly reset like it wound up back in time, never injured in the first place, an ability that can only be seen in a Dead Apostle.

The vampire flexed his restored arm and looked at me with disdain "You should have just let me kill you quickly, now you will feel my-" Whatever he would have said was immediately cut off when his head exploded due to an armour piercing bullet with an explosive charge hitting him in the forehead, his headless body dropping in a heap and I immediately used **Bufula** to encase his body in ice and skewer every part of him, a second later his body turns to ashes signifying his death; the ice shattering a moment afterwards.

I holster my magically enhanced revolver "Idiots who talk too much die early, you would be better off in a shounen manga, not in the moonlit world." I walk past the ashes and reach where the containers are placed.

I place my hands on them and use Structural Grasp to see what is inside and was immediately stunned.

Manaka finished with her slaughter, came to me and peered at my face, seeing my stunned expression she smiled innocently and kissed me on the lips, effectively ending my astonished state.

Before I could respond to her kiss she pulled back and gave me a dazzling smile and tilted her head in a questioning way.

' _This girl is too cute for her own good, thankfully I have the restraint of a saint if I didn't I probably would have done something indecent to her by now.'_ I massage the bridge of my nose trying to will away my desires.

When I recovered I pointed at the box and statue "These things contain parts of an Animal Spirit that turned into a Monstrous Beast due to the countless souls it collected," I look at Manaka with excitement "I'm going to create a second familiar using this as material, finding these things are rare, I'm glad I took this job now!" I raise my eyebrow when Manaka huffed and looked away from me.

"What's wrong Manaka?"

"Mumble mumble."

I look at her blankly "Did you really just utter the word mumble," I step in front of her and gently took her chin for her to look at me "Please tell me what is wrong Ma-chan."

Hearing her nickname she blushes and fidgets around then she looks at me with upturned eyes "Why didn't you react that way when I kissed you?"

Feeling something break in me, I immediately kissed her, taking Manaka by surprise but a moment later she responded in kind when I wrapped my hands around her as I clumsily deepened the kiss. The kiss continued until we ran out of breath, slowly and reluctantly we pulled apart, a single strand of saliva that indicated of our intimate kiss.

Seeing her flushed face I instantly wanted to kiss her again, but I immediately rein in my yearning for another kiss, if I don't we will be stuck here till the evening and we will end up as hormone-addled teenagers exploring our bodies in this abandoned mine filled with corpses. And I don't want my first time to be in a mine full of decaying bodies of all places.

"Come Manaka, I need your help in extracting the Magic Circuits of those Magi you fought." I look at the carnage she wrought upon those idiots and thankfully most of them are intact. I pan my eyes towards Manaka, she seems to be still in a daze so I took her hand and slowly lead her to the bodies.

"I love you Tsu-kun." Even though her voice was just a whisper, I clearly heard it.

I nervously fiddled with the ends of my waist length hair and gaze at her "I love you too Ma-chan." Her face became beet red and she tightened her hold on my hand, and I can feel my face become hotter too.

I look at the ceiling due to my mortification and wonder if this is the feeling of having a girlfriend.

I glance at Manaka and see her smiling so happily; if it is then I hope this can continue for as long as I live.

…

* * *

 **(Break)**

…

"Ayaka, do you have a spare moment?" My posture straightened and I almost dropped my glasses as I hear papa's voice outside my workshop. Putting my glasses back on me I stood up and walk towards the door.

Opening the door of my Garden Workshop I saw papa with a young girl beside him, I glance at her and take note of her red eyes, black hair, a white sundress that covers her body up to her knees and a blue jacket that rests on her body. I immediately thought she's a Dead Apostle due to her red eyes but I remembered that the Bounded Fields in our home are built stronger than ten fortresses combined, so there's no way she could have gotten past those without making a ruckus and I'm nowhere near being deaf so I would have heard it.

"What is it papa?" My quiet but firm voice garnered the attention of the girl but I disregarded her and look at papa.

"Did I disturb you in a critical juncture of your research?" He has an amused smile on his face, while I raise a delicate eyebrow in question due to him knowing that I wasn't doing anything important today.

"No, papa I'm just refining my Mystic Codes, but please make it brief if you're just going to make small talk with me." I furrowed my eyebrows and pouted when papa let out an amused grunt.

He put his hand on the girl's head "This is Reiroukan, Misaya she is the daughter of Reiroukan, Shin."

The girl forcefully cut in "Was the daughter of Reiroukan, Shin; I know father is dead Sajyou-san you don't have to treat me like a porcelain doll," Her eyes narrowed, voice hardened and her fists are clenched tight "I am the last of the Reiroukan's and I will not be a useless damsel that needs comforting and saving over the most trivial things," Misaya steps back and steadily gazes on papa's eyes "I know you care about me godfather, but please do not tread lightly on anything that concerns me. I can handle it, even if I am still a child," She takes a deep breath and walks towards our home "Now if you will excuse me I have to go unpack my things."

I didn't let my eyes leave her until she disappeared into our home "Papa?" I tilt my head questioningly

Papa sighs deeply and his posture slightly slumps "Misaya is going to be in our family until she is seventeen so she can become the head of the Reiroukan's," He crosses his arms and closes his eyes "She technically is but Shin, her father, put my name on his will stating that 'she should be in my care until she becomes seventeen and rightfully claim the Reiroukan's vast fortunes and connections'. I have no objections and Misaya didn't object either, seeing as she has no more family members to speak of and her father was the one who put my name on the will so she will obey it," Papa motions for me to follow him "And it will be heartless of me to ignore a child that needs guidance."

An heiress of a powerful magus family who has a strong personality that makes her push forward even though life has pushed her down, maybe I can become friends with her. Onii-chan did always say that the world ends with you (whatever that meant) and I should get some friends even though he himself has few friends.

"Papa I'll talk with Reiroukan-san for a while, to make her feel she is welcome here." He looks at me for a minute and nods minutely with a pleased smile.

"Of course go make yourself a friend, Root knows that you need one seeing as you don't have any." I was tempted to throw a spell in his direction but thought better of it and settled for a huff and pout.

Heading towards the room where Misaya is, which is convenient because it's just a door away from my room.

I take a deep breath and knock on her door, the shuffling noises stopped and the sound of footfalls can be heard.

When she opened the door she seems to be annoyed and her eyes seem to be puffy, it seems she has been crying but I won't mention it.

She narrowed her red eyes and tried to make me leave by intimidating me, nice try Misaya-san but nothing is scarier than seeing onee-sama mad. And that anger wasn't even directed at me.

Noticing that I wasn't going away she sighed "What is it Sajyou-san?"

She knows me? "You know me?"

"No I do not know you but I do know that godfather is your father, hence the reason why I called you Sajyou-san." Oh of course, she did hear us talking in front of her, how embarrassing I'm pretty sure my face just heated up.

' _No! Get it together Ayaka! Onee-sama and onii-chan said that I should be confident in myself.'_ I slap both of my cheeks, surprising Misaya due to the odd and sudden action

"My name is Sajyou, Ayaka it's nice to meet you Reiroukan-san and the reason I'm here is because I want to be your friend!" I bow from the waist and waited for a response. The seconds ticked by and suddenly laughter can be heard in front of me. I look at her and saw that she was hanging on the frame of the door peals of laughter coming from her and most importantly she has a beautiful smile on her lips.

The laughter tapered off into giggles and that too subsided. Even though my embarrassment was the fuel of her amusement, I am glad she isn't frowning anymore.

"Misaya." She said to me with a quirk of her lips

"Hmm?" I look at her questioningly

"Just call me Misaya," She let out a mischievous smile and winked at me "Aya-chan."

"O-o-of course Misaya." Ah! I just stuttered how distasteful and revolting, in front of another person no less. Onee-sama will punish me if she knows this happened.

Misaya lets out another giggle before covering her mouth with her hand and she fully opens the door "Now come help your friend with her things Aya-chan, she is in dire need of assistance." I paled seeing the numerous large boxes that is scattered on the room; I look at Misaya and saw that she has a glint on her eyes that is like onee-sama's when she decides to amuse herself by using me in some embarrassing way.

I resigned to my fate when the door closed.

…

* * *

 **(Break)**

…

We spent the entire afternoon fixing her room, moving heavy boxes, arranging the decorations she put on the entirety of her room, putting her numerous designer clothes in the cabinet (Misaya has fashionable tastes in her clothes), and to my surprise some decorative stuffed toys but it seems I wasn't supposed to see that because she reacted in a rather flustered manner (shooting a curse at me, thankfully I dodged with the ingrained reflexes onii-chan taught me) she apologized right after she did that. After that she shooed me away stating that she will construct her workshop now, I immediately left and went to my room understanding why she kicked me out, even though we are friends letting someone in your workshop is a sign of absolute trust and I'm nowhere near that level of friendship with her.

Evening came and dinner was being cooked by father, with onii-chan and onee-sama still out he is the one who cooks whenever they aren't around. Onii-chan and Onee-sama, it is already been eight days since they departed for their hunt and it's getting a bit lonely without them. And they haven't sent me any mail in my cellphone to indicate if they're still ok. Are they hurt? Dead? No! Both of them are very powerful, no ordinary Magi or Dead Apostles could kill them; they are the reason why I push my research to new heights so I can stand beside them and call for me if they ever needed me.

' _I wish I could accompany them, but when I brought it up to them they responded that I needed to become stronger and that I wouldn't have a normal life anymore if I go with them. How could I live a normal life if I'm from a famous Magus family? Their activities are gathering attention from all the associations, they may call me naïve but I am not stupid. Papa did say I may not have their natural talent but I'm still very smart.'_

A knock on my door jolted me from my thoughts

I stand up and open the door and see it was Misaya.

"What is it Misaya?" I look at Misaya who enters and looks around my room; she shakes her head despondently and points at me.

"Aya-chan your room is so dreary so lacklustre so dull, but don't worry for I Reiroukan, Misaya will redesign this herself!" She said with a voice that is eerily similar to an ojou-sama that I heard from an anime I watch.

I look at her dryly and with reply with the same expression "Misaya as much as I want to redesign my room with you please tell me why you are here in the first place."

She blinked twice and blush a little before coughing into her hand "I'm sorry Aya-chan but when I see something so drab I immediately overreact, please forget that bout of unusualness." I raise my eyebrow at her and smile innocently so I can hide my pleased expression that I have some sort of thing to hold over her head.

"Anyway dinner is ready, Hiroki-san has finished cooking and he tasked me to get you away from your daydreaming." She let out a pleased smile when she uttered the last word.

"Grrr papa is such a bully, I'm going to teach him a lesson for always being mean to me!" I immediately ran downstairs and open my Magic Circuits with the image of raging tides.

I see him sitting in the couch of the living room I gather moisture from the atmosphere and let it form a ball in my hand.

As I was about to invoke my spell a bright light erupted in the living room leaving papa and I blind for a few seconds I can hear Misaya behind shouting 'What's going on?' it seems she too was caught up by the light.

The light subsided and in the center of it is.

"Onee-sama, Onii-chan!" I rushed towards them and gave them a tight hug they seem surprised that I was so forward with my affection. Usually it is onee-sama that is showy with her affection but I have missed them so much so I'll hug them for as long as I like.

"Ayaka-chan as much as I love getting hugged by you, you need to look on what you are stepping at." Onii-chan is close to laughing I can tell with his whole body shaking and his hand covering his mouth.

I look down and see I was stepping on someone who is a well endowed young woman with short dark blue gray hair and matching color of the eyes, she is wearing a tight black uniform with an emblem on her chest area, a skirt with the color of cobalt yellow, black tights, and thigh-high white boots.

The first thing I thought of is: When I grow up I hope my body will become like hers and the second is she is scary because she is staring daggers at me, maybe because I'm standing on her very soft chest. My mind blacks out and I grab her ample chest with both of my hands, her eyes widened as I keep touching and squeezing her. After a whole minute I get off of her, touched my own chest and stated with blank eyes.

"Will onii-chan look at me with lovey dovey eyes if I have this body?"

The loud, uproarious laughter came from onii-chan, the girls followed her action, and papa followed onii-chan's action but with dignity and class.

That's how the first meeting of a Jp's operative began with the rest of the Sajyou family.

…

…

…

…

* * *

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Chapter 2- The Protector of Japan**

 **End Notes: Try to figure out the person who Ayaka sexually harassed, and what Jp's is. I hope you enjoyed my story; I will release further chapters in a week or so. I hope to see you in the next chapter. Review, Fav, or Follow no Flames please.**


	3. The Protector Of Japan

**Please Read**

 **The**

 **Author's Notes: This story will feature some characters and organizations from outside the Nasuverse, so we can broaden it with different events because quite frankly, I love the Holy Grail War and its Heroic Spirits but the Nasuverse offers more than that, but don't fear I have a Holy Grail War planned and it won't be an ordinary one.**

"Hello" **\- Talking**

' _Hello_ ' **\- Thoughts**

 _Hello- Flashback_

" _ **Hello" – Speaking in Flashbacks**_

" **[Spell]"- Casting a Spell**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Nasuverse franchise or any other character I use in other franchises if I did I would be rich.**

… **.**

* * *

 **(Break)**

… **.**

 **Chapter 2: The Protector of Japan**

" _ **Tsu-kun I can see our home from here!"**_ _Manaka exclaims joyfully_

 _I roll my eyes good naturedly_ _ **"Of course you can, you're using Reinforcement to enhance your eyes."**_ _A pinch in my cheeks was her answer_

 _We were currently in the Tokyo Skytree, doing some sightseeing; I did promise Manaka that we will go here after our task was completed._

 _When we finished killing those Magi in the Alps and pillaging anything of value they own (surprisingly they have some good magical items). I looked around for any survivors but it seems all of them were sacrificed; I was neither saddened nor guilt ridden knowing that fact, after all those people are nobody to me; they're just nameless people in the masses that wade through their boring lives._

 _After disposing of the bodies and the blood scattered around the area using copious amounts of fire spells we collapsed the mine, remotely of course it would be idiotic of us to bring down a part of a mountain when we are inside of it._

 _Finished remodelling a part of the mountain we returned to our hotel lodge, took a bath together (Manaka insisted we take a bath together to and I quote 'thoroughly wipe the smell of blood from every part of our body' she said with a demure smile.), eat dinner and sleep afterwards, come morning we went to the airport to board an airplane heading towards Tokyo (hypnotizing the airport staff for a first class flight is such a hassle), and finally after several hours of flight time we landed in Tokyo and went here in the Skytree._

 _Seeing Manaka so animated brings me joy, darting to and fro to take in the sights of an illuminated Tokyo in the evening with its bright lights._

 _As she was soaking in the sights, I was stunned and my eyes widened as I saw someone familiar looking in the crowd of the observation platform heading for the shuttle elevator and I immediately followed and rode the same elevator._

 _I made myself as inconspicuous as possible to not attract attention, but it's a little hard when most of the people are looking at me. I know I'm beautiful but please don't look at me with such lascivious eyes, I feel like I'm being violated!_

 _That continued for at least a minute and when the elevator reached the lobby I quickly walked straight out and sat on one of the benches and fiddled with my cellphone and as she passed in front of me I waited for at least two seconds before I tailed her, as I shadow her we passed by the various restaurants and souvenir shops in the Skytree after five minutes of walking she entered a building with few occupants and made a left turn down a hallway, but it seems that was a mistake._

 _When I followed I immediately saw her fist already sailing towards me, she struck my jaw, twisted my arm behind me and pinned me to the wall. I was stunned and dazed with that attack, I couldn't even retaliate._

" _ **Who are you Magus? Why were you following me?"**_ _A cold military like voice echoed and the sounds of footfalls and weapons being drawn were heard around the corridor. Oh great she has reinforcements this will be a bit tricky to get out of. She waited for a second but I ignored her and started thinking of a way out, she twisted my arm more showing her impatience_ _ **"Speak!"**_

 _I felt a chill in my spine and ominous laughter echoing across my mind. I grinned darkly; it seems I just need to stall for time. I quickly wiped my grin and whimpered as I faced the woman_ _ **"I-I was just curious why s-such a strong magus was walking among the m-mundane. P-please don't hurt me I was really just curious I'm not even a strong magus."**_ _I discreetly tried to use my Magic Circuits but to my surprise it wouldn't open as if something is blocking the Od conversion to Magical Energy._

 _The woman furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before she glared at me_ _ **"You just tried to use your Magic Circuits but unfortunately for you, you won't be able to open it,"**_ _She puts a knife near my throat and pushed it just enough to make me bleed_ _ **"Now if you value your life, you will tell me the truth."**_

 _A reply came in the form of a small clawed hands erupting from her stomach and throat, her face twisted in pain and her mouth opened in a silent scream but she wasn't injured, instead she lost hold of me and became paralyzed; her body dropping towards the floor due to her weight not being supported by her body._

 _Her comrades immediately fired their guns at me but luckily whatever was blocking my Magic Circuits was disabled now._

" _ **[Wall]"**_

 _A transparent brown wall came into existence before me and blocked the incoming wall of lead_

 _I look towards my familiar and see its zipper mouth in its perpetual demented grin. I grin at it and it laughs menacingly in reply._

 _I look at the people firing at my barrier and it was surprising that I have to constantly pour in magical energy to it so it won't collapse due to the sustained barrage._

 _My spell can withstand twenty HEAT shells fired from a tank and the result will be a bunch of scratches and some cracks but it will still be usable, but seeing those bullets chipping away at my defences, it makes me think otherwise._

 _I activate two of my Origin abilities,_ _ **[Langsam Eye]**_ _to make my brain process high speed movement as if the object is moving in a snail's pace and my ability_ _ **[Allsehend Eye]**_ _to see anything within a five kilometre radius with absolute clarity._

 _I see the bullet slowly being ejected from the muzzle, the slide of the gun going all the way back to load a new round, and the detail that stuck out the most are the elemental runes etched into the various parts of the guns they were firing at me. Activating those two simultaneously saps a bit of my reserves so I deactivated them to conserve my Od._

 _All of that occurred in just less than a second and I immediately concluded that the reason my_ _ **[Wall]**_ _was being damaged was because they were using Magecraft. You see my spell runs on the concept of 'block physical strikes or projectiles that isn't composed of the four elements' or to be precise it can't handle elemental attacks. So the reason my_ _ **[Wall]**_ _is being destroyed rapidly is that they (the gunmen) are shooting a mix of physical and elemental strikes, it's a good thing my spell still registers it as 'physical' or I would be full of holes by now._

 _I look at my feet and see the, surprisingly conscious, young woman glowering at me; I smiled at her mischievously and winked._

 _I pointed my finger on the group_ _ **"Gespenst play with them."**_ _My lips curled into a sadistic smile as Gespenst ruthlessly took them down one by one with weakened_ _ **Mudo**_ _spells, hurling them to the walls, and controlling one of them to attack his comrades, the encounter lasted for half a minute before the last one fell. I looked at the Magecraft enhanced guns, took them and stored them in my hammerspace Mystic Code that Manaka created for me._

 _When it was done I ordered it to carry the woman at my feet and I returned to the lobby of the building, I noticed there was nobody here and there is a Bounded Field surrounding the building that wasn't there when I entered so I surmised it was only recently set up._

 _We quickly departed the building, I casted an illusion over us so the mundane will only see me running, going to the direction of warehouses so I can collect my thoughts. I went inside an empty warehouse that looks like it hasn't been used for a while._

 _Suddenly my phone rang and I checked to see who was calling me and immediately paled because the caller id is Manaka's. I shakily accepted the call and slowly brought it to my ears._

" _ **Hello?"**_

 _I waited for a few seconds for her to speak and paled further due to the prolonged silence, this only meant one thing: She is_ _ **furious**_ _at me for abruptly leaving on our date._

" _ **I'm sorry Manaka-chan."**_ _I said with utmost sincerity and guilt from my action dripping from my tone._

 _The seconds ticked by and silence only followed, then a whisper was heard_ _ **"You. Left. Me."**_ _Even though her voice was just a whisper, the hurt and anger was palpable in her tone which only made my guilt worsen._

 _I shakily drew in a breath and raked my hair with my suddenly clammy hand_ _ **"I know Manaka-chan but please listen to me first before you rebuke me; I have a good reason for leaving abruptly."**_ _My voice wavered and came out weak._

 _Another set of silence descended then a drawn out sigh was heard on the opposite end of the call. Suddenly a flash of light emerged in front of me and as the brightness of the light tapered off a scowling Manaka appeared in its stead._

 _She crossed her arms and looked behind me as she noticed the woman being held captive by my familiar. She looked pensive but still angry and then after a moment of deliberation she waved her hand to signal me to start explaining._

 _I narrated what happened and why I suddenly departed. First I told Manaka about how I saw the quality and quantity of the woman's Magic Circuits and how it was honed to a refined degree of control, having refined control of your Magic Circuits means that you have experience in battle, because you can't have a good grasp on it if you use it sparingly and in a controlled environment, so experience in battle is essential if you want an excellent grasp on it._

 _Second is my altercation with the unknown group. I told her about the guns that is used in conjunction with Magecraft, she wasn't impressed when she examined one, due to me having a better crafted firearm Mystic Code, if it would be compared mine would be like a deadly accurate and explosive power of a rocket launcher while theirs would be a .22 pistol. She is surprised due to them using technology and the implications that comes from it, if a Magus uses technology in conjunction with their Magecraft then they are more potent, unpredictable, and most importantly dangerous. Another reason she is surprised is that they, the unknown group, are operating in Tokyo under the noses of the Sajyou and Reiroukan families._

 _The Sajyou family is a bit reclusive but we do mingle with the mundane and we would have noticed if there is a large influx of Magi soldiers in our city with our Bounded Fields scattered across the city and that's not taking into account of the Reiroukan family the head has such a huge political power and influence in the Diet itself and he has a vast array of informants scattered in the mundane and moonlit world, so not knowing a group operating in Tokyo means the group is of the moonlit and they just flew under the radar of every spies and informants or they can be a part of the government who has knowledge of the moonlit world and they serve as the guardian of Japan for the supernatural. Whatever the reason is, the fact that they are capable means they are dangerous and I don't want unknowns running around so close to my home and family._

 _Finally the third is why I held the woman hostage but Manaka already figured out so she raised her hand to signal me to stop._

 _She is deep in thought due to what we discussed and I waited for five minutes before I spoke_ _ **"I really am sorry Ma-chan, I know you're still mad that I left you there and I fully admit that you have every reason to be irate at me, but I just left because I want to know why is there a powerful Magus running around and if she was here to wreak havoc and I don't want our family hurt,"**_ _I walked towards her, held both of her hands gently and looked into her eyes with all of the sincere affection I felt for her_ _ **"Especially you."**_

 _The anger in her eyes cooled considerably and for a minute she just stood there processing what I said to her. She removed her hands and looked away from me with a huff, but I can tell there's no real heat in that so I smiled in relief._

 _She saw me smile and immediately she frowned at me_ _ **"I'm still mad at you Tsu-kun, even though what you did was for our safety and benefit you still left me alone on our date."**_

 _I nodded, understanding why she is still sore about me leaving_ _ **"Then what will my divine empress mandate on this knight who has offended you greatly,"**_ _I look at her imploringly_ _ **"What can this lowly man do to be exonerated by the likes of you?"**_

 _She looked thoughtful for a minute then she raises her nose at me with the bearing of a noblewoman that she is_ _ **"Your empress has decided the edict that shall be imposed on you, if you accomplish it you will be forgiven,"**_ _She paused for a few seconds, serving only to heighten the nervousness I was feeling_ _ **"And that is you shall follow my every order to the very letter."**_ _A too innocent smile curved her lips and a feeling of perplexity came over me._

 _I was filled with unease due to the vague wording of her demand_ _ **"What does that entail Ma-,"**_ _A glare quickly cut through me and I immediately retracted what I was about to say_ _ **"What does that entail my empress?"**_ _I mentally sigh, it looks like she is in the mood for roleplaying, I better keep my act or else she'll stay mad at me for who knows how long._

 _Manaka serenely smiles at me and makes a flourish with a projected fan, it would have looked ridiculous if done by someone else but she made it look graceful_ _ **"I'm glad you asked. The tasks that I have lined for you would be to bath with me, cloth me, feed me, and sleep with me until I say otherwise,"**_ _She smirks impishly at my bewildered state_ _ **"I have other things in mind for you but this will be all for now."**_

 _I felt my jaw loosen_ _ **"Er… what?"**_ _I said eloquently_

 _She continues speaking with a smile as if she didn't hear him_ _ **"You should be over the moon that a lowly man such as yourself can touch my magnificent body,"**_ _She walks towards the woman and dismisses my familiar turning back into my doll necklace, letting the woman fall to the dusty floor without support_ _ **"Now come here so we can return home."**_ _I followed as she motioned for me to stand by her side._

 _This time I didn't bother hiding my drawn out sigh, this day just became headache inducing with all that has happened, angering Manaka, and meeting and drawing attention to a group operating near our home, but I suppose that there are two good things that came out of it._

 _First is Manaka's bold demand, I wouldn't dream of that coming out of her mouth but it seems in her infinite innocence, she doesn't know what that would normally result to when teenagers are in play, it's a good thing I can control myself otherwise I would have ravaged her long ago._

 _The second is, when I found the ID of the woman my suspicions was confirmed._

 _Her name is Sako, Makoto and she is under the employ of Jp's._

 _A blinding light consumed us and as it faded the people that were inside the warehouse vanished as if they were never there._

…

* * *

 _Flashback- End_

…

"So that's the story of why we have her, any questions?" I smiled and looked around the people assembled only to receive silence with most of them having worried expressions.

We were situated in the living room with Makoto, who is still paralyzed, sitting between Manaka and me, Hiroki-san, Ayaka-chan and Misaya sitting across us with their expressions ranging from worried for Hiroki-san and Misaya and curious for Ayaka.

Hiroki opened his eyes and looked at me for a moment before sighing deeply "Wherever you go you always find trouble, don't you Tsuki?"

"You got it all wrong Hiroki-san, I don't find trouble. Trouble finds me; in fact it constantly nips at my heels."

"With you frequently going on Dead Apostle and Sealing Designate hunts, I think it contrary to what you've previously said." He said with a wry smile

I just smiled at him innocently.

He looks at the woman we brought then looked at me "Do you have any idea what group she belongs to?"

"She is affiliated with an organization called Jp's," I gave him a projected ID of Makoto "That ID serves as a keycard too; I hazard a guess that she is in the upper echelons of their group what with those grunts that she effortlessly commanded and the form of Magecraft that she used to block my Magic Circuits, isn't that right Sako-san" I tapped her on the cheek and laughed when she glared at me.

While Manaka's father examines the ID in detail, Misaya knocked her hand on the table gently "I don't understand how their presence didn't register in my father's information network, worse still they operate on the heart of both our families' territory." She puts her finger on her lips as she thinks deeply

I hummed in agreement "It does bring to mind how they went about without alerting us, I personally put multiple Bounded Fields built with Surveillance in mind all across the city and not once have they triggered." I lolled and leaned against Makoto's soft body, silently enjoying the feeling of her plump breasts on my back.

I look at Makoto and smile at her beatifically, not bothered at all when she glared coldly at me for essentially using her as a cushion.

"I do have an idea on how they evaded our notice." I trailed off waiting for someone to react

"Are you going to grace us with your intellect or do we have to flip coins for it?" The annoyed voice of Misaya resounded in the room, I wink at her and laughed when she glowered at me

I cleared my throat before answering her "Trains."

"Trains?" I could almost see a question mark appearing above her head

"Trains." I nodded twice and said no more

A moment passed and seeing that I wasn't going to explain a vein bulged on her forehead and I can feel mana gathering on her hand.

Realizing that her friend was going to do something drastic, Ayaka quickly intervened and diffused the situation.

"Onii-chan, could you please elaborate on what you said." Ayaka said with what was supposed to be a stern mien but all it accomplished was making her more adorable.

"Seeing as they use technology in their craft, I wouldn't be surprised if they use trains as their transportation." An amused look was on my face as she mulled over what I said

Seeing I was answering them properly now Misaya called my attention "If they do use trains then we would have already seen them much earlier," She frowned and upturned her nose at me "Hmph, and I thought you were intelligent based on what Aya-chan told me, but it seems her admiration was misplaced." Her tone was derisive and beside her Ayaka frowned when she heard what Misaya said

Instead of being angered, I grinned and laughed with mirth gleaming in my eyes as I heard her rebuttal "Your way of thinking is too rigid Reiroukan-san, think for a moment. Most trains in Metropolitan Tokyo run where?"

Contemplating on what I said then a look of shock overtook her visage "Are you suggesting their trains run underground, even if they do the government would have seen them if they were operating on such a massive scale."

A feral grin was set on my features as I let my head rest on Makoto's heavenly bosoms "That's exactly what I was thinking and that is the most feasible explanation how they were able to evade our notice."

Hiroki who was listening on our conversation immediately cut in before Misaya blew a fuse "Then you are saying that they are compliant with the government," He massages the bridge of his nose in exasperation "Even for you madness has its limits."

"That's where you're wrong Hiroki-san," I paused making sure everybody was listening to me "They're not compliant with the government; they are **part** of the government." I drank in the sight of their disbelief with open glee, except for Manaka who was dozing off in the couch, huh so that's why she's so quiet.

I shifted in my position to look up at Makoto and gave her a cherubic smile when I saw fear carefully hidden in her eyes.

I caress her cheek and take hold of her chin so she can look me in the eye, her breath hitched as she saw my charcoal black eyes as if though piercing through her very soul. If only she knew how true that is. "Isn't that right Sako-san, please validate my theory, so we can move forward and get to the crux of the matter."

Her dark blue eyes warred with fear, uncertainty, and doubt. Then it was gone with a blink of an eye, replaced with unwavering resolve and a calculating gleam in it.

Seeing Manaka slumping from the couch I remove myself from Makoto and went to Manaka to cradle her body with mine.

I arch an eyebrow at Makoto while I adjust Manaka's head so she can be comfortable "Well Sako-san, are you going to say something or are we going to wait for you while you ready yourself."

She heaved a weary sigh and turned her head (The only thing she can move) to face me "It seems I should have killed you earlier when I had the chance, for you are an intelligent, cunning, and powerful man and that makes you very dangerous." Her eyes narrowed as she assessed me

Smirking I nuzzle Manaka and sent her a wink "Thank you for the compliment, but if you did that, Manaka here would kill everyone and destroy everything when she learns of my death and you would not like the consequences of unknowingly drawing the ire of a monster." I played with Manaka's silky smooth hair while giving Makoto a serious look.

She nodded stiffly and turned to regard the others "It would do you well to heed his deductions for they are correct." Sending them to a bewildered and stunned state

A few minutes went by before Manaka's father snapped out of his haze and his eyes hardened instantly

"You belong with the government." His voice was devoid of emotion as his features; it seems that Hiroki-san is still a Magus underneath his fatherly persona.

Makoto regarded him with a steady eye before she nodded "Allow me to formally introduce myself. My name is Sako, Makoto and I'm a member of the Japan Meteorological Agency Geomagnetism Research Department also known as Jp's and yes we are part of the Japanese government but only the Imperial family, and the Prime Minister knows of our existence." Even though she was immobilized from the neck down, she made herself look dignified and powerful even with her current state.

"Why would your organization reveal the existence of Magecraft on the mundane?" Misaya asks, curiosity etched on her features.

Makoto shifts her gaze at her and Misaya fidgets around nervously due to the intensity of her stare and then she remembers there are other people around her and composes herself hastily

"Jp's protect Japan from any and all supernatural threats and that is our only purpose."

Hiroki arches his eyebrow in questioning "The members of Jp's do not have any interest in reaching the Root? I find that hard to believe."

"They joined Jp's for the sake of protecting Japan, not to search for a way to reach the Akashic Records." Her military like voice hardened as she affirmed their purpose, it seems she really does believe in the loyalty of her comrades.

Hiroki was about to rebuke her but I immediately cut in, feeling if she was continued to be needled like this then she will be antagonised "If that is the case, then can we meet your leader Sako-san?"

Hiroki gazed at me sternly before he acquiesce to my decision, while Makoto was looking at me quizzically, trying to figure out why I want to meet their leader, but gave up when she couldn't find any tell tale signs of intent on my expression.

"Why would you want to meet our chief Tsuki-san?" She raised an elegant eyebrow in question

"I'm just curious at what kind of person your leader is and of course I want to know Jp's its history, origin, people, and of course meeting the person who built these," I showed her a sub-machine gun that is infused with a Wind Rune. "It is built with an all-around use in mind but it is quite lacking in overall quality especially in the firepower department."

To my surprise her lips quirked into a small smile but she quickly changed into her neutral expression "Is that so? Well thank you for pointing out the faults in our weapons." She nodded in my direction as a sign of appreciation.

I waved my hand "No need for thanks, now can we meet your leader?"

For a few minutes she deliberated the pros and cons of revealing themselves to outsiders, and then she nodded slowly "I will inquire about it," She looks down on her unresponsive body and grimaces "Before I can do that you need to remove your spell on me."

I snapped my fingers, and the hold of the spell on her body was lifted.

She stood up and walked towards me, but stopped when she felt something wrong inside her.

"I blocked your Magic Circuits as a precaution; it's just a mid-tier curse I'm sure your healers can easily remove it, as you know one can never be too prepared in our line of profession." I said to her, already knowing what gave her pause.

A nod of agreement was her answer then her visage lit up questioningly "How can I contact you Tsuki-san?"

"My contact number is already on your cellphone," As if on cue, a catchy ringtone came from her cellphone "Oh and before you forget here's your ID." I handed her the ID and she pocketed it after inspecting it.

She checked her cellphone and the number was there, she looked suspiciously at me wondering how I got her number.

"I won't tell how I got your contact number," I yawned feeling exhaustion setting in "Contact me if you have an answer to our question, but for now please leave. Ayaka," Ayaka perked up when she heard me call her "Please escort Sako-san to the gates of our home so she can leave."

"Yes Onii-chan." Ayaka nodded and walked towards the door of the house

I look towards Makoto and gave her a genuine smile "It was nice meeting you, Sako-san. I hope the next time we meet; it would be on friendly terms."

She blinked, slightly taken aback due to the honesty of my words but she gave me a nod and a small smile, following where Ayaka headed.

I look at the mental map of the Bounded Field following their movements until Makoto was out of the perimeter. Ayaka returned shortly and silently sat on the couch.

"Is it truly wise to let that woman go, Tsuki?" Hiroki asked with his expression in consternation

"Sako-san truly believes in the purpose of their organization and maybe, just maybe it is as she said it is." I answered him honestly

Misaya raise her eyebrow at me in question "Oh and how do you know that she didn't lie about that?" Unlike earlier, her tone was softer and there was no bite in her words.

Smiling, I tapped the side of my eyes gently "I just have good eyes Reiroukan-san."

Knowing I was just going to evade her question she just smiled at me sweetly, stood up and threw her hair back at me and went upstairs, if one looks at her closely they will see a dark aura emanating from her as she climbs the stairs.

Ayaka walks towards me and bows slightly "Onii-chan I'm sorry about what she said earlier, she's just stressed and she took it out on you." She speaks silently as to not wake her elder sister

I ruffled her hair in reply and she puffed her cheeks as she fixed it "You don't need to apologize for her behaviour, Ayaka-chan. I understand why Reiroukan-san is in a foul mood, for now sleep so you can be adequately rested for tomorrow."

She tilted her head questioningly then brightened as she figured out what I said "You think they will come to a decision so quickly, Onii-chan?"

"They will Ayaka-chan I am sure of it, now go to your room and rest we'll have a long day tomorrow." I smiled at her and patted her head

She didn't move, instead she fidgeted in place and looked at me with an expectant look.

I raise my eyebrow silently asking why she is still here.

Instead of answering she blushed and her face resembled a tomato.

I sighed, signalled for her to kneel, parted the bangs on her forehead and kissed her.

"Good night Ayaka-chan. May you only have sweet dreams when sleep claims you." My eyes slightly widened in surprise when she kissed my forehead, before doing the same with Manaka.

She gave me a demure smile and her eyes held longing as she looked at Manaka and me, then she went upstairs.

My eyes never left her form even as she disappeared upstairs, then I sighed deeply a few moments later.

Manaka's father puts his hand on my shoulder "You haven't answered my question from before, Tsuki."

I look at him earnestly "Honestly, I know her heart is in the right place, she might be cold but she is morally upright and because of that I believe she won't work with an organization that acts like the rest of the Mage's Association."

His unwavering gaze met mine "Did you use your Origin to see that or did you figure it out on your own?"

My smile became solemn as he mentioned my Origin ability "No, I don't use it too much these days, seeing the person for who they truly are, it changes you bit by bit besides knowing the person is much preferable to me than intruding on their privacy and judging them instantly based on what I saw inside them."

He gave me an amused grunt as he heard my reply as he walked by me he ruffled my hair and turned to me "It's good to see you growing up a fine young man, take care of Manaka and please don't do anything untoward towards her."

I gave him a dry stare "You know that I would never do that to her."

"Of course, but it would be remiss of me as Manaka's father to not say anything when she is enraptured with a boy who has the same feelings as her." I blushed heavily and saw that he has an amused gleam shining in his eyes and before I could get a word in he was already halfway upstairs

I look down at Manaka's countenance for a while and I found myself already halfway towards her soft pink lips before I snap out of my stupor.

Regulating my breathing I stood up and carried Manaka to her room upstairs.

Opening the door of her room I breathed in the saccharine aroma permeating in her room. This aroma always makes me smile when I smell this fragrance because it always reminds me of Manaka's sweetness.

I walked towards the bed and gently lay her down, turning around to leave I was stopped by a strong grip on my wrist.

"Tsu-kun you will sleep beside me, no complaints." Manaka's voice brooks no protest so I immediately lie down beside her and pulled the blanket over us.

Silence echoed throughout the room and I was fidgeting nervously due to the absence of sound

Thankfully Manaka spoke "I'm not angry at you anymore Tsu-kun." She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close.

I sigh in relief "Well that's good, truthfully I was going to miss your affections so I was really worried that I have to endure being lonely until you forgive me."

She smiled at me mischievously as she kissed me on the lips "That doesn't mean that what I said to you earlier is null and void, starting tomorrow you will bath with me, cloth me, feed me, and sleep with me until I say otherwise. Is that clear?" She purred as her gaze sharpened and turned predatory

I nodded and didn't object, seeing as I was not objecting she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep so she can well rested for our task tomorrow. I didn't need to tell Manaka about what we will do tomorrow, because she was just half asleep when we were talking downstairs.

I wrapped my arms around Manaka and snuggled into her warmth. I closed my eyes and already I can feel sleep trying to claim me. I didn't resist for I needed the rest.

…

* * *

 **(Break)**

…

"I have arrived mistress." I kneeled in front of the shoji doors where my mistress resides

A young lovely voice rang out a reply "The doors are open Makoto so please enter."

Gently opening and closing the doors as I enter, I slowly walk towards the ethereal figure illuminated by a single candle and stop as I prostrate myself before her waiting for her approval to speak

"Rise Makoto, report on what you have experienced on your capture from these Magi." I sit in a seiza and look at the kimonoed figure: she has an unearthly beauty with her silver hair tied in an elaborate bun and a white purple butterfly ribbon on her hair; purple eyes that any who see it will gravitate towards, a slightly round face, smooth pale skin, a well endowed chest even at such an early age, and an aureolin kimono with white purple butterfly designs covering most of her body except her hands and feet.

"Yes mistress, when they held me captive in their home they didn't treat me as a normal prisoner," I pondered how to word my next sentence "In fact they treated me as if I'm a guest."

An eyebrow rise questioningly and her eyes gleamed in slight amusement "A guest? Surely what you encountered was Magi and not hospitable citizens, was it not?"

"As amusing as it is to be heard it is no jest, mistress."

Bell like laughter echoed in the room before she reined it in "Of course, please continue."

"The Sajyou and Reiroukan families were the one that I encountered. The heiress of the Reiroukan and the sole daughter of the departed Reiroukan, Shin was there, I believe her name is Misaya." I already knew it for a fact but still I waited for confirmation.

"Yes that is correct Makoto and it seems our sources are correct when they said that the heiress of the Reiroukan's are going to be guarded by the Sajyou but I'm not interested in her, tell me about the Sajyou family." Her tone became inquisitive as she broached the subject of her interest

It was hard to find the words to describe them so I settled for an open ended interpretation "The Sajyou family is a peculiar bunch."

A wry smile was etched on mistress's visage "Oh it seems my dear guardian is at a loss for words, please describe me the people of their household so I can get an idea of them."

I recalled their interactions when they were talking as if I wasn't in the room "It can be said that the Sajyou family is a tight knit family, with Hiroki Sajyou, who is the current head of the family, being the voice of reason and decision maker, based on our intelligence reports it is apparent that he regards his daughters highly and is very protective of them and seeing him in person I can personally attest that that is true."

"I see, then what of his daughters?"

"Sajyou, Manaka the eldest of the daughters and heiress of the Sajyou family from what I've seen of her capabilities, she is easily above the top tier Magi from our organization and of the various Magi from the Mage's Association."

Blinking in surprise due to my praise of an unknown, she puts her finger on her chin "Coming from you Makoto that's high praise, pray tell what made you say that."

I took a deep breath and look at her gravely "She has a spell that is capable of teleportation."

Silence filled the room and then mistress hummed thoughtfully "Teleportation is something near the boundaries of True Magic and you claim that the heiress of the Sajyou family accomplished what many thought impossible to do," She let out a refined laugh "I would have labelled it as unbelievable if said by another person, but it is you who, said it and I trust you with my life so I will believe what you have said." A small smile can be seen on her features as she looked at me with eyes clear of doubt.

I felt my cheeks color at her sincere admission, but I quickly squashed it down and cleared my throat.

"Thank you mistress, it warms my heart knowing that you trust me so."

"It is of no consequence, but is there something else you have gathered from her aside from her abilities?"

Her actions towards the young man of the family immediately came to mind "I can say with absolute certainty that she is absolutely smitten with the adopted boy of the Sajyou family, but other than that I have no more concrete information about her, my apologies mistress." I apologized, sincerely worried that I have disappointed her

She dispelled my worries with a dismissive wave of her hand "That's all right Makoto, it is unfortunate that we can't create a proper psyche profile for now, but I'm sure we'll have a chance to do so in the near future," Nodding to herself with a smile she pulls out a sheet of paper beside her and starts to write on it "Now onto the next which is the youngest of the Sajyou."

I look at her questioningly for a moment before following her command "Sajyou, Ayaka can be seen as a timid and demure child but when I met her in person she exudes a quiet confidence in herself and to the other people of her household and it seems she highly admires her sister and adopted brother, but other than that I have no measure of her capabilities."

"I see, then the next and last who is the most enigmatic of them all. Akari, Tsuki the adopted child of the Sajyou family."

"Ah that young man, he is a mystery in of it itself even when I listened intently to every word he said, how he took hold of the flow of the conversation so it will go to the direction of his choosing, how he can decipher something correctly with only limited information in his disposal, how I felt when his charcoal black eyes met mine and as it seemingly pierced through my very being dissecting every part of me, how he can adapt so quickly in any given situation, and how he can make an enemy feel at peace when in his presence even though he could have killed me so easily. There is only one word to describe that young man and that word is **Dangerous**."

Mistress looked at my countenance intently and her eyes held a glint of worry "It seems this man has left quite an impression on you."

I took a deep breath as I steady my breathing and nodded to her in reply "If you met him, I'm sure he will leave an impression on you too, mistress. There is something else that needs to be said mistress."

"Please tell me what it is then." Her eyes shined in curiosity

"Tsuki-san has mentioned that he wants to meet with you."

"Really, then it is a good thing I have written a letter of invitation for them." She held out the paper she wrote on and saw that what she said is true.

"Mistress is it wise to invite them to our headquarters?"

She gives me an assuring smile "Do not worry Makoto they will be under heavy surveillance when they set foot in here and I think it's time to reveal ourselves to a select few individuals."

Suddenly she yawned in an unladylike manner, realizing what she did, she blushed faintly "It seems I am in dire need of sleep, if there is nothing else to be said Makoto then kindly depart so I can rest."

"Yes of course, please have a good night's sleep mistress." Giving her a small smile I stood up and bowed before leaving

I entered my room adjacent to mistress's chambers and crawled into my futon without bothering to change into my night clothes.

Even before my head fell on the soft fluffy pillow, I was already asleep.

…

…

…

…

* * *

 **End Notes: That's the end of the second chapter, I'm sure some of you already figured out who Makoto's Mistress is. In other matters to the people who are concerned about a Holy Grail War don't worry there will be Holy Grail Wars, yes you saw it correctly it is in plural form those Holy Grail Wars will just be a crescendo to the main one but I won't spoil so just keep on reading if you want to know what's going to happen. Lastly from here on out I'm going to put up the profiles of the characters in this story, the profiles are just a more comprehensive details for the characters which includes their abilities, background, etc etc.**

 **So here's the first one take a look, their names will be in first name last name order in the profiles**

…

…

…

 **Name: Tsuki Akari**

 **Age: 13**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Background: A reincarnated man who was orphaned at the age of 4 when his parents died in a traffic accident he was left on the orphanage for he has no living relatives. He could only go to school due to his prodigal intellect, because of that he was put in a scholarship program, for 4 years his life continued normally, the only thing unusual about him is his ability to see the souls of people. Then on the third week of his third grade he meets Manaka Sajyou.**

 **(Addendum Pending)**

 **Special Attributes: Average One, Awakened Origin of Clarity**

 **Abilities: He is an inhuman marksman; he is also immune to any sort of Mental Interference or Tampering due to his Origin. A master at crafting Bounded Fields he has figured out how to create a mobile Bounded Field without resorting to any resource extensive ways. He is adept at creating familiars, his combat familiar Gespenst (Profile can't be constructed due to many disparities in its conception will be added when more facts are known) was created by him alone. He has exceptional control of the elements but he has yet to master one.**

 **He is weak in close quarters combat preferring to deal with the enemy before he/she can close in on him, if he is forced to CQC he uses a magically enhanced knife to fend for himself but he's not really good at wielding it.**

 **(Addendum pending)**

 **Mystic Codes**

 **Neue Waffe (literally means "New Weapon") – Its name pertains in him embracing the new weapons of humanity as opposed to the swords, spears, and other weapons from the bygone era of humanity, this revolver is magically enhanced, from its appearance its chamber is used to fire .357 Magnum Rounds but oddly enough it was seen firing a Armour Piercing .50 calibre round, so it is up to debate if it can fire any bullet of the wielder's choosing. It has the appearance of a revolver popular during the 1930's**

 **(Addendum Pending)**

 **Jiku no Kiretsu (literally means Space Time Crack) – A Mystic Code built by Manaka for Tsuki due to his reliance on ammunition. It runs on the concept crack on space, its effect is "To store anything that can be lifted by the wearer." So it is extremely useful when one uses a weapon that is dependent on projectiles. Its construction technique is unknown even to Tsuki who poured countless months of research trying to figure out how it was created by Manaka. It has the appearance of a black hole necklace.**

 **(Addendum Pending)**

 **Origin Abilities:**

 **Immune to Mental Interference and Tampering – Due to his Origin of Clarity he can see the "Truth" of reality his perception and mental faculties can't be skewed by anything. This ability is passive**

 **Perfect Eyesight – As the name implies he has perfect human eyesight his eyes will never degrade. This ability is passive.**

 **Eye of the Soul – Not much is known about this ability except that it can see a person's soul and any and all Mana related. This is actively used but it does not need Od to be utilized.**

 **(Addendum Pending)**

 **Langsam Eye (literally means "Slow Eye") – His brain can process high-speed movement with extreme clarity, but it saps on his Od reserves when in use.**

 **Allsehend Eye (literally means "All Seeing Eye") – His eyes can see up to 5km with extreme clarity, but it saps on his Od reserves when in use.**

…

 **Insufficient data in the person's profile**

 **Addendums will be added when more facts are known about the subject**

…

…

 **Next chapter:**

 **Chapter 3: Making Bridges**


	4. Making Bridges

**Please Read**

 **The**

 **Author's Notes: This chapter is a continuation of the Introduction Arc (Chapter 1 and Chapter 2). The arc will probably last for two to three more chapters so don't worry about it being long winded. Aside from that there's nothing else to mention so enjoy the story.**

"Hello" **\- Talking**

' _Hello_ ' **\- Thoughts**

 _Hello- Flashback_

" _ **Hello" – Speaking in Flashbacks**_

" **[Spell]"- Casting a Spell**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Nasuverse franchise or any other characters I use in other franchises if I did I would be rich.**

… **.**

* * *

 **(Break)**

… **.**

 **Chapter 3: Making Bridges**

"You look like you're going to war Onii-chan." I look in bewilderment as I see onii-chan emptying his spare equipment into his Mystic Code, ranging from handguns, shotguns, sub-machine guns, assault rifles, sniper rifles, grenade launchers, rocket launchers, a portable mortar cannon (When would he even use that? For the love of Root, we're going underground!), plastic explosives, and of course **lots** of ammunition. I think this is a bit too much for a single trip.

A gentle tug on my hair took my attention away from him "Oh leave him be Ayaka, he's just excited that he gets to kill people later!" Onee-sama cheerfully said as she styles my hair into a bun.

I blinked as I process what onee-sama said and look over my shoulder to stare at her blankly "… Umm Onee-sama, that's not what he's going to do. Isn't that right onii-chan?" I waited for his reply but none came, I look at onii-chan uneasily as his face contorted to a slightly crazed smile "Onii-chan you're not going to kill them are you?" Don't tell me they intend to start a war here.

My question snapped Tsuki from his stupor; he blinks at the both of us, as if remembering that there are other people in his Workshop, and laughs sheepishly "No, no we are not going to kill them, quite the opposite in fact," He stands up, picks up a box of grenades and smiles at me radiantly "We're going to have a parley with them."

Silence drifted over us and I look at him with a stony expression "Onii-chan, you really shouldn't say that when your holding a bunch of explosives in your hands."

He puts the grenades in his Mystic Code and waves his hand dismissively "Oh its fine Ayaka-chan, you shouldn't worry about what would happen later."

"I am going to worry when you look like you're going to start World War Three!" I puffed my cheeks angrily as he just laughed at me

His laughter faded as he sensed I was really angry, he sighs and looks at me seriously "Ayaka, you need not bother worrying, as I said before, I am just going to talk with them and I have no intention of attacking them without just cause," His eyes gaze at me intently "Did that allay your doubts Ayaka-chan?"

I tried not to fidget under his powerful stare but I involuntarily did so anyway, I turned my head sideways to avert my gaze from his.

Dainty arms encircled me on the waist and pulled me to a tight hug to soothe my nerves "You shouldn't scare my cute imouto, she was just curious about what you would do Tsu-kun." Manaka chidingly said as she rests her head on my shoulder.

Tsuki shrugs nonchalantly at her and pats me on the head gently "Ayaka-chan, you know that I take no joy in bloodshed, all we would do there is talk, so we can reach an accord with them." He tilts my chin so he can gaze at my bespectacled eyes.

I steadily look at him and see his eyes gleaming with sincerity "I believe you onii-chan, it's just," A deep sigh escaped me as I massaged the bridge of my nose "I'm worried what would happen today, with so many unknowns regarding this Jp's organization."

Onii-chan gave me a radiant smile filled with assurance "If something does happen, then Manaka and I would do everything within our power to protect you." I heard onee-sama hum in agreement and kissed me in the cheek, my face heated up and I nodded not offering any other reply.

Seeing as I don't have anything more to say he returned to stocking up supplies. Looking at him, I mentally repeat what he said to me and I frowned. Protect me; in truth my heart warmed with affection when he said that, but I don't want to be protected, I work so hard so I can stand with them but they still think I'm someone that needs protection. Sure I'm still a child and I don't have any experience in combat, but they were even younger than me when they started going on hunts and it is hypocritical of them to chide me that I am still young to go with them.

Am I so pathetically weak that they don't even want to give me a chance to prove myself?

Do they even… love me?

I shake my head repeatedly, trying to banish those melancholic thoughts from me. Unfortunately it garnered the attention of my sister.

"Ayaka, is something wrong?" Her voice was laced with concern and curiosity, while onii-chan looked at me with unbidden worry as he heard the question, once again my heart warmed and I felt silly and foolish to even doubt that they love me in the first place.

"Oh it's nothing onee-sama, I was just thinking about how to lower the mana consumption of my Mystic Code." I look at them both with a thankful smile; they looked at me oddly for a moment then shrugged.

Finished cramming everything he thinks is necessary for the trip, onii-chan glanced at onee-sama and I with a raised finely made white eyebrow "Do the both of you have everything you need? The two of you ought to remember that we are going to a location full of Magi that are unknown to the rest of the moonlit world so we must be prepared for any scenario."

Onee-sama takes hold of my hand and walks towards him, prompting me to stand up too lest I get dragged around like a ragdoll "I'm all ready Tsu-kun." She gleefully brandishes a glass marble that depicts a solar corona, she looks at it in joy not even affected by the copious amount of Mana radiating from it, finished looking at it she returns it to her small glass casing.

I sighed in relief as the feeling of a torrential amount of pure unadulterated Mana was gone, feeling so much concentrated Mana is never a good feeling, it's like being dragged towards the bottom of the sea and you can feel every part of your body being crushed by the intense pressure.

It seems even onii-chan was affected, evident with his slight grimace and deep sigh. He saw me looking at him, smiled sheepishly at me and rubbed me on the back to calm my nerves.

He looks at Manaka exasperatedly and pinches her cheeks "Manaka if you bring that with you you're going to cause chaos if they detect such a huge amount of Mana, they might even think we're going to blow them sky high." His voice came out deadpan and his expression was blank.

She pries his fingers from her face and rubs her sore cheeks "They're not going to know, you placed countless Bounded Fields to conceal the enormous amounts of Mana they hold, you yourself said that nobody will ever detect the influx of Mana if it's kept in the case. Does that mean you lied to me when you said that?" A teary pout was directed at him and onii-chan wryly smiles when he couldn't rebut her argument

"Ok, ok you can keep those just don't take them out when we're inside their base," She happily nods and hugs him in delight; he smiles fondly and reciprocates the gesture.

"How about you Ayaka, do you have everything you need?" I nod and he takes out his cellphone "Good, please tell Hiroki-san and Reiroukan-san that I'm going to inform Sako-san that we're ready to meet with them." He smiles at me, calls Sako-san and gently caresses onee-sama's cheek while she nuzzles with him.

I bade them goodbye and closed the door, when I arrived in the living room both Misaya and papa are sitting in the sofa while chatting.

Misaya perked up when she saw me and gave me a subdued wave; I returned the gesture and sat with them.

"Papa, Misaya, onii-chan has called the woman from before so it would be wise to ready yourself before we depart." I look at them and take in their appearance, when I saw papa's my lips quirked into a quivering smile.

"What are you wearing papa?" I covered my mouth to stem the flow of giggles threatening to come out as I look at him.

"My attire is something my family handed to me when I left; I suppose you can call it a family heirloom since it was made during the seventeenth century. It looks positively stunning doesn't it?" He stands up and flourishes his topcoat.

I was barely restraining my laughter at this point but something needs to be pointed out for his sake "Please don't wear it anymore papa, it doesn't suit you."

It's true, due to his average stature the brown overcoat was coming down was nearing his ankles, it is quite apparent that the coat was made for a very tall man.

He frowned but I can see amusement dancing in his eyes "Absurd, when your mother saw me wearing this she was positively glowing."

"Glowing in the sense that she was laughing as hard as she can that her face was flushed red I bet." I bit my lips so I wouldn't laugh but it was a losing battle

"Ah! Such harsh barbs coming from my beloved daughter's tongue, of all things she has inherited from her beautiful mother it would be that." He made a showing of lamentation and he looked as silly as his attire. Silence enveloped the room and then laughter erupted from the both of us,

Misaya looked on with a sombre smile as they laughed, if one looked at her closely they would see tears pricking her eyelids as she remembers how her father showered her with praises and affection, noticing a prickling sensation in her eyes she quickly wipes her tears with her sleeves without them noticing.

My laughter subsided when my breath became rugged, I removed my glasses so I could wipe the tears in my eyes "I'm serious papa, it looks absurd when you wear it."

He lets out an exasperated sigh "I know Ayaka but it's the best defensive Mystic Code I have, keep in mind that this was created during the 17th century and my ancestor was a good Mystic Code crafter so I wouldn't let this go due to the reason of it 'not fitting me'." His face contorted into an annoyed expression and his eyebrow twitched.

I was about to reply but a voice halted me "Even though this topic is riveting, I must cut this short," The sound of multiple footsteps made me look at the stairs and there was onii-chan escorting onee-sama with their hands linked together "Sako-san is already outside with a car so go gather your things if you still haven't," He looks around and notices something odd "How about you Reiroukan-san?"

I look at Misaya and I look at her closely and noted her slightly puffy eyes.

' _Why would she cry? The only thing that happened earlier was-'_ The image of papa and I laughing earlier flashed through my mind _'Oh, we must have made her remember her times with her father.'_ A grimace formed on my face after realizing what I did to her even though it was unintentional; I look at Misaya and sent her an apologetic look, she looked at me questioningly before figuring out why, she smiles at me gratefully and waves her hand dismissively.

She looks at onii-chan with a smirk "Oh I'm going with you; I'm not going to miss seeing an organization that managed to stay secret from the rest of the world." She may have sounded nonchalant, but I can see her eyes pleading to him that he doesn't question her further.

He looks at her for a moment, then his lips quirked into a small smile. "Then let's go." He leads onee-sama outside and we immediately follow.

As we step outside we immediately see a black van if I saw one when I'm walking alone on the road I would most likely hightail out of there. Seriously, can these Jp's be more suspicious than they already are? Besides the van is Sako-san who is patiently waiting for us.

Onii-chan confidently strides towards her "Good morning Sako-san, a beautiful lady and a magnificent morning makes for a superb drive around our exquisite city does it not, especially when one is being driven around by a lovely woman." He kisses her hand and shoots a dazzling smile at her.

To almost everyone's surprise, her face became slightly flushed as she processed what happened. She slowly retracts her hand and covers her chest with her arms in a protective manner, as if he will pounce and ravage her.

"Please refrain from such lascivious actions Akari-san, it is unbecoming of you." Makoto's stern façade directs itself to him but he isn't the least affected.

"Oh, I give you my heartfelt apologies if it came out like that, but please believe me that I am just stating a fact. Oh and please continue calling me by my first name it makes me tremble in excitement when a ravishing beauty such as you calls me by my given name." His smile morphed into a vulpine grin as her stern façade cracked and her flush came back.

Fortunately for her papa intervened before it spiralled out of control "Tsuki stop your meandering, we'll be here for a long time before you cease this foolishness." Papa's voice oozed authority and his tone brooks no argument, onii-chan held his tongue opting to smile innocently and nod in his direction

"Sako-san if you would take us to our destination." Papa points towards the van and Makoto nods, she gets on the driver seat and I set my sights on the door of the van and immediately see four men and women with guns at their grasp, I immediately tense but it was immediately broken when onii-chan casually walked inside and grasped onee-sama's hand to gently usher her beside him, sitting opposite the armed group.

Papa let out a weary sigh and shook his head exasperatedly, he sits beside onee-sama and I take a seat, Misaya follows suit.

The door closed and the van moved.

Silence reigned and the tension was so thick that nobody dared to break the silence… well aside from both Tsuki and Manaka who are cuddling each other. I really envy how the both of them can be composed in any situation.

I look at the stone like group opposite us and sigh.

This is going to be one long trip.

…

* * *

 **(Break)**

…

"Now this is impressive." My voice echoed as I stare in amazement at the grand structure, in front of the building it has the highly detailed statues of the Four Heavenly Kings facing and protecting their respective realms.

Bishamonten, the guardian of Buddhist Law protecting the north with a fierce expression.

Jikokuten, with his symbolic weapon the pipa, facing the east with a harmonious look.

Koumokuten, wearing his armor, holding a trident and guarding the western realm with an angry expression.

Zouchouten, with sword in hand defending the south like an unassailable fortress with a look of fury.

Aside from the majesty of the statues and building, I can see strong Bounded Fields covering the whole of the building. Even I will have some difficulty in disarming it, I can already see the effects of it and I have no intention of causing trouble inside of it in light of this revelation, even those four statues have tremendous power in them and I don't want to know first-hand what they're containing.

I look at the others and see they are in a similar state as they silently take in the details of the imposing building, what makes it more impressive is that it was built underground.

I look at Sako-san and gave her a questioning look "How did you build this without anyone noticing? This building needs a tremendous amount of workers to construct so there's no way you built this with just your personnel." My face warped to a ruminating one, estimating how much this cost to build and how it is structurally sound in this environment.

She looked at me for a moment and though she hid it well I can see pride swimming in her eyes as she looked at the structure "The headquarters of Jp's was built long before I was alive, but I was told that it was designed and built around the early 1920's, it was built for the purpose of centralizing the fragmented clans that serve the emperor-"

I hurriedly held up a hand to halt her "Excuse me, did you just say clans?"

Thankfully she wasn't annoyed that I interrupted her "Yes Tsuki-san, I did but," She looks at her cellphone and releases a breath "We will continue this as we walk towards our destination."

She walks to the gates and I immediately tell the others to follow.

The aesthetics inside of the building is even grander with woodblock prints and paintings depicting people and events filled with supernatural themes.

What particularly caught my attention was a large painting with a silver haired man with purple eyes battling a **long** spiky white dragon with gold lines and orange eyes trailing across its body.

I stared at it for a moment then walked beside Makoto "About the clans Sako-san?"

"Under the banner of Jp's the clans are collectively called the **'The Sun Never Sets'** , but before that they were just scattered clans when Hotsuin, Yamato gathered them to take the vow of protecting the Land of the Rising Sun. They did and swore fealty to the creed he proposed and up to the present they still uphold their promise towards him." Her tone was one filled with reverence; it is as if what she is saying comes from the mouth of a god and she is its mouthpiece.

"When did this occur and why did they even follow this Hotsuin fellow?" One must be a powerful individual to command the unwavering support of families deeply entrenched in the supernatural world.

"It occurred ten years after the advent of the Heian period and as for your second question." Her expression turned to something akin to admiration "They followed him because he singlehandedly felled a dragon that was ravaging Japan, during that time it killed people, destroyed crops, cities, and even fought with its own fellows. It was said to have been a dragon classified as a Phantasmal Beast nearing the Divine Beast state."

Even though I already had an idea why they followed him I was still dumbstruck. Defeating a dragon even if it is a rank of Monstrous Beast is an undeniable achievement that will be sung by the bards and passed off as a legend, but killing a Phantasmal Beast nearing the Divine Rank is an achievement worthy of countless epics and that means your name being etched in history until the end of time. Yet in spite of that I haven't heard of the Hotsuin, in the countless readings I have done in the National Diet Library not even a trace of them can be seen in the numerous books stored there.

I still haven't recovered completely from my shock but I still have my wits about "If that's true then this would have been recorded and chronicled by the imperials in Kyoto and countless others." My voice was steady but my tone was bare with genuine curiosity.

Her expression sported an honest smile as she glanced at me "Yes that's what I thought too when I first heard of this tale, the answer to that question is he demanded that nobody write about what they have seen as recompense for what he has done, they readily accepted of course being their savior during that tumultuous time. After that he pledged to the emperor himself to protect the land of the Sun's Origin but stating that he will not intervene if it is not a grave danger to the very land they inhabit. Following that he formed the alliance of the clans and he himself spearheaded all of them."

She stopped as she typed in the password for a door and leaned in for a scan of her biometrics. I looked at others and see everybody in a state of deep contemplation due to the revelations they heard. Even Manaka with her laid back demeanor was affected. The sound of a door sliding open caught my attention and saw Makoto waiting for us to move.

She walked, I followed and the rest trailed along "What happened after that Sako-san?" My curiosity is still brimming and my face clearly expressed it.

She looked at me as if I'm a student who was hungry for knowledge and her eyes lighted in amusement "Centuries would past first before they would be mobilized in the defence of our country and it was in the First invasion of the Mongols that they bared their fangs," Makoto looks at me with a small smile "You are a smart man, guess where they intervened during the Mongol Invasion."

I recalled every fact that I read about the Mongol Invasions of Japan and I smirked haughtily as I figured it out "It was during the withdrawal of the Mongols, where their ships were sunk by an errant typhoon, it was also during this time that the term **Kamikaze** was coined."

She gave me a look of presumption and nodded "It seems my assessment of you is correct after all, you're intellect is of the highest tier," I smiled radiantly at her in thanks for the compliment "You are correct and their participation in the defence of the Mongol Invasions was one of the reasons why our land wasn't defiled by the Mongols. Afterwards they wouldn't be sighted for centuries until the arrival of the Americans led by Commodore Perry, but they didn't act as they saw that the times are changing, they knew the tide of change is unstoppable so they let it change. In the time of the Boshin War they sided with the emperor and the emperor in turn welcomed them with open arms, they only engaged the enemy in conspicuous areas so that the mundane will not see them using their craft, they supported the emperor to the end and in result they unified Japan, no clans with narrow views of unification, no warlords that want to control provinces for their dynasty but just a single unified country and the children of Nippon were brought together in a single flag." Her eyes shined with veneration as she continued her tale.

"The clans knew that if they don't become active in the role of protecting Japan they would fail in upholding their creed, so they decided to remain with the emperor but on the condition that they were to be hidden from the rest of the world, the emperor agreed and decades after that-"

A lovely voice suddenly intruded on our conversation "Decades after that, the Hotsuin clan brought the clans into a single banner; and that in turn resulted to the conception of Jp's."

I panned my eyes in front of me and saw an unearthly beauty that can be compared to the likes of Manaka. Her lustrous silver hair was fixed into a high ponytail with a white-purple butterfly-shaped ribbon on the side of her hair, a cherubic face that can be rightfully called an angelic beauty, purple eyes that shine with restrained power and unparalleled intellect, a black trench coat worn atop her criminally short black dress accompanied with a scabbard on her side, an admittedly sexy high length yellow boots, and if my eyes are not deceiving me a whip inscribed with several magical enhancements tucked in her coat. What's more interesting is that she's around me and Manaka's age.

Her sharp gaze assessed me as if I'm just a prey and she the predator. I stared back at her with equal intent trying to ascertain her prowess by her stature.

Her lithe body belies her combat prowess, I can see her tightly wound up muscles ready to be released at a moment's notice and with her katana at her side I can already see what she utilizes for combat, but the whip is another matter.

When does she even use that? Does she use it for combat or sealing purposes? A small part of me immediately disregarded both notions and concluded that she uses it for… **recreational** purposes and if she does then I won't judge her.

I broke our intense scrutiny of each other with a glowing smile and bow at her in a thirty degree angle "My name is Akari, Tsuki it is a pleasure meeting you Hotsuin-san."

A hum of acknowledgement came from her "So you already figured out who I am? Truly what Makoto said was right on the mark," I can feel her eyes raking on my entire body then it stops "Please stop your bowing and meet me in the eye."

I did as she said and she immediately focused her sight on my visage and a small smile appeared on her "If I hadn't known beforehand that you were a male, I would have thought you are a girl," She covered her mouth demurely as she registered what she said "Forgive me, it seems I failed to keep my thoughts to myself."

A small smile crept up to my features and I shook my head "Oh I don't mind, I'm used to people mistaking me for a girl, and I am always amused when they learn that I am not."

A subdued giggle was her reply, she looked at me with an amused look "Oh, it seems amidst the pleasantries, I forgot to introduce myself, I apologize for that."

Suddenly her aura changed and I can finally understand why Jp's was content with their leader being so young. Her approachable aura dissipated and was replaced with an overwhelming feeling just by being near her, I have faced stronger enemies than myself alone, when I separated from Manaka in a few of our hunts, I felt their power but brushed them away with my versatile spells, but she was different, she wasn't using a spell to enhance her presence like the other enemies I encountered. No. She was just unleashing her tightly reined in power at me, concentrating all intent to put fear in me.

I grinned as I felt the pressure from her increase. Unfortunately for her I have experienced power that puts hers to shame. Power that completely dominates when released, I remember what happened when Manaka and I accidentally wandered into a Dead Apostle Ancestor territory. That man and his lackeys was completely obliterated when Manaka saw me getting heavily injured from one of his attacks, that day I saw the true meaning of carnage and it made me love her even more.

Her face flickered into an impressed smile seeing that I wasn't the least affected. She unsheathes her blade with a flourish and holds it in front of her using both hands "My name is Hotsuin, Miyako head of the Hotsuin clan, leader of Jp's, and protector of the whole of Japan and all of her holdings from the supernatural; I welcome you with the bottom of my heart, Akari-san, Sajyou family, and Reiroukan-san." She returns her katana in the scabbard and the pressure she was emanating has disappeared. A gentle expression was etched on her, as if what happened previously was just part of a vivid fantasy.

I look at my back and saw that Hiroki-san was calming down both Misaya and Ayaka, going by their ragged breaths it seems the both of them were really afraid by what they felt. My gaze panned towards Manaka, she smiled radiantly at me when she saw me looking at her. I waved her over, understanding what I intend for her to do, she stepped forward.

Manaka lifted her dress and curtsied to Miyako "It's nice to meet you Hotsuin-san, I am the heiress of the Sajyou family Sajyou, Manaka," She beamed at her "But please address me as Manaka, you already had my respect when I felt your power. As thanks let me kindly return the favour." Manaka grinned as she flared her power, a gust of wind blew in front of her and hit Miyako dead on, her hair and clothes were buffeted by the wind, instead of being stunned, she smiled in satisfaction.

She smoothed down the creases on her hair and clothes "It seems my assumptions of you are also correct," Her eyes pan over to me "Makoto told me that you wanted to meet with me if so, can you tell me why you would want to?"

"Ah yes, if you could please direct us to a place where we could talk over matters of import, then I will happily oblige."

She contemplated for a moment then slowly she nodded "Follow me then," She turned about face and headed to one of the larger hallways with Makoto walking right by her side.

I take hold of Manaka's hand, called the attention of the others and followed where Miyako headed.

The hallway ended with a wooden double set doors, Makoto opened them and ushered us to our seats.

My eyes wandered the room and saw a huge golden timepiece above Miyako and I was fascinated by it, I can tell they built it with such masterful craftsmanship, but the reason I'm interested in it is because of a powerful writhing green energy, along with several seals slathered across it, those seals looks like high-tier, better note it down for later.

I look across the table and see Miyako patiently waiting for someone to speak and Makoto dutifully guarding her by her side.

Time to get this show on the road then "I'll get straight to the point Hotsuin-san, when I heard that there was a government run moonlit organization so near our home, one thought sounded through my mind." I looked at Miyako with a gaze devoid of any dawdling.

She looked at me with equal measure "Then please, enlighten us what that thought is."

I took a deep breath and exhaled "I want an alliance with you and your organization."

Silence enveloped the whole room, even the sound of breathing couldn't be heard amidst the oppressive silence.

Then the sound of melodious laughter shattered the quiet and I quirk my eyebrow amusedly when Makoto looked entirely lost on what to do about Miyako laughing.

It took a while before the laughter subsided before Miyako looked at me with mirth shining in her eyes "Tsuki-san you do know that we just met today and yet your asking for an alliance between us," Giggles threatened to spill over, before she reigned in her amusement.

"I understand your disbelief and I know I'm asking a lot, seeing that we haven't even established a relationship between our respective parties, but please hear me out." I rifled through my coat, pulled out a scroll and placed it in front of me "I have something that can jumpstart our relationship to the point that we are telling secrets to each other."

She gave the scroll a curious look and looked at Makoto, finished with their silent conversation Makoto grabbed the scroll and unfurled it, she let her Mana run through it, presumably for a Structural Grasp, seeing no traps inside the scroll she gave it to Miyako.

Once Miyako finished reading it, she eyed me with an unreadable look "This is a Geis scroll."

"It is." A smirk crawled into lips as her expression pulled into a frown.

"You wish to bargain with us, using a Curse," She rubs the bridge of her nose in exasperation "It states that **'Both parties will have a maximum of three questions, if you answer these questions, one must answer truthfully, when one doesn't answer truthfully, or if violent actions were to be done to the opposing individual in the duration of the Geis then he/she will be a slave to the whims of the questioner for all of his/her remaining years. To dispel the Geis one must say 'I fulfil the dream.' but to be activated, three questions must be asked and answered.'** " She looks at me with small smile "You are right when you said that this will give us a helping hand for our respective parties, in response to this I will accept." She bites her thumb with her incisors and gracefully signs her name on the scroll using her blood. A bright blue glow erupted from the parchment and I can feel a beating of an illusory heart with a chain wrapped all over it, frankly it is an uncomfortable experience, but it must be done for the safety of my family.

"Then I will go first," She didn't outwardly react so I took that as an agreement "Why do you have a Magic Core?" I asked with an innocent smile on my face. While most of the people in the room were all surprised, with Miyako and Makoto being greatly disturbed as to how I knew that piece of information and Ayaka, Hiroki and Misaya being greatly horrified by the implications of it, while Manaka just tilted her head to the side and looked at Miyako with renewed interest.

I can understand why they fear it, if a person possesses a Magic Core then it is only related to one particular species of the Phantasms.

Dragons.

Dragons generate Magical Energy just by breathing due to their lungs acting as spiritual worlds, they can easily dispel Magecraft from the Age of the Gods, they dominate the hierarchy of the Phantasmal Species and is heralded as invincible, but there are stories that when dragons mate with humans their offspring are blessed with a Magic Core, their High Magic Resistance and some other characteristics from the dragon. And now hearing that there's a human in front of them that has one… well they have a reason to be terrified.

Miyako clenches her hand to a fist and she looks at me warily "How do you know that?!" She tried to hide the trembling of her body, but I can see the periodic twitches of her index finger.

I wink and smile at her brightly while wagging my finger "Tut tut, Miyako-chan if you want me to answer you should answer my question first." I said to her in a cheeky tone.

It took her a few seconds to return to her composed state "I have inherited this Magic Core due to Hotsuin, Yamato absorbing part of the Dragon Stream when he has defeated it." The scroll laid out in front of us blinked blue in agreement.

She gave out sparse information, but still it is the truth, not the whole truth I assume, but a glimmer of the truth, still I can extrapolate information from it.

She raise her nose at me "It is your turn, answer my previous question." Her eyes looked down on me as if I'm a lowly peasant who dared to cross paths with her.

"Miyako-chan you shouldn't look at me like that you're hurting my feelings." A faux tear came rolling down my cheek.

I laughed as I saw Miyako glaring at me harder, if she had the ability to kill with just a look, surely I would have died tenfold.

"I saw it." I answered with a pleased smile on my face; the parchment blinked again signifying it to be true.

A frustrated look flitted across her face due to my vague answer.

The smile on my lips turned into a maniacal grin "Now then for my second question," I paused to add tension "The statues of the Four Heavenly Kings and that golden timepiece above you has a similar energy running across them. What is the energy swirling in it?"

Miyako's hand came precariously close to the hilt of her katana, suddenly she lurched in pain, seeing this Makoto immediately tended to her, but she waved off her aid.

"My, my Miyako-chan you shouldn't be thinking about hurting me, as you can see we're under the Geis's effects and while it is active its rules are absolute." I wagged my finger towards her as if she is a disobedient child.

Miyako grimaced as she felt the chains in the illusory heart tighten "That energy is part of the Dragon Stream's power." Even with her situation her voice came out authoritative and powerful.

Another blue glow shined through and I smirk in victory as I piece together the sparse information she has given me. It seems the power of the Dragon Stream is only utilized by the Hotsuin Head, in this case Miyako, but does this mean every Hotsuin has a Magic Core? Or is it just a rare occurrence? And that serves as the selection process for the position of head of the clan. Whatever it is, I'm confident that I'll know sooner or later.

Her eyes sharpened and her lips thinned into a line as she saw my triumphant smirk "What exactly is the effects of the ability or abilities, did you use to see my Magic Core and the energy inside the statues and timepiece?" She said with a tone of barely concealed irritation.

I merely smiled serenely at the amount of annoyance I can feel she is directing at me "The ability that I used is something that I call **[Eye of the Soul]** it can see the souls of people and in effect it can see the Magic Circuits of people; or in your case Magic Core, its other function is to see anything constructed with Mana, and the Dragon Stream's power is a beacon made of Mana, but curiously its color is green instead of being blue." I finished with a curious look directed at her; of course she didn't entertain my silent question.

The scroll shined brightly again and with a few moments of nobody speaking, a heavy silence shrouded us. I know it is my turn to ask my final question, but it seems I need to make a concession for her to trust in me.

My visage shifted into a serious expression "Ask me your final question, Miyako-chan. I want to know what you yourself want to know about me, I want to know what your questions are when they aren't just a reaction to mine." She seemed surprised that I was capable of being serious; it seems I have given her the impression that I am a person who takes everything flippantly, well… I have to rectify that.

Time passed as Miyako looked at me while contemplating on what to ask, she stared at me for such a long time that I just blushed due to the fact that I'm being scrutinized by a beautiful girl.

She closed her eyes and released a breath she didn't know she was holding; her eyes opened and I can see that she has the final question ready for me.

"I know what I must ask," She looked at me with certainty in her eyes "Why do you ask for an alliance when we haven't even met with each other? True you did meet Makoto, but that doesn't mean that she alone represents the whole of Jp's. She represents a good deal of it yes; still you are an intelligent man that can figure out that an organization has few individuals that are not truly aligned with their creed, so why? Why do you truly want to have an alliance with us?" Her eyes held only sincere curiosity and I wouldn't even dream of joking around in this situation, lest I incur her true wrath.

I didn't even need to think of an answer for I already have one "That's an easy one; I just want my family to be safe from harm. Unlike those other pitiful Magi family we treat each other like a true family, we depend on each other, help each other, and we stick by each other when one is in trouble," I can feel the stares of my family at my side and I scratch my cheek in embarrassment. Saying that in your head and in front of other people really is different, still if I was asked again I will say the exact same thing again and again.

The scroll glowed brightly indicating that what I said is the truth. While Miyako looked at me in a new light, her eyes roamed around my body drinking in every miniscule detail she can find.

" **I fulfil the dream."** As I utter those words the chained illusory heart disappeared and the Geis scroll burned in blue flames, in a matter of seconds, it turned to ashes and vanished.

Miyako looked at me in surprise "You don't have any more questions for me?" She said with a tone of incredulity.

I nonchalantly shrug "I do have more questions, but we don't need a Geis for us to talk, mutual trust between parties is better that forced trust." I said solemnly

She looked at me in the eyes "True, mutual trust is better than any other type of trust, but it seems you think I trust you to that level."

I shake my head "No, it would be foolish of me to think you would trust me to that level, in fact I am grateful that the head of Jp's is a level-headed individual," A sigh came out of me and I looked at her with a stern mien "All I ask is for you to give me a chance to prove myself worthy of your trust."

She bit her lips, looked at the side and crossed her arms under her bust. After ruminating for a few moments she looked at me and nodded "I'll give you one chance to prove yourself deserving of my trust. People say that a trial by fire is where trust is forged so," She breathes deeply and exhales "You and I will go to Hokkaido to investigate a series of disappearances and murders, if we accomplish this then I will trust you with my life."

Makoto widened her eyes and her countenance sported a troubled look "Mistress, that mission is Hokkaido is a priority one, to entrust you with an outsider will be foolhardy."

Miyako looks at her with a thankful smile "I am touched by your concern for my safety Makoto, but you do know that I can take care of myself, even if he does betray me then he will die before he can kill me, so fret not." Makoto looked like she would object further, but she held her tongue.

Miyako gazed at me intently "Do you accept my proposal?"

A tug on my sleeve turned my attention to my right and saw that Manaka was looking at me with sheer worry, but I smile at her in assurance and touch her hand, thankfully it calmed her down.

I looked at Hiroki, Ayaka and Misaya and gave them a wink and a confident grin.

Turning my head to Miyako I gave her a radiant smile

"When do we go to Hokkaido?"

…

…

…

…

* * *

 **End Notes: I'm sorry for taking two weeks in producing this chapter, I was playing Fire Emblem Echoes and then poof went my focus on writing this please forgive me! Anyway the next chapter will comprise of action scenes, weeeeeel I hope I can write it adequately, other than that well there's the Profile for this chapter.**

…

…

…

* * *

 **Name: Manaka Sajyou**

 **Age: 13**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Background: Born as the heiress of the prestigious Sajyou family, Manaka went above and beyond the expectations of the family, with her mastering every kind of Magecraft she was taught, at the age of seven she already had the power that surpassed her father in every way, her incredible affinity with Magecraft is due to the fact that she is connected to the Root when she was born, this led to her losing interest in everything including her family and herself. Eventually she was driven to sate her curiosity regarding death and started killing people, but that all changed when her father enrolled her in a school and she met the boy who would accept her for who she is.**

 **(Addendum Pending)**

 **Special Attributes: Connection to the Root (Akasha), An unprecedented type of Magic Circuit**

 **Abilities: She can warp reality to her will due to her Connection to the Root, but it is limited to the Magical Energy that she can produce, all of her offensive spells are considered a concept that runs as old as time this is in fact due to her connection to the Akasha its mysteries are imbued with the power of the Root itself so her spells can be considered something that isn't 'normal', with its conceptual weight surpassing the oldest concepts of reality and due to those reasons she can kill Phantasmal Species with just her Magecraft spells.**

 **She has no Martial prowess whatsoever, but who needs them when you can kill your opponent before they can even blink.**

 **(Addendum Pending)**

 **Mystic Codes:**

 **Jiku no Kiretsu (Space Time Crack) – Manaka uses this to store her other Mystic Codes she made this as a partner for her beloved's but hers is a color of blue with a shape of a star going supernova.**

 **Rule of the World (I Shatter Reality with my Hands) – Using the fundamental laws of science as a concept for her spells she can actualize small-scale Magecraft spells, that are nearing the realm of Magic, with her glass marbles. She only uses this in dire situations in recorded instances she has used this three times and each time no enemy survived. The only evidence of her usage of the Mystic Code is the devastation she has wrought in the wake of her spells.**

 **(Addendum Pending)**

* * *

… **.**

…

 **Insufficient data in the person's profile**

 **Addendums will be added when more facts are known about the subject**

…

…

 **Next chapter:**

 **Chapter 4: Foxy**

 **Ah and please don't forget about reviewing. Fav, Follow, or review, but please no flame.**


	5. Foxy

**Please Read**

 **The**

 **Author's Notes: Well I don't have anything in particular to discuss so on to the story.**

"Hello" **\- Talking**

' _Hello_ ' **\- Thoughts**

 _Hello- Flashback_

" _ **Hello" – Speaking in Flashbacks**_

" **[Spell]"- Casting a Spell**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Nasuverse franchise or any other character I use in other franchises if I did I would be rich.**

… **.**

* * *

 **(Break)**

… **.**

 **Chapter 4: Foxy**

I look at the beauty of nature at the country side of Hokkaido, and with it being covered with fog it further accentuates its ethereal beauty. Even though there are individuals in Jp's that say that the people that live in Japan are barely worth the life that we lay down for their defence, I firmly disagree with them countering that even in this era there can be extraordinary individuals that aren't born within our clans and I already found one, a diamond on the rough if you will. I look at the person in front of me who is marvelling the splendour of nature; this is the reason why I always look at the best of people, for Tsuki, from what I can tell, has boundless potential.

He turns his gaze on me most likely sensing that I have been looking at him for the past minute and his lips curl into a smirk "Oh my! Don't tell me you have already fallen for my charms, I'm flattered, but I'm sorry I can't requite your feelings for I already have a relationship with Manaka and I'm too devoted to cheat on her, so please forget about me!" He holds his head in lamentation while he continues muttering about his love for Manaka.

If only this man can be serious for just a moment then I could converse with him normally, but no he just wants to annoy people with his incessant nonsense, I can already feel so many migraines in the future as I further my association with him.

I glare at him coldly and his smirk just widens when he sees my reaction "Hmph as if I would ever fall for a man such as you, I truly wonder how Manaka-san puts up with you, she must be a saint if she could reign in your quirks."

He starts laughing loudly for some reason, thinking that what I have said is a jest "Oh Miyako-chan, you have no idea how wrong you are." His smile morphs into a mischievous one and I have a sudden sensation that wants me to wipe it off his face.

"Stop calling me Miyako-chan, you infuriating man. Nobody addresses me in such an informal manner." My lips curl into a frown when he just nonchalantly waves me off.

"Why not, Miyako-chan sounds cute and I'll stick with it no matter what rebuttal you offer to me." A charming smile was directed at me as he winked at me and I can sense the sincerity in which he said it.

I can feel a slight heat on my cheeks as I heard what he said. Cute, nobody called me cute before, they called me many things such as beautiful, elegant, lovely, charming, and so many other aesthetically pleasing adjectives accompanied with hollow praises, but none dare call me cute, then I remember who said it.

I eyed him dubiously as he continues looking at me "Please spare me your flattery, it is unbecoming of you to spew such empty compliments." I said with a little bit of heat, I unconsciously mixed in.

He raises his eyebrow as he felt the heat behind my words "I'm not trying to flatter you, Miyako-chan, what I'm saying is a fact that I have concluded during my observation of you," His tone and countenance turns serious as he gazes at my eyes "If you truly don't want me to call you Miyako-chan, then please tell me what you want me to address you by." All traces of light-hearted humor was gone from him and was replaced by a stern air, it should have brought me satisfaction, but all I felt was the wrongness of such expression on his beautiful visage.

I bit my lips and look outside the window of the helicopter, unable to meet with his disconcerting gaze; I steal glances of him and saw that he was still looking at me inscrutably and it made my chest tighten uncomfortably.

Slowly I panned my eyes towards him and I sigh wearily not understanding what I'm feeling right now "I'm sorry for my earlier outburst, it wasn't right of me to direct my anger to you." I said remorsefully and bowed my head.

His expression morphed into a small smile and his eyes softened "There's nothing to forgive, instead it is I who should be apologizing," He gave me an apologetic look "I overstepped my bounds and you have every right to be angry at me."

"That may be true but it doesn't excuse me for my outburst so please-" I was cut off when Akari raised his hand.

"I have a feeling this will be roundabout if let alone, so let's just agree that we both forgive each other for our transgressions, Hotsuin-san." An amused smiled curled on his lips and I returned it with my own and nodded.

"You can call me Miyako-chan, if you really want to Akari-san."

"Well then, if that's the case, then you should call me by my first name too, Miyako-chan."

"Very well, Tsuki-kun." He sent me a gentle smile and the tension in my body lessened.

A comfortable silence blanketed us while we marvelled at the sun that is rising from the east. After a while I can sense him looking at me and I turned my gaze to him and sent him a questioning look.

"If you don't mind me asking, can you tell me why you were so tense before we left the headquarters?" His tone conveyed concern, and I was baffled, wondering why he would be concerned for someone who he just met yesterday.

It seems my surprise was displayed on my visage for he looked at me with amused eyes.

"I'm just trying to make friends, it is lonely without one and I can tell you don't have much of those, like me." His gaze was filled with sympathy and I wasn't the least bit offended by that, knowing it was true.

"Yet, you don't seem melancholic at the least Tsuki-kun; in fact you're quite the opposite."

He laughed wryly "I'm only like this because of Manaka, if it weren't for her, I would be just a boring normal person going along in the tides of time, not doing anything remarkable as I walk through my life." He said tiredly as his eyes slowly dulled.

"Nothing remarkable?" I scoff at that "When I saw your files before your adoption to the Sajyou's, you were heralded as a genius by your teachers, even the government took notice of you, your life even without the supernatural will be anything but unremarkable."

He gave me a wry smile "Like I said, boring."

How can this man just dismiss his achievements during his young age of six, even I at that age was hard pressed to understand college level lessons, yet he did so with ease. When the government offered to take him in he instantly dismissed it, stating 'I don't want to live my life like a puppet.' There were other offers of affluent clans taking him in, but he shut them all down. Why would he even do all that? What made him so jaded at such a young age?

"What made you reject everything they offered you, Tsuki? Surely you can see the benefits of having the government or some affluent family taking you in."

His lips morph into a deprecating smile "Tell me Miyako-chan. What would you feel if you can see what the person is like at first glance? Their personalities, disposition," A dreary gleam entered in his eyes as he looked at me "Their true nature." His empty tone sent chills down my spine.

This man is more dangerous than I thought. Seeing a person's soul is something no human being should be able to do or see, frankly I'm amazed he's even still functioning as a human being.

"It's a good thing I can properly control my ability when I was seven, if I didn't I probably would have gone insane." His eerie smile combined with what he said and his jovial tone made me tremble in slight terror.

"Well I'm glad that you turned out well despite your situation, but why did you share that with me, I know what you said is personal for you so why did you tell me that?"

He looked at me with an amused smile "I have no particular reason, I just wanted to tell you so, I told you."

"You didn't tell me that so I can trust you more?"

"It would be idiotic of me to do that, I'm already doing this undertaking so I could gain your trust, I just wanted to tell a story, that's all." His reason is logical and I can sense the honesty in his words so I nodded in agreement.

"Then I'll tell you the reason why I was agitated when we left. It is because of the elders incessant questioning regarding my decision of doing this mission with you, even though I proved to them time and again that I am no longer a child that needs to be held by the hand, they still think that I am." My hand gripped my forearm to still my growing annoyance.

"It seems those bunch are really annoying huh, Miyako-chan." A delighted smile was directed at me and I nodded softly.

"Yes." I took hold of my trench coat closer to me and look at the side to hide my embarrassed flush as he laughs.

He quiets down and looks at me seriously "Hmm, from what I gathered from Makoto's reaction, this mission is either important or high priority."

"They are both, and in addition, it is also very dangerous" I look at him with a weighty look "So I am placing a lot of faith in your abilities, Tsuki-kun."

A feral smile curled on his lips and his charcoal black eyes glinted with an emotion I couldn't place "You won't be disappointed, Miyako-chan. I will obliterate any enemies we face with extreme prejudice."

I gave him a queer look, before dismissing it as one of his numerous quirks "Before you can do that, I will relay to you the intelligence that Jp's has obtained."

He nodded and gave me his undivided attention.

"This string of incidents started a few months ago, back then only the mundane held the investigation of this case, but when victims who had strange occurrences kept piling up we had to step in.

"Strange how?"

"Strange in the sense that, men and women died due to their heads exploding, individuals who are mentally and emotionally sound, hanging themselves in the branches of the trees and on both occasions there are blood writings on the ground stating **'Do not desecrate our home anymore, further attempts will lead to more deaths.'**. "

He lets out a hum of curiosity "Truly those things are unnatural, but you have not told me anything that binds them together aside from their abnormal deaths."

"All of those occurred in the Daisetsuzan National Park, and when we examined their bodies, they had residual Od that wasn't theirs, the Onmyoji of Jp's concluded that it was supernatural creatures that did that to them but they have no idea what creature it is." My tone became grave and my hand tightened on the hilt of my katana.

He lolls his head in his seat "Do you have a location in mind on where to start?

"I already sent scouts to the deeper parts of the forest; they have already returned and are waiting for us at our destination to give us their report."

He plays with a lock of his hair "Those scouts you sent," His eyes sharpened as he looked at me "Are they competent?"

I crossed my arms under my bust and returned the look with my own "The four scouts that I sent are good enough combatants so they can individually hold against Wraiths, Animal Spirits, and combat oriented Magi,"

A smirk appeared on his lips "I see, but can they resist possession by Spirits of higher rank?"

"You think the scouts are compromised?"

"It is a possibility that one must consider during this affair, that mountain is old enough that older beings such as Kitsunes who evolved into Monstrous Beasts live there," He smiled in anticipation "Maybe even a Phantasmal Beast."

I nodded in agreement "True, what you have said has some truth in them, but I already thought about it and talked with the people in the Jp's outpost we are going to yesterday and they said that the scouts weren't showing any signs of possessions. And lastly, I find it hard to believe that a Phantasmal Beast would live in a place so close to humans." Truly, finding a Phantasmal Beast in this day and age is infinitesimal at best and he's hoping to see one so near to human towns, how cute.

It seems my scepticism showed on my face "No need to burst my bubble, Miyako-chan." He pouts and rolls his eyes at me as I giggle at his reaction.

Suddenly the radio beside me crackles to life "Chief, we are nearing the outpost, please ready yourself for departure."

I press the button on the side "Roger that, please depart as soon as we touch down."

A moment of silence passed as the pilot contemplated why I would break protocol "Um, I copy Chief Hotsuin." Good he didn't question it.

Tsuki raised his eyebrow in amusement "What got you worrying Miyako? I thought you already checked in on the outpost?"

I stand up as I feel the helicopter descending "It's just a precaution, if there is something wrong then at least the pilots won't be caught in the crossfire."

He scrutinizes me for a moment "You genuinely care for the people under you," Standing up, he smiles radiantly and pats my head "How noble of you."

I swat his hand away and scowled at him, which would have made the people that serve under me quake in terror, but he just shakes it off with an easy going smile.

"We have touched down, good luck with your mission chief Hotsuin!" I look at the pilot and gave him a nod of appreciation.

The door of the helicopter opened and I was greeted with the sight of four Jp's personnel wearing the rigidly saluting me, I returned it with my own and stepped down the helicopter.

The helicopter immediately flew off and from the four a woman stepped forward "Chief Hotsuin, the scouts are ready with their reports; they are only waiting for your presence at the command room." She said in a clinical tone.

"Good, then lead me to them."

She salutes and walks towards the elevator with her group; I look at Tsuki and signal him to follow me.

…

* * *

 **(Break)**

…

"I see, so there are Kitsunes deep in the forests and they are the cause of the murders. It does explain the murders, but what about the people that disappeared? Have you seen a glimpse of them?" I asked in an indifferent tone as I looked at the scouts.

One of the scouts answered "We haven't seen hide or hair of the individuals that vanished during the past months in the forest; we think that they are hidden inside the barrier that hides the home of the Kitsunes."

"Very well, then time is of the essence. You," I look at the commanding officer of the outpost at the side "Mobilize all combat ready personnel and let them form Bounded Field in the perimeter of the pathways to the forest. Restrict entry of the mundane in the forest, nobody comes in. Is that understood?" My tone never strayed from indifference, but all of them felt the weight of my orders.

"What about you, chief Hotsuin?"

"Tsuki and I would test the prowess of the Kitsunes, if we judge that we could defeat them with just the both of us, then we would wipe them out. Now, if you don't have any other questions, go carry out the orders I have given you." I answered with a crisp tone.

The commander of the outpost saluted and left without another word.

I look at the rest of the Jp's personnel around me "Report to your commanding officer by the time you are finished with your preparations. Anymore questions?" My gaze roamed for a second and I take their silence as a no "Dismissed!" They all filed out of the room and only Tsuki and I remained.

Suddenly, Tsuki laughs and looks at me with a glazed look "Seeing you commanding them, is so enjoyable to watch Miyako-chan," He shivers in delight "How I love seeing strong women exerting their authority over others." The feminine looking young man said with a coquettish smile and a bit of a flush in his cheeks.

I take hold of my coat closer to me and take a step backward, feeling heat on my cheeks when being stared at by him "What are you blathering on about now, you insufferable man?"

Fortunately, whatever came over him was immediately stomped down, as his flush receded and his smile turned into his usual pristine smile "Oh nothing, just admiring a beautiful gem," He places an errant hair on the back of his ear and gently pushes me to the door "Come on lead the way out Miyako-chan."

I look at him strangely and sigh as I walk before chalking it up as one of his quirks.

"Oh and it seems the scouts aren't possessed by anything, so that's good."

A silver eyebrow was raised "How would you even know that they are possessed?"

He taps the side of his eyes "It's in the eyes."

This young man truly is bizarre, but I have a feeling that I can depend on him despite his eccentricities.

With his track record of successful Dead Apostle and Sealing Designate hunts at the young age of eleven up to the present, I'm sure that his skills in combat are exceptional.

What made me accept him more is his love for his family.

I could feel the sincerity when he said he just wanted his family safe from harm, such a great man would be a valuable ally for me, he just doesn't know it yet, but I already accepted him as one.

' _Maybe we can even become… friends.'_ A small smile appeared on my lips as that thought crossed my mind.

But before that can happen, this incident must be closed and I will see this through with victory in mind.

…

* * *

 **(Break)**

…

"Daisetsuzan is truly a sight to behold. Ah! Gespenst take a picture of that cute little pika so we can show it to Manaka and we can bask in its cuteness together when we look at it!" The dutiful familiar of Tsuki nodded in the affirmative, it floated in front of the trembling pika and took a picture of it.

The familiar floated back to him and handed him the camera "This is a nice picture; you could be a professional photographer Gespenst." Tsuki said with a tone of surety and nodded repeatedly.

The familiar made a gesture of embarrassment as it scratched its zipper mouth with its flat hands.

While this was going on Miyako was massaging the bridge of her nose in exasperation as she takes in the absurdity happening right in front of her "Tsuki, we are on a mission, not on a sightseeing trip, if you want to see what the park offers, then please do it when we are finished with our task." Her tone was supposed to be chiding but it was overpowered with the resignation she was feeling.

The tail end of his trench coat swayed as he walk towards her flamboyantly "Come now Miyako-chan you need to relax so much tension in your body is unhealthy for a person, Look at this," He shows her the picture of the pika from earlier "Isn't it adorable, with its rotund body and small eyes?"

Miyako gently pushes the picture back to him "I agree that it is lovable, but this isn't the time for such things, we have a mission to do and there is a chance that there are people who are held in the inside the home of the Kitsunes, so we must make haste." Her tone was firm and brooked no dissent as she looked at him.

Tsuki just smiled at her and gave her a knowing look "Fufu, don't fret Miyako-chan, I took the liberty of sending out pieces of my familiar as forward recon, already I can see countless Kitsunes inside their barrier ready for an assault." He pats the head of Genspenst and it responded with a guttural sound that translates into an affectionate reply.

"Wait, did you just say that the creatures know that we are going to strike against them?" She looked around the trees and her gloved hand was ready to draw her katana.

"They know of it yes. What they don't know is when or where we are going to attack.

"Were we the ones who alerted them?"

Tsuki shakes his head "No, I would say those scouts of yours weren't attacked by the Kitsunes, so we would think that they didn't feel their presence so when we stroll right through their territory, your people will be cut down like wheat through scythe when they unwittingly go to the creatures ambush points, which is all of the entry paths." His tone sounded casual and bored as if he wasn't talking about potential deaths of people.

"Then does this mean that we can't enter the barrier without being immediately beset by their horde?" Miyako asked as she closed her eyes to think of possible solutions to their problem.

Tsuki hummed thoughtfully and after a few seconds his expression brightened and his lips morphed into an impish smile "I have an idea Miyako-chan."

The purple eyed young woman opened her eyes, seeing his smile her guard was immediately up and looked at him warily "Pray tell, what this idea of yours is." She said cautiously as she slowly stepped backwards as he took a step forward.

Seeing her reaction, his smile became shark-like "Well…" He happily skipped towards her and relayed his plans and her part in it.

By the end of his piece, Miyako was looking at him with a twitching eyebrow while Tsuki was smiling at her serenely

…

* * *

 **(Break)**

…

"So this is the boundary of the barrier of the Kitsunes."

When looked at by a normal human all they will see is a wall of rock, but in actuality in the middle of the wall is a small path that leads to the home of the Kitsunes. The barrier acts as an illusion to the mundane and a secondary effect to repel any normal human who gets close, but when Miyako view it she can see the outline of a shimmering wall.

She steps inside the barrier and immediately the environment changes to a forest, she continues walking towards a clearing "This better work Tsuki." The doll necklace she wore shook lightly.

A figure suddenly lunged from the branches, a sound of a blade being drawn filled the air and the figure dispersed before it could even reach land.

That was the signal of the Kitsunes to attack en masse, countless Kitsunes neared Miyako with inhuman speed, even an experienced combat Magus will die before he/she can even kill four or more of the creatures due to the suddenness of the attack. The Kitsunes bared their fangs in triumph for an easy prey.

Unfortunately, Miyako Hotsuin is an existence that can't be compared to normal humans.

She swung her blade in an arc successively, each time her attacks killed numerous fox spirits and each swing sent out a force of wind that pushed back the ones that hadn't tasted her blade.

Some of them went around and tried to attack her from behind, but before they could leap they were torn to shreds by a floating Genspenst with its black claws, it darted to and fro protecting the rear and flank of Miyako using black balls that obliterated them and opening its zipped mouth to suck in the foes its fighting like a vacuum and consuming them of their Magical Energy essentially robbing them of their life.

Although they were holding their ground quite well, quantity is in itself a quality as they say, and the both of the fighters are feeling that the damage they are doing are all for naught due to immense number they are facing.

Miyako took a sidelong glance at the clearing and unleashed a slash empowered with a powerful wind spell and carved a path towards it, as soon as she neared the edge of the clearing she gracefully jumped to the center of the large clearing.

Hot on her heels, the mass of spirits tensed their legs to follow her action only to be stopped by a whistling sound and a large explosion erupting in the center of their formation easily killing more than ten of them, they jumped away and paused wondering what just happened, but it proved to be a mistake as it was followed by a multitude of explosions killing dozens of spirits.

The remaining Kitsunes shook off the shock of seeing their brethren dying by the dozens they dropped into a stance and howled in unison.

The howl reverberated in the air for a moment and Miyako tightened her hold on her katana as the feeling of the air suddenly shifted into a heavy one.

She felt a concentrated amount of killing intent directed at her from behind and immediately dodged to the side; unfortunately Gespenst wasn't fast enough to dodge the blurred form that bit it into two separate pieces and shredded the remains of it with a single swipe of a claw wreathed in blue fire.

Miyako quickly analysed the foe before her; it stood on all four limbs with a body of a fox reaching half a fully grown man, an orange and black color spread across its body with its piercing slit orange eyes and black sclera, claws wreathed in blue flames blackening the earth it is standing upon, its five orange and black tails lazily swinging behind it, and of course a huge amount of Magical Energy pouring out of its body.

The snout of the fox-like creature curled into a sneer **"Human! You have the gall to waltz into my home, desecrate its beauty and kill my brethren! It seems our warning is not enough to dissuade the destructive actions of you humans,"** It spat out the word human as if it was poison and its feet burst into flames **"But no matter, a stronger punishment will follow as soon as you are wiped from the land!"** The ground underneath its feet cracked due to the speed of its movement.

In the blink of an eye it was already near Miyako, its claw, wreathing in blue flames, already speeding to her pale neck.

The silver haired young woman immediately parried the attack and immediately countered with a reinforced upward slash, the fox dodged to the side and retaliated with a sideswipe she blocked with the flat of her blade and was pushed back, she immediately charged and traded blows with it for a minute, both of them looking like they are performing a beautiful and deadly dance of death, but a misstep was made by the creature as it lunged with both of its fiery claws it was met with the flat of her blade and the force of the swipe was directed to the other side resulting to the beast being off balance, Miyako capitalized on it with a swift and strong kick to its midsection.

The sound of something breaking filled the air, its expression was filled with intense pain and the creature flew back with tremendous speed, bulldozing the trees in its path and was out of sight within a few seconds.

She breathed in a sigh as she regained her bearings. Suddenly she heard the sounds of gunfire in the air; Miyako looked to the side and saw Tsuki bathing the remaining Kitsunes with automatic fire.

A click was heard from his sub-machine gun signifying its lack of ammunition and as if knowing the fact, the surviving beasts leapt towards him but they were immediately dispatched with a sawed-off double barrelled shotgun.

He smirked as he saw the last of the creatures dissipating; the spent shells popped off the firearm and he replaced it with new ones.

His gaze roamed the area and as he surveyed the devastation his lips morphed into a savage smile, Miyako coughed to get his attention and his eyes panned over to hers and he hopped over to her with a joyful smile.

"I told you my plan would work, Miyako-chan, those mortar bombs are something that I personally created and it works with spiritual bodies!" Tsuki let out a beam of pride as he gloated about his creations.

Miyako looked at him a blank expression "It did yes, but I do not appreciate being used as bait, especially when it has the possibility of me being right in the middle of a mortar strike."

Tsuki was about to reply, but was interrupted when a blurred figure lunged from behind him, he deftly dodged to the side and Miyako jumped to the opposite direction, the ground they stood on just a second ago was burned and cracked due to the force and the intense heat of the claws.

The creature let out a feral smile as it looked at the both of them with a ferocious glint in its eyes **"You humans are something else, dodging my attacks with ease using your frail mortal bodies; I devoured humans of the past that are larger and physically superior than the both of you combined and yet,"** His eyes viewed Miyako with intense scrutiny **"You have injured me using your skills and at such a young age too. Tell me your name vixen."** The bloodlust in his voice was nonexistent and all that remained was a tone of curiosity.

Miyako stood with poise befitting of a queen and she held her sword with the grace of a master swordsman "My name is Hotsuin, Miyako head of the Hotsuin clan."

The fox was impressed judging by his expression **"I see, the Hotsuin clan, no wonder you are powerful, I have heard of tales and exploits of Hotsuin, Yamato as he is still being regarded by the Phantasms with awe even today and although most of them who has seen his actions personally are in the Reverse Side of the World, they still hold immense respect for him due to defeating something that can't be defeated by humans,"** Its slit eyes look at the young man at the opposite side **"What about you kit?"**

"My name is Akari, Tsuki. I'm not really one of special pedigree, Fox-san, just an ordinary human trying to dig out the Truth of the World." His tone was cordial and serene as if he wasn't talking to a Magical Beast.

The beast let out a guttural laugh when it heard his answer **"Ah a modest one, you can try to fool me, but you can't trick my senses,"** Miyako looked at Tsuki questioningly as she registered what the creature said, the fox's snout curled into a vulpine grin as it saw the confusion on the young woman **"It seems you are keeping secrets kit, you must not do that with your mate."**

Miyako's visage turned bright red as she heard the creature "He is not a mate of mine, I will hang myself first before I let him touch me in 'that' kind of way!"

The fox looked at the feminine looking young man with amusement and said young man replied with an uncaring and carefree smile and shrug **"Hahahaha! There are still humans who are worthy of the land, but that doesn't mean I will let you go for your transgressions,"** Both of the humans settled into their respective stances as the air stirred due to a heavy pressure emanating from the Magical Beast **"My name is Aoi Hi ruler of the great snowy mountains of the north, I have lived for hundreds of years seeing humans progress into what they have become now, I have seen great heroes rise and fall due to their follies, and I have seen the weak humans of the present which sickens me. Now humans of the current generation, let me see if humans still have what it takes to protect what is dear to them."**

Its whole body was engulfed with blue flames and with speed unlike before it was already in front of a wide-eyed Miyako with two fiery claws bearing on her, what only saved her life was her instinctive creation of a magical shield and even then the power was too much for the hastily constructed defense and she was blown away into the treelines.

Tsuki immediately reacted with a hail of bullets with his assault rifle, but with the speed of Aoi, the bullets were dodged with contemptuous ease and grace.

With just a few blurred steps it was already in front of him, he dodged the first swipe going for his head, a second one for his abdomen, a third for his feet, the dodging went on for a few more seconds until Tsuki put a Bounded Field around his head and threw a flashbang in the air that blinded the creature.

He immediately jumped backwards, fished out his cellphone and unleashed **[Agilao],** and **[Zanma].**

The combined magical fire and wind turned into a raging firestorm and immediately consumed Aoi, but he wasn't done, he threw three frag grenades at it and as soon as it was near the possible position of the creature he immediately activated the Formalcraft matrix on it for a spark, causing it to explode much earlier.

The sound of flesh moving caught Tsuki's attention, he looked at the receding smokescreen he created and in the center of it was Aoi regenerating from his injuries.

It was fascinating to see a body regenerating almost instantaneously; it was different from the Dead Apostles he has encountered. The Dead Apostles rewound their wounds as if it the event of the injury didn't happen in the first place, but this, this was something else.

The fox's flesh moved around as it reconstituted its injured body, its two blown feet being reattached by something reminiscent to a human's muscles and its burned body was receding into its perfect condition. All in all it seems his attacks were of no consequence to the Magical Beast.

Aoi let out a humming noise and looked at Tsuki with impressed eyes **"Truly you are an impressive human; no human has injured me that much since a couple of hundred years ago and even then, she succumbed to her injuries, that I inflicted, after dealing me such a wound, but you, you haven't even tired a bit even when you dealt with my current speed."**

Tsuki lets out an amused laugh "Well I do rigorously train my body towards enhancing my speed and agility, so it's not that big of a deal." He waved off the praise with a dismissive wave of the hand.

The air around him bends and he grabs a pump-action shotgun engraved with Formalcraft matrices and elemental sigils "Now then," He pumps back the forend with joy "Let's rock!" He brought the shotgun to bear with an inhuman speed and fired.

The muzzle of the shotgun shot flechettes that was accelerated and set ablaze by the wind and fire sigil. It quantified the speed of the projectiles and before the creature can react it was already embedded in its body.

Not even flinching from the wound, it charged towards Tsuki and let loose several balls of blue flame at him.

He activates his **[Langsam Eye],** the world slowed down to a crawl and already he knows where the fireballs will travel and hit, Tsuki pirouetted to the side and rolled in quick succession, as he was standing up he saw the fox already above him, its mouth open, ready to unleash a fireball.

He brought the stock of the gun against its midsection and redirected its momentum resulting to the fox letting loose the fireball in the opposite direction.

The young man reinforced his legs and jumped away, firing at every chance he could get, hitting the incoming beast every time due to his inhuman eyesight.

Having enough of being hit by the spiked projectiles, Aoi clad his entire body with hellish blue flames and charged. In a fraction of a second he was in front of Tsuki, instead of feeling fear he was smirking. He activated the traps he laid down with a feral gleam in his eyes.

" **[Blooming Winter]!"** Suddenly, the air became frigid, spikes of ice the size of a fully grown man sprouted from the ground and impaled the fox. Although every part of its body was skewered it still struggled to get out by with it producing heat that melted the ice but Tsuki kept pouring in his mana and new icicles kept growing and impaling the creature.

He grabbed a white amulet from his coat and jumped to the immobilized Aoi, he put the amulet to its head and the thrashing of the creature intensified as the amulet glowed an unearthly blue, swallowing the both of them within its bright light.

After a minute, the light dimmed until it was gone and in the center of the aftermath was Tsuki with a glowing blue amulet in his hand.

He smirked in victory as he basked at the otherworldly glow of the amulet; he kissed it and put it around his neck.

Several copies of Gespenst floated out of the treeline carrying mortar cannons. Tsuki stored the mortars and the Genspenst's merged with each other and it turned into the doll necklace he always wore. He pats the necklace with a contents smile and a ghastly laugh came out of it.

An enchanting voice suddenly broke the silence "So that is how you fight, you don't use strength or brute force but technique and traps, your offensive spells are just a plus to your repertoire but your primary weapon is your wits. You can even seal a Monstrous Beast with just an enchanted amulet, when most would need a ritual with dozens of Magi to achieve a similar feat and even then there is no assurance of success," Melodious laughter rung in the air and Tsuki looked behind him to see Miyako smiling at him with an impressed glint on her eyes "Truly you are a dangerous man, Tsuki-kun."

Tsuki looked at her with a raised eyebrow "Have I satisfied your curiosity, Miyako-chan?" She nodded in reply and he beamed "That's good. So what now? We already accomplished our objective, so what else are we going to do here?"

Miyako walked past him to the direction of the exit of the former home of the Kitsunes "I have already rescued the individuals that they have taken, and changed their memories of this particular event so it wouldn't be too suspicious. So the only thing that we will be doing would be to go back to the headquarters of Jp's to finalize our agreement."

He matched her pace with his hops "Does this mean what I think it means?" An anticipating look was on his face as he looks at Miyako.

A teasing smile curled on the purple-eyed young woman "Maybe." Her reply caused Tsuki to pout at her.

They're conversation continued until they descended to the foot of the mountain, the personnel of Jp's didn't show it but they were happy when they saw their chief.

Why?

She was finally acting her age, smiling while talking with the boy over the most trivial things.

…

* * *

 **(Break)**

…

"Tsu-kun you're back!" A blue missile named Manaka tackled Tsuki and he caught her in a hug.

"Welcome back Onii-chan." Ayaka bowed to him with a subdued smile while Hiroki and Misaya nodded to him.

Makoto walked towards Miyako and looked at her with relief visible on her features "Mistress, I see you have accomplished the mission. I hope everything went well during the mission."

"It did Makoto; Tsuki is someone we have underestimated, for he alone has defeated the Monstrous Beast who was the leader of the Kitsunes, I'll say it in detail, but first I'll report what happened during the duration of the mission." Miyako looked at him with a small smile as she relayed what happened during the mission and his battle with the Magical Beast. The reactions varied with Makoto gazing at him an impressed smile, Misaya looking at him with a wide-eyed look and Manaka nodding repeatedly with pride due to his accomplishments.

"That's all that has happened," Miyako looked at Tsuki for a moment and nodded resolutely "As per our agreement your suggestion of an alliance with us will be fulfilled with all the benefits that comes from ones who are affiliated with Jp's. You will be given unlimited funds for your projects if and only if will be used for the whole of Jp's, if not then you will still be given regular stipends for your personal projects."

Misaya barely reigned in her joy as she looked at the figures of numbers that she will be given per month, Ayaka was of the same feeling as her but her expression was more controlled than of Misaya, while Hiroki blinked at the piece of paper as he processed the amount of money they will be receiving.

Tsuki was looking at Miyako with surprise "Where do you get all this money, Miyako-chan?"

"The funding from Jp's comes from taxpayer money and also from the imperial coffers."

"Huh well, I'm glad nobody has traced this huge amount of money disappearing from the government."

She lets out an amused smile as she heard what I said "Don't worry Tsuki, I won't be charged for plunder if that's what you're worried about."

He lets out a sigh of relief as she assured him "That's good, well then, I think it's time for us to go home, I am quite tired from the excitement that happened a while ago." His words garnered the attention of those around him and the Sajyou's and Misaya nodded in agreement.

"Then let my men escort you to your home," She signals the four people in the corner to heed her command "Starting tomorrow you will be reporting to me and we will discuss various things of import." Tsuki nodded and bade her goodbye, while Manaka looked at her with an unreadable look then waved at her. The rest gave her polite farewells as they were escorted to their home.

As the door to her office closed she slumped to her chair and Makoto looked at her with a puzzled look "What's wrong, mistress?"

Her mien shifted into a ruminating one but then she sighed wearily and tapped her fingers on the table "It's just, I haven't asked him to be my friend."

A raised eyebrow was Makoto's reply

Miyako's visage slightly flushed red "I mean he is someone who could keep up with me, in terms of intelligence, and physical prowess," She looked in thought for a second and then shook her head "On second thought his physical strength is subpar and I can easily crush him without his weapons."

The dark-blue gray eyed woman let out a small laugh "Mistress you're rambling, and you needn't explain yourself to me. Tsuki-san is someone we could count on if we are troubled by something."

The silver haired young woman looked up at Makoto "So you felt it too Makoto?" Even though it was posed as a question, it sounded like confirmation.

"Yes I did and with what you witnessed earlier it leads credence to that feeling. But for now you should take a rest mistress." Makoto gently takes off the coat Miyako wears and guides her to a bed at the next room.

"Wake me if anything important comes up Makoto." Although she held onto her authoritative tone her sleepy expression ruined any authority she could muster due to her adorable look.

"Of course Mistress, have a nice sleep." Makoto smiled and draped a blanket over her.

Miyako fell asleep thinking what the future has in store and how their new allies would fit into it.

Her smile never went away as she fell into deep sleep.

…

…

…

…

* * *

 **End Notes: This is the end of the introductory arc. What's next will be a secret so keep reading if you want to know. Anyway there isn't much to discuss so I'm going to sign out and sleep. Thanks for the read.**

…

…

…

* * *

 **Name: Miyako Hotsuin**

 **Age: 13**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Background: At the time of her birth she was already considered to be special due to her having a Magic Core, but her importance became more apparent when at the age of eight she can harness the Dragon Stream with such finesse that she has surpassed the previous heads of the Hotsuin. She was instated as the head of the Hotsuin by the young age of twelve due to her skills and great mind.**

 **(Addendum Pending)**

 **Special Attributes: Magic Core, Full control of the Dragon Stream**

 **Abilities: She is a peerless swordswoman matched by none; she can use countless spells without exhausting herself due to her Magic Core. She is creative in using the power of the Dragon Stream and it always takes her opponents by surprise.**

 **(Addendum Pending)**

 **Mystic Codes:**

 **(As of now there are no known Mystic Codes that she uses or if she has any at all)**

* * *

…

…

 **Insufficient data in the person's profile**

 **Addendums will be added when more facts are known about the subject**

…

…

 **Next chapter:**

 **Chapter 5: Familiar Faces**

 **Ah and please don't forget about reviewing. Fav, Follow, or review, but no flame please.**


	6. Familiar Faces

**Please Read**

 **The**

 **Author's Note: I'm sorry about the late chapter, I got ill for a few days and it drained me of energy but I made it up to you, my beloved readers, with the start of what I would call as 'Travels' arc, a series of events that happens during the travels of our intrepid… heroes?**

 **Anyway if you have read the light novels of the Fate series then you will be familiar with the setting that will be revealed soon. This arc is two years pass the meeting of Jp's so Tsuki, Manaka, and Miyako will be 15 while Ayaka and Misaya are both 14 other than that I would like to thank.**

 **Painful Lesson**

 **Otterly. adorkable (Nice name by the way)**

 **The Rupture**

 **Bornstellar – Regarding to your question the answers are: No I am not going to make a complete SMT x Nasuverse crossover if I did, I would post it in the Megami Tensei x Fate crossover. I'm just using some of the characters from Devil Survivor 2.**

 **I will not put OP Shin Megami Tensei characters here because they will absolutely wreak havoc on the Nasuverse and it won't even be funny. Holder of the True Magics might have an infinitesimal chance in beating them but I won't do that.**

 **Ever.**

 **You won't see YHVH trials and or conceptions here. That scumbag doesn't exist here… well maybe his counterpart who is "God" in the Nasuverse. Anyway as I said earlier there won't be any conceptions or trials coming from God or YHVH.**

 **For the reviews, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading my story, now then on to the story.**

"Hello" **\- Talking**

' _Hello'_ **\- Thoughts**

 _Hello- Flashback_

" _ **Hello"- Speaking in Flashbacks**_

" **[Spell]"- Casting a Spell**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Nasuverse franchise or any other character I use in other franchises. If I did I would be rich.**

…

* * *

 **(Break)**

…

 **Chapter 5: Familiar Faces**

My name is Sajyou Manaka.

In the fifteen years that I have lived in this world, only the seven of them made me feel alive.

It was due to my dearly beloved Tsuki that I have felt such raw emotions, such as happiness, sadness, anger, regret, jealousy, contentment, and so many other emotions.

Before I met him, I was just a shell of a human being, hollow and without purpose. I just went through my life following the strings of fate, studying Magecraft, making my father proud with my immense accomplishments at such a young age and taking care of my adorable younger sister. Even though it should have given me happiness and a sense of accomplishment, it only made me languish in my uninteresting life.

Due to my connection to the Root my dreams were plagued with so many possibilities or events that could have been. I have seen a version of myself dying to the blade of a different man I fell in love with. I saw myself plunging the world in chaos using a scarlet beast that has ten heads and ten crowns, with none matching our might as the mundane sent their vast armies and mighty armaments and the Magi unleashing Grand Ritual spells at us, and the Counter Guardians of Alaya and the Elementals of Gaia battling legions of corrupted beings of legend that I commanded. They tried to kill me but in the end we strode across the earth as the victors leaving mountains of corpses in our wake.

Then it stopped as soon as I met him, an effeminate boy who was just innocently sitting in a classroom full of mundane. There was something about him that made the Root quiet, his presence was like a void that denies the fundamental truths of the world. I don't know the cause of it and I know my beloved does not know of it, especially his other connection to the Root.

That was one of the reasons that I was so intrigued by him, but it was overshadowed by him embracing my whole being.

I tried asking him about something unnatural about his childhood but all he had, aside from his Origin abilities, was a distant memory of crisscrossing branches that was a part of him as soon as he was born in this world, he didn't even know why he had it and it only deepened the mystery that was Akari Tsuki.

I felt my lips morph into a smile. Even if he doesn't have any of those special qualities I still would love him due to him loving me for who I am.

"Manaka you've been staring at the wall for quite a while. Are you okay?" An overtly worried voice sounded behind me and I beamed as I looked at Tsuki who was washing my bare back with soap using his hands.

"Oh I was just thinking about our expedition in this coming month, to think there is a magical labyrinth out there that hasn't been explored by anyone, think of all the treasures that we would be getting and the mysteries that we would unearth!" Tsuki lets out a small laugh as he saw my excited smile.

He shifts his position and starts to delicately lather my legs with soap "It seems you have forgotten the fact that said labyrinth is rife with peril and every adventurer who set foot there never saw the light of day ever again." The antique white haired young man replied with an amused tone.

I pouted at him and he just gave me a small smile "I didn't forget about it, I just discounted it at the very beginning because I know we will conquer that dungeon, those that went there in the past are nothing compared to us and any foes that we come across will be smote and their ashes will be scattered across the four winds!" I stood up abruptly and produced a flame in my right hand.

"Such a flair for the dramatics," He looks at me with amusement as I let out an involuntary squeak when he pinched my inner thigh, the flame sputtered into nothing as I lost my concentration and the shock had me tumble back into my seat "Although you are right that there are no adversaries that can stop us when we combine our strength, yours alone can make space-time crumble into itself but together we are unstoppable." Even though his voice was quiet the intensity and the utter confidence in it was enough to make me blush.

"Well of course, we are unstoppable, with your sharp mind and my formidable Magecraft nothing can stand in our way." I gave him a playful wink and quickly leaned forward to peck his lips, his reaction was to blush a luminescent red that caused me to giggle.

That's right with all the missions we have taken, all of them went without a hitch. With his masterful planning and my powerful spells none have matched us, even that Dead Apostle Ancestor that we accidentally came across. Although he injured Tsuki, Tsuki did the most damage to him as I was occupied with wiping out his countless minions, when I was done mopping up his trash I finished the fight (read: one-sided massacre) by obliterating him along with his pathetic Reality Marble.

Tsuki composed himself with a few deep breaths and he resumed washing my body. A pleasant silence accompanied us and I was left drifting to my thoughts imagining the both of us taking all treasure and basking in the glory of conquering the unconquerable labyrinth. The sound of the bathroom door opening dragged me away from my thoughts I immediately locked my gaze on the trespassers that intruded on our relaxation time.

The two trespassers were wearing nothing but towels as they entered. They were talking with each other and froze when they saw us, immediately I relaxed as it was just my cute imouto and her friend Misaya.

Both of them were slack-jawed and I was left wondering why they are looking at us with their faces turning into living tomatoes… hmmm I could go for sandwiches with meat and tomatoes, I'll ask Tsu-kun to make me some after our bath.

It was Ayaka's friend that talked, more like shouted, first "What are you two doing?!" Misaya said with her cheeks flushed red and her breath coming out ragged.

I tilted my head downwards and saw Tsuki washing my chest with a roguish grin on his face. What would make him smile like that? Normally he only does that when he's about to do something naughty.

I eyed Misaya questioningly "What's wrong Saya-chan? Tsuki and I are just taking a ba-ahhh!" A moan came out of me as Tsuki pinched something sensitive in my chest, he repeated the action and I tried to stop him but he just kissed me passionately and his hands roamed around my body combined with him touching me in my sensitive spots and him kissing me relentlessly, left me too weak to say, do, or think anything, I don't know how much time has passed but I felt a pressure building up in my lower region and then I felt utter bliss and I could see dots lining my vision as I shouted his name and released it. Eventually he stopped as he felt my body going limp in his touch and gently cradled me to his lithe but firm chest.

Tsuki stood up and smiled at Misaya's incredulous stare "You interrupted our lovey dovey time so I had to fast forward to our last activity on the list, both of you could use the bathroom now if you want." His smile became innocent and he showed far too much teeth for it to be convincing.

That broke her, immediately she skillfully weaved a Rune in the air, a blast of air followed as she dashed towards Tsuki with a magically reinforced punch that he easily dodged with a tilt of his head. He poked her chest and immediately she was aware that she had dropped her towel, instead of crouching and covering up her naked body, it only fuelled her anger, as she jumped back and drew a litany of runes with such speed that would make modern runemasters shrivel up and cry in shame due to them being outdone by a mere 14 year old.

What followed in the ensuing chaos was a thoroughly broken bathroom with its bathtub smashed into pieces, the pipe of the shower punctured with a fist shaped hole, the toilet bowl being uprooted and used as a projectile, Manaka lying in the bathroom floor with an elated expression and Ayaka sprawled on the floor with thin streams of blood coming out of her nose and her countenance similar to her older sister.

Downstairs Sajyou Hiroki just sighed wearily and shook his head in exasperation as he calls the repairman for the bathroom.

All in all, it can be chalked up as a normal every day morning for the family.

…

* * *

 **(Break)**

…

"Both of you are old enough to know that you shouldn't fight in the house and yet you have done so anyway," Hiroki took a deep breath and let out an explosive sigh as he massaged the bridge of his nose "It's only nine thirty in the morning and already you dealt me a massive migraine. Well, what do you children have to say for yourselves?" His stern gaze was directed at Tsuki who was smiling wryly and Misaya who's looking at the effeminate young man with clear annoyance.

"This sexual deviant; took advantage of Manaka's innocence in the bathroom and he did it right in front of us!" Misaya snarled at the end of her sentence while Ayaka, who was still looking like a tomato, held onto her shoulder as her friend was looking like a feral dog that was about to pounce by the second.

"Now, now you shouldn't even enter the bathroom when it's occupied by someone else; it is bad manners you know." He nods his head sagely as if he's saying wisdom from the Gospel.

This time Misaya did lunge at him but Ayaka, who took hold of her friend with all her might, stopped her from potentially maiming his beloved brother. All the while, Tsuki is smiling at her serenely.

"Enough!" The shout of the patriarch of the Sajyou's resounded in the living room and the three of them flinched as they heard the anger in it, he took a few deep breaths and his composed look returned "Misaya you must understand that even though that yes what he did was shameful, that doesn't necessarily make it wrong as it is consensual, add the fact that they are couples as well, you have no right to judge them with what they do with each other… sexually." Although he tried hard to remove the uncomfortable feeling that rooted itself in his being when talking about his daughter's love life it was still made apparent in his tone of voice and the shifting of his expression to an uncomfortable one.

"Godfather, Manaka-san is an innocent maiden that would never say no to this man." Misaya had calmed down considerably after the man's shout, not used to seeing the man that treated her like his actual daughters, losing his composure in all her life.

Tsuki made a bzzt sound with matching arms shaped like an actual 'X' "That's where you're wrong Misaya, Ma-chan has said 'no' to me but it's not readily apparent because she rarely does."

The sound of heeled footsteps coming down the stairs followed by an exquisite voice halted Misaya's reply "Saya-chan there's no need to defend me, if I didn't like what Tsu-kun was doing, I would have stopped him, even if he is adamant about it." Manaka said sternly and Misaya reluctantly nodded as she backed down from the argument and dropped the subject.

Seeing that the matter was settled Hiroki spoke up "If that's settled then it's time for you four to go to the Jp's headquarters, I'm sure Hotsuin-san is already waiting for you. Misaya, Ayaka remember that your first mission is being assigned today you should not let them wait, so get your belongings and get ready for your departure." Both of them scrambled upstairs to gather their bag full of equipment for the mission.

A smirk morphed in Tsuki's lips "You really want us gone that badly huh, Hiroki-san?" Even though it was posed as a question, his tone was one of confirmation.

Hiroki's expression settled to a blank "Yes." He said with a deadpan tone. The sound of thundering footsteps coming down echoed and both Ayaka and Misaya appeared with their baggage in hand.

Tsuki just laughed, gently took Manaka's hand and walked to both Ayaka and Misaya and took hold of the heavy bags they were holding "We'll get out of your hair and leave then. Bye Hiroki-san!" All four of them waved goodbye to him and a flash of light engulfed them, in a few seconds the light and the people in it were gone.

The father of Manaka and Ayaka stood there for a moment and stared at where they have been, he laid down on the sofa they vacated "Today is Misaya and Ayaka's first mission for Jp's," He puts his hand on his eyes as his expression becomes grave "They are so eager to prove themselves that they are capable but they don't think of their safety enough for me to relax. I do hope they come home safe, supernatural incidents have been on the rise in Japan and the world as of late. I sincerely wish that this will not lead to something catastrophic in the future but if it does," Hiroki sat up, pulled out his wallet and took out two pictures in the first it was his two daughters Manaka who was five and Ayaka who was four being engulfed in a warm hug by their mother Elizabeth. The second one was containing Manaka, Tsuki, Ayaka, and Misaya, all smiling happily as they ate in the backyard of their home. "Oh Elizabeth I hope your spirit will guide those four and let them come home safely. They're all I have left in this world."

The man closed his eyes and prayed that his children will come home alive and well.

…

* * *

 **(Break)**

…

"You're late. Most of the time you always go here at seven in the morning." Miyako looked at Tsuki with a raised eyebrow as he looks at her with his usual pristine smile.

"Manaka wanted to have a relaxation time with just the two of us. So who am I to complain if my dear cute girlfriend wants to spend more time with me?" Manaka nodded in agreement while Ayaka and Misaya blushed at remembering their 'relaxation' time.

Miyako saw Ayaka and Misaya's reaction and just shook her head, already deciding not to question what their 'relaxation' entailed so she went to other matters "Ayaka, Misaya," Both girls instinctively straightened their postures, even though their posture was already perfect, as she spoke to them "The group that you will be accompanying for the mission are already waiting for the both of you, so please follow me." She stood up from her chair and walked out of the room with the four of them following her.

"Ayaka, Miyako are you sure you don't Manaka or I to accompany you on this mission? I heard that it is a dangerous one and the both of you don't have any combat experience, the only thing that the both of you have are your training and your Magecraft." Tsuki said with unbidden worry as he looks at the two, while Manaka took a glance at them and said nothing on the matter.

The two of them looked at each other then at him and spoke in unison "Yes."

He furrowed his eyebrows and he rubbed his forehead in annoyance.

"Onii-chan I'm glad that you think of our safety but we need to do this, we want to know how we measure up to others and how our skills match up to our adversaries." Ayaka said with a serious expression.

"There is a chance that you will see death, either by your hands or by others. Are the both of you ready for the carnage that you will see when the hunt begins? Are you ready to see the dead walking among the living and feasting upon their flesh while abominations created by demented Magi wreak havoc on a community just because?" Tsuki asked as he looked at them steadily with narrowed eyes.

A long tense silence stretched as the four of them stopped on their tracks, the two of them mulling over what he said to them. True, they know that as Magi they will encounter such things in the future for their world was rife with violence everyday people die because of some crazed lunatic's machinations whether it would be from the mundane or the moonlit. Misaya and Ayaka knows that one must know firsthand to pass judgment on to something or someone, that was drilled into them by the people that helped them reach to where they are right now and now they must prove to them that their teachings were not a waste upon them to prove that they must risk their life through battles like them.

After all, Magi walk with death.

The terse silence was broken Misaya looked at him with a genuine smile "Tsuki, we appreciate your concern towards us but I think," She shakes her head "No. I know that we are ready for this. We understand why you want us away from missions such as this but we want to personally know the dangers that you and Manaka-san encounter and if proven otherwise then we will strive to become competent enough that nobody can harm us."

"Bold words coming from someone who hasn't defeated me at all when we train, even I encounter foes that are far greater and powerful than me but I use my guile to triumph against the inhuman foes that can crush me if I make a single mistake with their staggering might. Can you stand up against monsters that even veteran Enforcers and Executioners will cower away from? I highly doubt it." Tsuki said without a shred of vanity in his tone, only stating a fact that has been proven time and again.

Misaya was far from being dissuaded or angered by her jab at her abilities instead her determination only grew at his words "Then let us go, how can we prove ourselves if you don't even want to let us out of your protection? We need to know what kind of monsters are hiding in the dark, you are just making us ignorant and if we encounter a monster one day we will be caught unprepared and it will be your fault if we are lost on what to do against such a formidable adversary. As a lady and heiress of the prestigious Reiroukan I refuse to be subjected to floundering in the darkness of my ignorance." The young man grimaced and Ayaka tugged Misaya's hand for her to stop, but she ignored her and kept looking at him in the eye.

Silence drifted over them again and Ayaka broke out in cold sweat as she was left thinking on what to do if her brother disag-

"Ok then." Tsuki said with a smile and a casual wave of his hand.

The sudden shift in his demeanor threw them for a loop and then they registered what he said "What!?" Both of them shouted in disbelief.

He raised an eyebrow at them "Oh I thought you two would be happy that I agreed to your decision?" He said with a questioning look on his face.

"We are Onii-chan! It's just… I thought that you would make it hard for us or say that we should beat you first before you agree." Ayaka said with a vexed look on her.

"Haha, you watch too much anime if you think I'm going to say such a stupid line," He puts his hand on her head as she pouts and gently swivels her to the right "Now say hello to your teammates."

Ayaka caught sight of five people with amused smiles standing in the hallway that she hadn't seen before and she can honestly say that they are quite the peculiar bunch.

A blue eyed good looking young man with wavy black hair wearing a blue and white turtleneck a bunny hoodie with long rabbit like ears, blue trousers and dark navy sneakers.

On his right is a gentle looking light brown haired girl who was wearing a navy blue school uniform with a blue and white ribbon tie, black mini skirt, black medium length socks and brown shoes.

At the handsome young man's left is a teenager with stylish brown hair, who was wearing a yellow scarf, navy blue uniform similar to the girl but clearly designed for men, and a black chemise collar shirt with a blue and white tie.

In front of them is a girl who has long red hair and gray eyes, pure white scarf with black music notes and a white fur hat, a white school uniform with a skirt, long black thigh high stockings and brown shoes,

At the back of them was the last one who was a bright orange haired young woman with a white lotus on her hair and curves that made Ayaka envious she has orange eyes and wears blue rectangular glasses, long black extended silk gloves covering her whole arm and a sleeveless short black dress that goes to her creamy white thighs, shoes with high heels and she carries a long design pattern white piece of cloth that oozes out Mystery and Age like one of those artefacts that Onii-chan and Onee-sama brought when they stumbled upon an ancient castle town that was located in a tundra.

The teenager with a bunny hoodie smiled as he stepped forward "It seems you have worked out your problem so the only thing to do is to introduce ourselves to our teammates for this mission. I'll start; my name is Kuze Hibiki head of the Kuze clan and leader of our team." Hibiki said with a charming smile that would get any normal girl swoon over him.

The brown haired young man adjusts his scarf as he tried to hide the fact that he was looking at Manaka and Tsuki with a flushed face, he waves his hand and grins "Er… hi my name is Shijima Daichi, heir of the Shjima clan; I hope we can get along."

A demure voice came from the gentle looking girl "My name is Nitta Io, heiress of the Nitta clan." Io said with a reserved smile.

The long red haired girl's lips curled into a dazzling smile and waved both of her arms excitedly "Hiya! The name is Ban Airi just an average magical girl." Airi cheerfully said as she flashed them a peace sign.

The young woman with the orange hair spins in place and winks at the group "Hey there, name's Koujo Hinako dancer extraordinaire," A pause "Oh and heiress of the Kujou clan." Hinako added the last part as if it's an afterthought and gives them a smile.

Silence drifted over Ayaka and Misaya as they looked at the group with a blank expression. The silence stretched into an awkward one and even Miyako regarded them with a small amount of pity, fortunately Manaka broke the silence.

"You guys are weird." Manaka said with a pure smile and her expression was of utmost innocent amusement like that of a child. The five of them looked at her with raised eyebrows.

Airi's eyebrow twitched "Uhhh… Hinako did she just compliment us or insult us?" Hinako just shrugged at her question also feeling lost when she didn't even detect something akin to mockery in the adorable girl's tone and Airi's vexed expression only grew when Manaka giggled.

"Oh I'm sorry if it came out like that but it was a compliment. You can take it as a fond feeling whenever you see something amusing. Isn't that right Tsu-kun?" Manaka said with a sunny look as she wrapped her arms around his.

Tsuki let out a chuckle "I agree Ma-chan," He lays his hand on Ayaka and Misaya's shoulder and poke their cheeks "Now Ayaka, Misaya it would be rude if you don't introduce yourselves, when they have."

That snapped them out of their stupor and Misaya cleared her throat as she composed herself "Forgive me it seems I forgot my manners. My name is Reiroukan Misaya, heiress of the Reiroukan family; I'm looking forward on seeing what power the clans of Jp's have to be the protector of Japan." She lifts up the ends of her red sundress and curtsies while sending them a challenging smile.

Ayaka's lips curled into a small smile and adjust her glasses when they looked at her "Sajyou Ayaka daughter of Sajyou Hiroki and little sister of Sajyou Manaka and Akari Tsuki."

Hibiki perked up when he heard Tsuki's name "Pardon me Sajyou-san but you mentioned Akari-san and Miyako said that he will be here, I am quite inclined to meet him so I could thank him regarding his meritorious services to Jp's and Japan as a whole," He stopped when he saw the white haired young woman looking at him with mirth "Did I say something to amuse you, milady?" He said with a tone of curiosity and a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh no, it's just, I'm flattered that someone personally wants to thank me for the missions that I have done for Jp's." Tsuki's grinned as he saw the confusion in his eyes.

"What but I'm-" Tsuki's grin stretched into a manic one when understanding lit up on Hibiki's eyes.

Hibiki looked at Miyako, who was trying to hide her amused smile, with an irritated look "Miyako you told me that Tsuki is a male."

Miyako covered her growing smile with her gloved hand "I did."

Seeing her prolonging it Hibiki went to the heart of the matter "Why did you tell me he's a boy when clearly she is not?"

"Are you implying that I lied to you?" Her amusement can be plainly heard on her tone.

"Yes." Hibiki all but shouted.

"I did not."

"What! Look at her Miyako and tell me that a beautiful lady like that can be called a man." His eyebrow twitched when Miyako just let out a laugh.

Suddenly, loud laughter erupted from Tsuki who collapsed with laughter, those who know him just looked at him with amusement and the others with a questioning look, it took a while before it tapered off and left him wheezing and inhaling for air. After a minute he stood up shakily as he was being held by Manaka.

"Miyako didn't lie to you Kuze-san." Tsuki said to him with a smirk.

"Then… you really are a man?" His disbelief was palpable as the rest of his friends who are displaying varying degrees of shock in their features.

"Oh, do you want some kind of proof, Kuze-kun?" Tsuki winked at him with a playful expression and Hibiki resembled a tomato as he sputtered.

"No no no no, Akari-san, I'll take your word for it." Hibiki said with a tired and defeated expression.

Tsuki was about to tease him again but Miyako took pity on him and saved him from further embarrassment "Hibiki take your team and head to Okinawa, once you land contact me and I will provide you with further instructions depending on the situation, any questions?" Hibiki shook his head "Then gather your gear and wait in the lobby. I'll talk to Ayaka and Misaya before they go." Miyako said with a clinical tone and expression as she crossed her arms under her bust.

Hibiki blinked at the request but complied. He and his friends went to get their equipment while Ayaka and Misaya stayed at Miyako's behest.

When they were no longer in sight Miyako's expression shifted into a worried one as she looked at the both of them "Ayaka, Misaya I know that you would not be dissuaded from your course so I would advise extreme caution and to tread lightly while in the duration of the mission. Intel suggests that there are several Magi groups that were spotted in Okinawa and based on their profiles all of them are rogue," Her expression became stern as she looked at the two "So do not hesitate in killing them for they will not. Is that understood?"

Ayaka's face twisted into a grimace at the thought of killing but nodded in acceptance and Misaya only let out a hum of agreement.

Miyako scrutinized them for a while before letting out a small sigh "Then say your farewells to Tsuki and Manaka. Your flight is an hour away and all of you need to be in Okinawa in the afternoon."

"Onii-chan, onee-sama we will return with our heads held high." Ayaka said with a determined glint on her eyes.

"And when we return you will acknowledge us that we can take care of ourselves." Misaya huffed as she saw Tsuki and Manaka's amused look.

"Then if you have said your piece then it's time for you to get a move on," Tsuki gently pushed them to Miyako "Good luck the both of you." He said with a sombre tone while Manaka bade them farewell with a wave of her hand.

Ayaka and Misaya turned their back on them and followed Miyako as she led them out.

Silence enveloped Tsuki and Manaka as they watched Ayaka, Misaya and Miyako leave.

It was broken when a sigh came from Tsuki "You think they will be okay Ma-chan?"

"They will Tsu-kun you know how strong they became when they trained with Miyako. So have a little faith in them." Manaka said with assurance and her ever present immaculate smile on her lovely lips.

"Manaka is right Tsuki. Both of them are quite formidable in their own right. I would know since you begged me to personally train them to my standards." Miyako said with an imperious look as she walked towards them.

Tsuki's smile twitched "I didn't beg, I asked a favour, there's a huge difference between them."

The purple eyed young woman ignored him "Your words when you begged me were 'Please train Ayaka and Misaya, I'll do anything you want done perfectly, if you make them stronger!' afterwards you performed a Dogeza in front of me, I have to admit it was such a fitting image of you to be bowing down to me!" Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed red as she realized what she blurted out. Tsuki looked at her with an amused smile while Manaka tilted her head questioningly.

"My my Miyako it seems your inner nature is surfacing, it would be best if you push it down," The white haired young man moved in a blur and in a blink of an eye he was already behind Miyako hugging her intimately with his arms around her and his lips just a hair's breadth away from her ear "Before I push you down." He said sensually, Miyako became beet red and shivered as his breath ghosted over her and then she remembered that she was being hugged by him.

"You pervert!" She lashed out with a kick but it was dodged with ease as he pirouetted back to Manaka laughing all the way.

The adorable girl just purse her lips as she voiced her question "What do you mean by 'push her down' Tsu-kun? Are the two of you going to fight?" Her innocent inquiry stopped the both of them and they both laughed fondly at Manaka's innocence while said girl was pouting at them cutely.

…

* * *

 **(Break)**

…

Okinawa the largest of the Ryukyu Islands is easily one of the most beautiful places in Japan due to its beaches, temperate weather, and numerous tourist attractions such as nature parks, museums and historical sites. It would be an excellent vacation spot and I would immediately lie down on the beach to bathe in the sun's rays.

Sadly, I'm not here for a vacation, just an extermination mission for a bunch of idiotic rogue Magi. Hahhh I wish I could just relax and let my body rest on the beach.

A tug on my hand took me from my thoughts and saw Ayaka giving me a questioning look.

"You seem down Misaya."

I waved my hand lazily "Oh it's just I wanted to lounge around on the beach. Every spare time we have is either used up training with Miyako-senpai or furthering our research in Magecraft, Tsuki is such a slave driver always saying 'if you want to be exceptional then transcend the limitations of modern humans and join me in training!' It's a wonder that my skin is still smooth and white, with all the bruises and scrapes that we got from our brutal training." I sigh wearily as I lean at Aya-chan's side.

"Well we were the ones that wanted the training Misaya," Ayaka cleans her gun as she talks "Besides we came out stronger than ever right?"

My nose puckered into distaste as I take in the sight of her gun "Why do you even use such a thing? _Firearms_ has no grace when used, they just emit a loud bark, like a dog's" The word firearm was spat with such venom Ayaka thought that the gun itself would melt.

The cerulean eyed girl assembled her sniper rifle and put rounds on its internal magazine before looking at me with exasperation "Come now Misaya you know how useful guns are. Onii-chan mentioned how much useful a gun is in combat, especially in the moonlit world where Magi always think that those that come after them fight 'fairly'… or as fair as dubious rogue Magi are. Besides, I love using guns as my weapons they're efficient unlike your old naginata" The smooth sound of the bolt closing brought a small smile at Ayaka's lips.

I rolled my eyes at her and she reciprocated with a wry smile "My naginata is a hundred times more powerful than your pea shooters," Quickly standing up the ko-naginata expertly spun in my hands and I thumped the end of it in the floor, its thump echoing throughout the room "This naginata was owned by Gozen Tomoe who fought in the Genpei War with Minamoto no Yoshinaka those guns of yours will never compare with its power!"

"True," Ayaka acquiesced with a nod "But that doesn't mean it can't grow to such. You remember what Onii-chan did to you when you trained right," The memory of that event made me shiver in terror "So you do remember."

I shake my head in frustration "I refuse to acknowledge that _thing_ as a firearm!"

A small giggle can be heard from Ayaka "That's because it isn't. It's the combination of technology and Magecraft that onii-chan has painstakingly researched for years and it has bore fruit as expected of my amazing onii-chan." The sound of adoration can be clearly heard from Ayaka's voice and I just smiled as she gushed over her brother.

"You really love your brother huh?" An amused voice suddenly interjected.

The sound of the voice made Misaya and Ayaka turn around and they suddenly remembered that there were other people in the room namely: Hinako, Airi, Daichi and Io.

Hinako, the one who spoke, smiled at them slyly and Ayaka turned red "Of course I love my brother but not in the way that you think." Ayaka said with a flustered expression but based on Hinako's continued amused smile she wasn't convinced in the slightest.

There was something about these two that were familiar ever since I saw them something has been wriggling about on the back of my head, it's as if I saw and heard of them before.

I narrowed my eyes on Hinako and Airi. That orange hair and curvy body, the red hair and small but charming body "Wait a minute," I gave them a once over and backed away as I recognized them "I knew you two were familiar, the both of you are the AiHina stars."

That's right. At school I heard my classmates playing their songs and performances. I have to admit, their songs are quite good and their performances are spectacular with Hinako's enchanting dances and Airi's upbeat and refreshing playing of the piano.

Airi looked pleasantly surprised at me figuring out their identities "Oh, are you a fan then? If you want I can sign my name on your naginata." She produced a pen out of nowhere and stepped forward with a large smile.

"Please get away from me lest you want to be skewered." I pointed my naginata at her but she stepped forward heedless of my weapon.

Thankfully Hinako pulled her back by the scarf and saved her from being impaled "Airi! What did I tell you about being overbearing?" Hinako said with a chiding tone and expression.

"That I shouldn't be and it will make the fans uncomfortable and scared." Airi said with a blank tone as she pouts.

Hinako pats her covered head and shoots me a smile "That's right, so you still want that autograph?"

"I admit that your music is good but I wouldn't call myself a fan of yours." I looked down at her, and upturned my nose. Resulting to Airi visibly wilting with Hinako consoling her but I paid it no mind.

"Can you tell us why you would talk to us? Surely you have something in mind other than to just talk?" At her smile I concluded that yes that was the reason "Are you serious?" The disbelief in my voice was palpable.

"Well we don't have much to do aside from waiting for Hibiki to finish his meeting with Miyako. Soooo… yeah Airi and I wanted to get to know the both of you." Hinako stuck her tongue out cutely and Airi nodded in agreement.

Sighing I look at Ayaka who just shrugged indifferently "I suppose. What do you want to know?"

Minutes passed by as the girls talked about any topics they could think of. At first Ayaka and Misaya were leery of their intentions but as their talk progressed into more mundane things like 'Misaya your hair is so shiny. How can I get mine like that?' and 'Ayaka you look so mature in those glasses unlike BakaHina over there.' Both of them enjoyed their talks with the two girls and by the time Hibiki finished with his meeting he saw the four of them giggling.

"Did your brother seriously blow up a castle?" Airi put her two hands on her mouth to stop her laughter from spilling over.

"He did, Onee-sama, Misaya and I were there to act as guards for the rear but thirty minutes later he ran out firing his rocket launcher at the entrance of the dungeon, before we could ask why. He carried us out of the castle while babbling about 'Tentacle monsters going to taint the purity of the girls!' And then he blew the whole castle up with his military grade explosives!" Ayaka said as she laughed and wiped away the tears that gathered in her eyes.

I smiled fondly as I recall that event "Oh yes I remember that! I never saw Tsuki run so fast even with his Reinforced legs," My eyes caught Hinako and Airi looking at us with a blank look "What? Why are you looking at us like that?"

"Er… Ayaka did you just say tentacle monsters?" Ayaka nodded and both of them grimace in disgust.

Misaya was about to ask them what bothered them but Hibiki immediately intervened sensing the direction of the topic treading dangerous waters.

He clapped his hands to gather their attention "Everybody ready your equipment, we're going to the mountains. Intel suggests that there is increased traffic around the mountains that are not civilian or military; moreover our sensors have spotted groups of individuals with large reserves of Od who have crossed the boundary of the foot of the mountain, so it could very well be the rogue Magi that we are hunting. That's the end of the report, any questions?" Hibiki took their silence as their answer "Then meet me at the exit." He hurriedly walks out of there, with Daichi and Io slowly following, unnerved by the grouped girls steely gaze on him.

The four of them looked at the direction he walked out (read: fled) and looked at each other "Putting aside that peculiar man. Why are the both of you looked positively repulsed by the idea of tentacles? I myself find them disgusting but you two look absolutely disgusted" I asked with a hint of curiosity due to their peculiar reaction with Ayaka nodding in agreement.

Hinako and Airi silently deliberated the pros and cons of breaking their innocence, not even a couple of seconds passed they made a decision.

They stood up and ran towards the exit, leaving Ayaka and I blinking in surprise due to their abrupt departure.

…

* * *

 **(Break)**

…

Hiking through a mountain is a tedious task even more so when it is being done at night I pity those people who do. Unfortunately I am one of those people and with the cold air in the mountain, I am shivering and feeling rightfully irritated. Thankfully Ayaka and I were at the back of the Jp's team that will assist the seven of us, so thankfully they can't see me in such a distasteful state.

"Misaya you're shivering. Just take my sweater I have Formalcraft sigils on my blouse underneath so I don't need it." Ayaka said with a begging tone. Truly Ayaka is such a sweet and thoughtful friend, but I have my pride as a noblewoman and that means not taking Ayaka's snug and homely sweater.

"No, I will not have you disrobe in front of all these people just so I could be comfortable. Now please drop it Aya-chan." Of course I wouldn't say the real reason why. My pride won't allow it.

Ayaka opened her mouth ready to argue but a wave of uneasiness wafted through us and we were instantly on guard. The rest of the team didn't and they were caught unprepared when a corpse lunged with its teeth bare, ready to tear into the flesh of the unsuspecting Jp's member near it.

A shot echoed around the clearing and the corpse fell. A distortion appeared in the treeline and it revealed skeletons and corpses that poured out of the treeline in droves. Reinforcing my legs I dashed towards the front. My slender and formidable ko-naginata spun in my hands and met no resistance as I effortlessly beheaded two of those abominations in one swing.

Our actions broke the shock of our allies and they immediately bared their weapons fangs on the enemies that suddenly appeared. Shots rang out and the enchanted guns tore through the reanimated flesh of the undead like paper even the skeletons were dismantled with precision, the soldiers targeted the cores in their chest and easily breaking the bone casing protecting it with their bullets.

Dancing in the midst of the undead, Hinoka weaved through them, punching and kicking with inhuman grace and speed, blood erupting in all sides as she shattered the skulls with a single hit. At her side Airi moved slower than Hinako but it was offset by her producing lightning with but a flick of her wrist easily boiling or incinerating the heads of the reanimated fleshy remains, the bone soldiers stood no chance as her lightning tore through the bones protecting the core with impunity, easily destroying it.

Hibiki commanded the troops of Jp's with ease even as he dove through the chaos with his katana slashing apart his foes effortlessly. At the Jp's group Daichi guarded Io as he shot down the walking dead with impeccable aim using his old timey rifle and those that came near him were pierced or slashed apart by the uncannily sharp bayonet attached to his rifle. While Io produced spells of astounding magnitude of quality and quantity with her talismans, easily taking scores of them in one spell. Her control in using it was phenomenal as one of her fire spells engulfed her targets and the flames raced to the trees but she immediately halted the flames with a wave of her hand.

Ayaka gunned her enemies down with a rain of lead, each of her shot finding their marks. The ones who came near her were sliced apart by the water that hovered over her its keen sharper than enchanted reinforced steel the blue glow it exuded responded with the bracelet that she wore and in an instant it formed a water wall in front of her, protecting her from a fireball that came from the tree line. She lets go of her carbine and raises her sniper rifle, with speed surpassing those of normal humans she spotted, aimed and shot through a small hole she made in her water wall; her targets head missing and his body collapsing shortly after.

As soon as the rogue Magi came into play, things got bloody for Jp's as most of the soldiers that survived relatively unscathed were killed or heavily injured by the spells being hurled around by the Magi from all sides.

Seeing his comrades dying and a new enemy appearing on their flanks and rear, Hibiki ordered Hinako and Airi to the left, me to the rear and the rest of them to go forward as he dashed through the right to cut down anybody he came in contact with, the spells hurtling towards him sliced in the middle and dissipating them, he faced his left palm to the enemies and a shot of concentrated mana raced through his targets and tore them apart with the ensuing explosion.

I dashed through the rear and saw Ayaka shooting at the combined forces of the Magi and their remaining familiars. I pumped Magical Energy into my legs and the ground that I stood on cracked at the force of my step easily becoming a blur to the Magi, I didn't even hesitate in ending their pathetic lives with a swift flick of my naginata that sent their heads soaring through the air, I flitted through them and sliced them apart perfectly and those who tried to fight back were met by slashes that sent their limbs flying off to different directions and their blood spilling all over the ground. I drew the runes for earth and spikes of rock pierced the remaining Magi's abdomens and hoisted them up in midair. The sound of their agony fills the air, their screams of pain melody to my ears, like those of a singing of an angel and I couldn't stop my lips from spreading into a smile. The screams faded abruptly and I looked at Ayaka who was holding a handgun and my smile turned into a slight frown.

"Ayaka you shouldn't have wasted your bullets on those trash, they were going to die anyway." Ayaka glanced at me and gave me a disapproving look.

"Onii-chan would be disappointed when he learns that you wasted your prana on something so petty as to torture somebody."

"True it is petty, but seeing such worthless worms squirming and screaming for their lives brings shivers down my spine," I walked past Ayaka and kneel down beside the crying Magus that is trying to crawl to safety with both of her hands and half of her legs missing courtesy of me "Like this worm here." The Magus sobbed harder as she saw me beside her.

"Oh don't cry worm, your beautiful face is being marred by all these tears," I wiped the tears from her cheeks and took hold of her bloodied chin, a comforting warm green glow emanating from my hand while her eyes became unfocused "Now tell me dear, if you want this pain to end you just need to tell me what I want to know. Is that understood?" She didn't speak and I slapped her harshly leaving a stinging red mark on her face "Speak when you are spoken to worm, lest you want your pain to become tenfold and incur my wrath!" She nodded fervently and answered 'yes' "Good, now tell me where is your leader? This ramshackle of a strategy you used on us was orchestrated by someone and it's not any of you imbeciles who did that. So tell me who did."

The Magus took in a shallow breath before she spoke "Branch Master Ulysses Payne, he heads the operation of the East Asia Bureau."

"What is this Bureau you are speaking of?" This mission is getting more interesting by the moment and it seems Ayaka is of the same thought with her focusing entirely on the dying woman before us.

Her body shuddered violently before I poured in more Healing Magecraft to stabilise her. She coughed up blood before she spoke "The Bureau is something that is spread internationally, when we are recruited we weren't told anything about The Bureau its goals, their leaders, central headquarters, anything about it are unknown or the other branches locations for that matter. Our leader could be the only one who does." Her tone became increasingly blank.

I caressed her cheek letting the warm glow wash over her "Tell me about this Ulysses Payne his abilities, personality and his location."

"He is an arrogant but powerful necromancer he was the one who constructed the familiars that attacked your group, he made them as part of his personal army and he made more of them when he saw the wards, his arrogance is justified because he has the abilities to back it up often ruling our group with an iron hand always forcing us to do his bidding and…" She started to glow an eerie purple and a hex mark in the shape of a disfigured rectangle appeared on her forehead as she thrashed her head around screaming all the while.

"A silence hex, how quaint, let's see if you are good as she says." I analysed the hex and in less than five seconds I easily found how to deactivate it and I was left feeling disappointed "It seems this master of yours is a disappointment; now please tell me the location of his hideout."

Her breathing became faint indicative of her near death "Near the crest of the mountain he built his workshop on the far side of the holy shrine, one that he cannot enter due to it being barred by a powerful Bounded Field and it is surrounded by angry powerful wraiths on the outside of the field I thought he would leave them be, due to them being too powerful but to our surprise he went back and subdued them and used them to construct his greatest creation and succeeded." The woman paused as the pool of blood that poured out of her trickled into drops.

"What is it?" I stopped pouring prana in her knowing it would be just a waste of energy.

"A… Gashadokuro." Saying her final piece her eyes glazed over as her life left her body.

Ayaka and I looked at each other in worry as we processed what she said. Gashadokuro's are gargantuan skeletons taller than four story houses that are notorious for killing and eating lone travellers who are just crossing the road and they gained infamy when the daughter of Taira Masakado, Takiyasha-hime, summoned one to assault the ancient city of Kyoto, the seat of imperial power of ancient Japan, during her rebellion she failed in capturing it but the damage she has done was catastrophic to both infrastructure and the lives of both civilians and soldiers of the city and most of it was due to the Gashadokuro's raw strength and its supposed invincibility and invisible capabilities.

From what the Sajyou's and Reiroukan's have gathered about the ancient monsters of Japan the Gashadokuro isn't classified as a Phantasmal Species. They are something that evolved from the angry spirits of humans and as they fused together they formed the Gashadokuro. A malevolent spirit formed by the hungry ghosts of victims of famine and soldiers who weren't given a proper burial and they seek the living to satiate their hunger and having their victim join their twisted search of purpose as one of them. Fortunately, if there is a Gashadokuro, then we can kill it with our weapons.

The sounds of combat were absent for a while now and there are no signs of the Jp's team in our immediate vicinity making us more wary.

"Ayaka we need to warn the group before they are caught unprepared." I said in a commanding tone and Ayaka nodded in agreement as she holster her handgun, cocks the bolt of her sniper rifle open to put additional ammo on the barrel closing it with a smooth sound and takes the carbine that the floating water held, she dried the stock with a bit of heat and she cocked the firing lever with a satisfying clink judging by her smile.

We took off sprinting towards where the bulk of the Jp's team went and the trees we passed by were a blur to us as we raced through the rocky road of the mountain pathway the cold air of the mountain whipped through our adrenaline filled body cooling us with its chill.

The appearance of fog intensified as we neared our location but something tells me that this is not natural. Not even a second later, a sound of teeth chattering and bones rattling caught our attention and Ayaka and I slowed to a halt, both of us vigilantly surveying our surroundings with our backs to each other.

Suddenly I felt a creeping in my bones, it resonated with my primal instincts sounding an alarm, telling me whatever it was; it was going to kill me if I don't dodge right now. I agreed with my instinct and pumped prana into my legs and jumped away just in time to see a large bone white hand crashing where we stood.

I turned around and what I saw sent shivers down my spine. Standing at approximately 24 ft. was a bone white skeleton with its skull set in a sinister smile as it looked at her its hollow eye sockets were filled with a mockery of a human's eyes with small bone white balls on the left and right and a black dot on the center of it, its ribs are protecting the bones wrapped around the black beating core made of **…** something that can only be called **materialized hatred** , its feeling of malevolence permeating the surroundings almost as if its palpable and its bony hands and feet were sharp and I easily surmised that being hit or slashed by that will be detrimental to my health.

The feeling of dread intensified as its whole frame shook when a semblance of a booming mocking laugh came from it and Ayaka, who was beside me, gripped her gun so hard that her knuckles turned white.

I stepped forward, took in a deep breath and looked at the monster with my piercing red eyes. The gesture garnered its attention and it lowered its skull to look at me closely.

"My name is Reiroukan Misaya, listen well foul spirit for I will be your vanquisher. When I am done with you not even a single part will remain in this material world and you will pass on to become my slave," I rolled down the sleeves of my white dress and raised my right arm as the black Magic Crest of my family pulsed to life, the eerie moans of the spirits trapped within it comforting to my ears and bringing me a calm feeling and it seems even the giant skeleton was affected by it with its smile vanishing being replaced with a frown "Now prepare yourself for your second death!" The wind shifted as I drew a multitude of runes enhancing my strength, speed, agility, durability and strength of the ko-naginata in my hands and firing balls of fire in its head, the fireballs connected and it charged out of the smoke unscathed from my attack.

My red lips morphed into a smirk and I reciprocated the charge with my own, with my boosted speed I bolted towards its large right foot and pivoted around it. My naginata dug into its ankle but to my surprise it got stuck before I can sever the bone completely and with a speed that belies its size, its huge fist came hurtling down as soon as it saw my naginata digging into its foot. I dodged the attack but the shockwave threw debris all around scattering sharp stones in the process making me cough up the dust that I inhaled.

Ayaka went to the tree line and shot her sniper rifle to its core. The bullet broke through the surface of the protection but it stopped halfway on its second layer and the giant looked at her with a snarl, I capitalized on it being distracted and leaped near its foot ready to cut off the rest of the ankle but I was irritated to see the part I cut has healed. My fingers danced in the air and I slammed my hands to the ground the runes for earth became alive and actualized.

Large chunks of blunt thick rocks erupted from the ground and easily broke through the right foot of the Gashakoduro. It surprised me for a moment seeing how quickly and easily it damaged the animated skeleton. The undead skeleton averted its attention from Ayaka to me due to his right foot being impaled with multiple chunks of rock and reared back its other leg a kick. Thinking quickly I drew the rune for earth and enchanted my weapon with it, I drove my weapon to the ankle and it cut through with ease then I jumped away.

With nothing to support the weight of the large undead it was about to topple over but it seems it has a semblance of intelligence as it used its two hands to support its weight. It reared back its head and spat out a billowing clouds of fog easily masking its large presence.

' _Damn it, I can't see two feet in front of me!'_ My head looked all around trying to find Ayaka or that irritating lumbering skeleton ninja, I gripped the naginata as my instincts sounded their alarms and I jumped to the left, but its large hands has too much coverage and a finger from its right hand left a deep gash on my left arm. The blood already spilling on the floor, I tried to heal it but I keep getting interrupted by its sneak attacks.

' _If this keeps up I'm going to die of blood loss,'_ I ducked from an incoming hand swipe and rolled to the right to dodge the other one before I could retaliate its presence was concealed by the mist once again _'Curse this infernal fog, it keeps hiding that bloody monster.'_ I felt its presence once again and I was about to dodge but an explosion suddenly set off behind me and the resulting concussive blast rocketed me away from danger but leaving me tumbling to the ground clutching my profusely bleeding arm and confusion from rolling around several times. Several concussive blasts followed and the fog was being swept away by the blasts and I saw the Gashadokuro missing several parts of its body, notably its arms, one leg, and parts of its ribs but it is quickly regenerating.

Something was hurled towards it and as it entered the space between its ribs a bright explosion came afterwards that blew away the remaining ribs and most of the protective casing of the core.

Ayaka wasted no time as she jumped towards the defenceless monster, water formed around her and its shaped into that of spears she sent them careening towards the unprotected core and with a careless throw a canister of something tumbled into the core and she quickly jumped away from it.

What resulted was an even larger explosion of… water? The core was completely obliterated and I felt the souls trapped in it were automatically gathered by the Magic Crest on my uninjured arm. The large bones of the monster disintegrating to dust as the medium that held it to the world was no more.

Seeing that the Gashadokuro was truly defeated Ayaka ran towards me, eyeing me with genuine concern on her features.

"Misaya how's your wound?" Ayaka said with a fretting tone.

"Oh don't worry about it Aya-chan I already healed most of it while you were fighting that thing." True it is a blessing that she held down that ferocious beast as I healed myself, of course that was thoroughly unpleasant as I felt the accelerated pace of my skin knitting back together. At least my skin is still unblemished; having such a huge ugly scar on my beautiful skin would leave me weeping.

"How did you even see that creature in all that fog, Ayaka?

She pointed at her head and I saw a small contraption with a scope "This is a thermal imaging scope I can see the heat that emanated from the core so I just guessed where to throw my grenades and voila scattered pieces of bone." Her cheerful tone as she described her victory wasn't enough to assuage my headache.

"So that contraption of yours helped you achieve victory, well I must admit if you haven't I would surely be in dire straits right now," I dusted off my dress as I stood up and picked up my naginata "Thank you, Aya-chan." Hugging her tightly Ayaka was caught off guard but she returned with one of hers.

We stayed in that position for a moment and separated ourselves with bright smiles on our lips.

"Seems you beat that hunk of bones as well; good job girls!" A familiar voice rang through the air.

I look behind Ayaka and saw Airi and Hinako, looking ruffled and a bit injured but otherwise fine, the both of them were running towards us.

"A Gashadokuro attacked you too?" Ayaka asked for confirmation.

Airi nodded fervently "Yeah, that giant creepy skeleton just jumped out of nowhere and started to attack us," She made a face of disgust that made her look cuter "Seriously, it's like a creepy stalker with all those ninja moves it pulled off so I incinerated that black thing in its chest with my lightning." A spark of electricity went off in her fingers and I wisely decided not to touch her hands in the immediate future.

"Have you seen the others?" My question was met with two shakes of the head "Then we need to move forward the others should be near the shrine of the mountain."

"What's up with the shrine?" Hinako asked with a noticeable edge on her tone that contrasted with her smile.

"I interrogated one of the Magi that attacked us; she said that their Branch Master, Ulysses Payne, should be on the far side of the shrine inside his workshop. We don't know if he has anymore guards but we have to assume he does and the Jp's team is in danger of meeting with him head on in his own territory." The grim tone of my voice made the perpetual smiling idols frown.

"Then we have to hurry and-" A large explosion cut off what she about to say and we were treated with the site of a huge flame erupting near the summit.

The four of us looked at each other and ran towards the series of explosions that was surely heard by everybody.

…

…

…

…

* * *

 **End Notes: This chapter will be an Omake instead of a profile of the characters. The chapters that are in the Omake are part of the story and remember its part side story of characters and the behind the scenes events of the main story. So I hope you enjoy!**

…

…

…

* * *

 **Omake: Manaka's Making Friends Pt.1**

 **1 year ago**

…

"It's so lonely when Tsuki's not here. I wish I didn't take this stupid job." A teenager with blond hair and an ethereal visage was lamenting her fate as she traversed a dark path towards a lake upon it, is a castle made of marble that stands as the backdrop in the unnatural blackness of the night.

There was a reason why it was like that, for you see this castle is inside a territory of Dead Apostles or vampires if you will and they have taken this land for their own.

If you're wondering why a teenage girl is wondering all by her lonesome, then you don't know Manaka Sajyou.

As Manaka trudges through the stone steps she hears the sounds of combat and being the always curious girl she is. She walks towards the sounds with a hurried pace and sees a large group of vampires facing off with one person who was wielding a very large sword. Manaka could feel the anger of the person with every swing of his sword his shout is as feral as it gets. Manaka likens it to an angry shriek of a bat and Manaka dislikes bats.

The person cuts down every Apostle in his path, as he swung his sword clumps of malice spread across the air and killing the lesser Apostles as it passed through them. The anger in it too much for them to handle, causing them to die. He hurriedly climbs the wall with an enraged expression; something that Manaka thinks is his default expression.

The blue eyed girl was about to follow but she noticed a second person on the edge of her senses and this one was human. She tilted her head left and right continuously, as she makes a decision, then her features brightened as she thought of an idea.

She skipped towards the gates of the castle and as she looked at the gargantuan gate up close she held her palms at the gates and cutely invoked.

" **[Arashi]!"** The voice of Manaka echoed and flames hotter than the lowest level of hell was summoned as a raging inferno and the gate immediately turned to ash and the nearby stone masonry turned into goop as the temperature was too much for them to handle while Manaka wasn't bothered at all.

She dismissed it and the air under her lifted her up and she twirled in midair as she gently glided down the inside of the castle.

The interior of the castle was a thing to behold **…** That would be the case if the mundane saw it but Manaka saw things that would make the mundane or the oldest of the moonlit eat their family for a chance of seeing a glimpse of what she has seen.

Her smile waned as she saw groups of Dead and Apostles coming to her. She waved her hand, the bracelet with a crystal snowflake shined and a mystery of everlasting frost emerged in the air, easily engulfing and killing them all in the ice they are trapped in, all of this happened in just two seconds.

The air became frigid but it didn't matter to Manaka because she has the coat that her beloved has given her so all will be well. She resumed her travel and decided to finish her mission quickly so she can spend more time with her Tsu-kun.

As she left, the human, that Manaka sensed, arrived in front of the remnants of the gate and raised an eyebrow in surprise as she took in the destruction around her. The regal looking woman walked around the gate and felt the air becoming frigid as she looked around she saw hundreds of statues made of ice she punched one of the statues heads with her Holy Mithril gauntlet and saw chunks of flesh that became frozen.

She hurries her pace as she ponders who in the world has done that much destruction and through it all. Instead of feeling fear or trepidation, a savage smile crosses her luscious lips, all she can feel was excitement.

…

…

…

 **Omake: Manaka's Making Friends Pt. 1**

 **End**

* * *

…

…

 **Send some comments on the review section. Fav, Follow, or review, but no flames please.**


End file.
